A Luz e A Escuridão
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Eles eram os mais temidos Aurores Supremos, esquadrão de elite do Ministério, que usavam os temidos uniformes negros. E eles tinham apenas uma missão: escoltar as duas até a Sardenha...
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Ola meus amores.**

**Bom, volto aqui para a postagem de mais uma fic minha, que até agora não tinha sido apresentada. Espero que todos gostem e apreciem mais esse trabalho meu.**

**É meio UA, mas espero que vocês curtam.**

**Resumo:** **_Os quatro eram os mais temidos Aurores Supremos, esquadrão de elite do Ministério, que usavam os temidos uniformes negros._**

Uma missão simples: encontrar e escoltar duas garotas para a Sardenha.

Mas conforme a missão avança eles percebem que ali há mais segredos do que parecia a principio...

**XxX**

**Capítulo 1**

Eles poderiam dizer que sequer sabiam o que os havia atingido. Fora rápido e certamente eficiente. Eles sequer viram o rosto de quem os atacara. Mas se vissem, sentiriam mais vergonha e dor do que já sentiam agora. Eles, um grupo de doze perigosos Comensais da Morte, derrotados por quatro... _garotos._

Nenhum dos quatro passava disso. Nenhum deles tinha mais que vinte e um anos. Conhecidos como Marotos no tempo do colégio, ainda conhecidos como Marotos agora que eram Aurores. E não eram qualquer tipo de Aurores. Eram conhecidos como Aurores Supremos, donos dos temidos uniformes negros do Ministério. Eles eram os mais jovens e mesmo assim os melhores. Ninguém podia contra eles e eles sabiam disso. Trabalharam duro para chegar onde estavam e todo o sucesso que tinham era mais do que merecido.

James Potter era o líder deles. Cabelos castanhos, irremediavelmente bagunçados. Parecia nunca ter perdido o ar de menino que o tornara tão famoso. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados ainda eram vividos por trás das lentes de seus óculos de aros redondos, mas agora demonstravam mais maturidade, mostravam um homem.

Sirius Black ainda era o mais tranqüilo entre eles. Sempre encontrava tempo para festas e garotas em sua agenda lotada de trabalhos perigosos como auror. Os cabelos negros, impecavelmente curtos e os olhos também negros eram seu maior charme.

Remus Lupin continuava a ser o garoto centrado do grupo. A cabeça raspada, os olhos cor de mel, sempre escondendo a tristeza da sina de sua vida: a terrível maldição que o perseguia, mas não o impedira de chegar onde estava agora.

E por fim, Peter Pettigrew. O menor do grupo, um dos mais astutos. Era um grande espião e de grande ajuda para eles. Tinha os cabelos loiro areia e olhos castanhos, sempre com um brilho de satisfação neles.

O Ministério certamente devia muito a esses quatro jovens. Desde que eles haviam começado seu trabalho como Aurores Supremos os Comensais não tiveram mais um dia de paz sequer. Eles tinham licença do Ministério para atirar primeiro e perguntar depois e eles faziam bom uso disso. Em tempos de guerra isso era mais do que necessário...

XxX

James jogou água em seu rosto e então se olhou no espelho. Fazia dois dias que ele não dormia por causa dessa missão, mas finalmente tudo terminara. Aquele era um grupo de Comensais dos mais sádicos e perigosos e ele ficava aliviado que não teria mais que se preocupar com eles. Alguns haviam ido para Azkaban, mas a maioria não tivera essa sorte...

-James -ele ouviu alguém bater na porta do banheiro.

-Já vai, Aluado. –ele falou, reconhecendo a voz do amigo.

Ele pegou uma das toalhas brancas e enxugou o rosto, antes de colocar seus óculos de volta e sair do banheiro.

Sirius estava sentado na cama do amigo, lendo o que parecia ser uma carta, enquanto Peter e Remus pareciam quietos e comedidos.

-O que houve? -James perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Acabou de chegar do Ministério. –Sirius informou, balançando a carta para o amigo.

-Eles nos querem lá amanhã de manhã. –Remus informou.

-O que? -James perguntou, levemente irritado –Essa era para ser nossa semana de descanso. –ele reclamou.

-Parece que é urgente. O tipo de missão que eles só confiariam a nós. –Peter falou.

-Eles só dão missões para nós. –Sirius reclamou –Eu me pergunto se existem mais Aurores Supremos ou se nós somos os únicos idiotas que fazem isso.

-Não, nós não somos, Sirius. –Remus corrigiu, inconformado –Nós temos que fazer o que somos mandados e ponto.

-Mas em quinze dias começa a lua cheia. –Peter lembrou –Nós não podemos estar em missão nesses dias.

-Não precisa nem lembrar, Peter. –Remus falou tristemente.

-Nós não podemos e eles sabem disso. –James lembrou –O que quer que seja não deve ser demorado.

Os amigos concordaram em silêncio, mas mesmo assim, James não tinha uma boa impressão...

XxX

O Esquadrão dos Aurores Supremos ficava no prédio do Ministério, mas não no mesmo andar do Esquadrão convencional dos Aurores. Ficava no andar do Departamento de Mistérios e só pessoas autorizadas tinham licença para entrar lá.

Os quatro jovens saíram do elevador. Vestiam suas fardas negras, que tanto terror inspiravam por onde quer que passassem. Ninguém era louco de arrumar briga com esses temidos soldados. Eles impunham respeito com seus casacos negros, calças negras, botas negras, camisas negras, gravatas negras e uma faixa carmim que era presa em seu braço direito mostrando que eles eram fiéis ao Ministério.

Eles cruzaram os corredores até alcançarem a porta do Esquadrão. Para entrar lá deviam falar a senha e mostrar sua marca de lealdade, que não era simplesmente uma faixa carmim, mas sim uma tatuagem de uma fênix que eles tinham no antebraço direito.

Passaram pelos vários colegas de Esquadrão. Na verdade nem tantos, já que ser um Auror Supremo era difícil demais e não era tarefa para qualquer um.

Eles se dirigiram imediatamente ao gabinete do líder do esquadrão: Thomas Klaus. E ao entrarem na sala tiveram uma surpresa. Ao lado de Thomas estava um senhor de aparência gentil, barba e cabelos muito brancos e óculos meia lua. Albus Dumbledore.

-Bom dia, meus jovens. –ele falou com um de seus simpáticos e sinceros sorrisos.

Os quatro jovens fizeram um educado gesto com a cabeça.

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque foram chamados aqui durante a semana de descanso de vocês. –Thomas falou tranqüilo –Sinto muito por isso, mas vocês são os únicos a quem Albus quis confiar essa missão.

Os quatro jovens olharam para o professor esperando uma explicação.

-Vocês podem ter crescido, mas ainda são os Marotos que tantas detenções pegaram durante a época da escola. –ele falou com um sorriso, sem nenhum sinal de censura –Digamos que é dessa habilidade de vocês de se meterem e de saírem de confusões que eu preciso agora.

-Para que o senhor precisa de nós? –Remus perguntou educadamente.

-Eu preciso que vocês encontrem e escoltem até a Sardenha duas pessoas, antes que Voldemort ponha as mãos nelas. –o professor falou de uma vez.

Albus era um dos poucos homens que não tinha medo de se referir a Voldemort pelo nome. E os Marotos o admiravam muito por isso.

-Nos teremos que encontra-las? –Remus perguntou um tanto preocupado.

-Creio que não será tão difícil quanto parece. Uma delas, a senhorita Lily Evans estava em contato comigo até dois dias atrás. –Albus informou –Eu a estava tentando convencer a ir para a Sardenha para ficar sob a proteção de um amigo meu, mas ela se assustou e parou de se comunicar comigo. Eu agradeceria se vocês a encontrassem antes que ela fizesse uma loucura.

Não era difícil ver que Albus estava realmente preocupado com a dita garota.

-Não será difícil encontrá-la. –Albus falou entregando uma foto –Ela tem traços bem marcantes.

James olhou por um momento a foto antes de olhar descrente para Albus.

-Mas ela é uma adolescente.

-Não, senhor Potter. Sei que Lily parece muito jovem, mas ela na verdade tem vinte anos. E essa foto na verdade não é muito nova...

James olhou mais uma vez para a foto, em estilo trouxa, onde uma bela ruiva sorria. Ela parecia não ter mais que dezesseis anos. Os cabelos ondulados passavam levemente dos ombros e os olhos verdes brilhavam de uma forma mágica.

-Creio que a senhorita King será mais difícil de se encontrar. Eu não tenho fotos recentes dela e o ultimo contato que eu tive me informou que ela estava em Ibiza, na Espanha. Isso já faz um tempo, mas eu tenho uma certa esperança de que ela ainda esteja lá. –Albus falou enquanto entregava outra foto aos rapazes.

A menina da foto, também em estilo trouxa, era muito nova. Devia ter dez anos no máximo. Tinha uma expressão de desafio. Os cabelos castanhos cortados curtos e olhos cor de mel.

-Caso vocês não tenham tempo para terminar o trabalho, vocês devem nos contatar imediatamente. –Thomas avisou. Ele sabia do caso de Remus –Nesse caso nós teremos que encaminha-las a outros seguranças, mas ate lá, vocês serão responsáveis por elas. Aqui estão o restante das informações que vocês possam necessitar. –ele falou entregando um pergaminho para Remus.

Os quatro concordaram, mas antes de deixar a sala James virou-se para Dumbledore e perguntou:

-Por que Voldemort esta atrás delas?

-Elas são especiais. –Albus falou com um sorriso –mas tenho minhas dúvidas se elas mesmas sabem disso...

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-***


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Olá anjos ^^**

**Cá estou para o post de mais um capítulo dessa fic!**

**CKlovewinter: Hahahaha Muito obrigada ^^**

**PseudO EscritorA: Q bom ^^**

**Jen Valentine: Vou tentar demorar o mínimo possível ^^**

**xXx**

**Capítulo 2**

Eles entraram no apartamento pela porta da frente. Um feitiço simples e eles puderam entrar. Não havia feitiços de proteção em lugar nenhum. Para alguém que estava supostamente muito assustada a garota havia sido bem descuidada.

O lugar estava na verdade vazio. Considerando que ainda era horário comercial ela podia estar trabalhando em algum lugar. Eles andaram pela pequena sala. O apartamento tinha um aspecto delicado, feminino. Tudo em tons claros, especialmente verde e violeta. Na sala e no corredor haviam fotos espalhadas, retratando familiares, amigos e por várias vezes uma garotinha ruiva.

Peter foi para o quarto, enquanto os outros checavam o resto da sala. Uma mesa ao canto exibia vários papeis bagunçados, recortes de jornais e um exemplar do Profeta Diário daquela manhã.

-Ela não está mais aqui. –Peter informou, voltando correndo do quarto –O guarda roupa foi esvaziado. Ela se foi.

-Droga. –James praguejou –Revirem essa lixeira. –ele falou apontando para a pequena cesta de lixo ao lado da mesa –Vamos ver se encontramos uma pista.

Remus virou o cesto de lixo e começou a procurar em meio aos inúmeros pedaços de papéis rasgados ali. Sirius dirigiu-se para a pequena cozinha a fim de ver se ela tinha levado mais alguma coisa, como talvez mantimentos.

-Ei, aqui! –ele gritou da cozinha.

Os outros três rapazes correram para a pequena cozinha a tempo de ver Sirius tirando o que parecia uma tabela de horários de trem da lata de lixo da cozinha.

-Ela marcou o trem que sai da Inglaterra para França. Ela vai deixar o país. –Remus falou depois de analisar o papel.

-Que horas sai o trem? –James perguntou.

-Com sorte nós não a perdemos por muito e ela vai pegar o trem que sai daqui quinze minutos. –Remus informou.

-Não vamos chegar a tempo na estação e a distancia é demais para aparatarmos. Ponham um feitiço ilusório em vocês. Teremos que voar pelas ruas em vassouras. –James falou em tom de ordem, dirigindo-se já para a mesma porta por onde entrara.

xXx

Lily olhou pela janela e contemplou a estação apinhada de pessoas. Não tinha mais como ficar em Londres. Sabia que havia prometido a Dumbledore que não fugiria no meio da noite como se fosse uma criminosa, mas ela não conseguia mais suportar viver com medo. Ela tinha a sensação de que aquelas pessoas de capuzes negros estavam se aproximando demais dela e ela não confiava no Ministério para salvá-la. Havia implorado a Dumbledore que a deixasse se esconder em Hogwarts, mas o diretor fora totalmente contra, dizendo que ela não devia se esconder.

Ela olhou pela janela e suspirou mais uma vez. Bom, pelo menos ela não estava fugindo no meio da noite, apesar do dia já estar escurecendo... Iria para Paris e de lá para alguma cidade menor, provavelmente no interior de Portugal. Seria mais fácil se esconder num desses lugares.

O trem apitou e ela soube que estava na hora de partir. Agradeceu por estar sozinha em uma cabine. Não queria conversar com ninguém, não confiava em ninguém. Todos os seus pertences estavam em uma pequena mochila que ela enfeitiçara para que pudesse caber tudo dentro dela.

O trem começou a se mover e foi com alivio que viu Londres ficando para trás...

xXx

Os Marotos alcançaram o trem no exato momento que ele deixava Londres para trás. Pousaram sobre o teto do mesmo e entraram pela porta do compartimento de cargas.

-Como vamos encontrá-la? –Peter quis saber.

-No momento, do jeito mais prático: vasculhando vagão por vagão. –James falou.

Eles andaram por entre os vagões, abrindo todas as cabines e olhando dentro. As pessoas olhavam assustadas para eles, mas não ousavam perguntar nada e as que ousavam eram ignoradas. Eles não tinham tempo a perder. Seu único intuito era encontrar Lily Evans.

Já procuravam fazia uns dez minutos quando James abriu uma das cabines, que era ocupada por uma única pessoa. Ao ver a porta ser aberta a garota olhou para ele em choque. Ele viu os olhos verdes se arregalarem ao encará-lo. Os cabelos ruivos e longos presos numa trança e escondidos sob um boné. Ela usava um conjunto de calça e agasalho de moletom negros.

-Lily Evans? –James perguntou.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou assustada.

James soube que era ela. Mas também depois daquela foto não havia como esquecer. Devia ser impossível que houvesse no mundo duas pessoas com aquela cor de olhos.

-Eu sou James Potter, Auror Supremo do Ministério. Eu vim para te levar daqui.

-Não! –ela gritou –Fique longe de mim.

James deu um passo para frente estendendo a mão para ela.

-Senhorita Evans, nós estamos aqui para cuidar de você. –ele falou calmo, com uma frieza que chegava a dar medo –Mas você tem que me acompanhar.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. –ela gritou se espremendo mais e mais contra a parede –Saia de perto de mim.

-Com todo o respeito, eu não tenho tempo para frescuras. –James falou entre cansado e irritado –Você vem comigo quer queira quer não.

Ele pegou-a pelo braço e puxou para fora da cabine, enquanto ela gritava exigindo que ela o soltasse e xingando-o de todos os piores nomes possíveis.

-Merlin! Essa é a garota? –Sirius perguntou incomodado ao vê-la se contorcer para soltar-se de James.

-Sim é ela. –o outro moreno falou entediado –Obrigado por lançar um feitiço de imperturbabilidade no corredor. Do jeito que essa mulher grita nós já teríamos uma confusão aqui...

-James! –Remus repreendeu ao ver a situação –Você não pode tratá-la assim. Ela tem que entender que estamos do mesmo lado que ela e não a seqüestrando.

-Então ta senhor Diplomacia. –James falou irônico –Resolve você o caso. –ele falou jogando Lily para os braços de Remus.

Remus lançou um olhar de desaprovação para James. Lily agora tinha começado a chorar e implorava para que ele a deixasse ir embora.

-Senhorita Lily, nós somos Aurores Supremos e trabalhamos para o Ministério. Nós viemos aqui para ajudá-la. –Remus falou em uma voz muito tranqüilizante.

-Não. –ela choramingou –Por favor, não me levem de volta para o Ministério. Eu não quero voltar para lá.

-Senhorita Evans, eu garanto que nada e mal vai lhe acontecer.

-Você não entende. –ela falou exasperada –Eles vão me prender de novo.

Remus abriu a boca para perguntar do que ela estava falando quando o ar em volta deles pareceu congelar.

Lily pouco a pouco sentiu toda a sua felicidade se esvaindo e o mundo ficando cada vez mais triste e vazio.

-Dementadores. –Sirius constatou.

-Por que tem Dementadores aqui? –Peter perguntou sacando a varinha.

-Provavelmente não é mera coincidência. Eles devem estar atrás da Evans. –James falou sacando a varinha –Temos que sair daqui.

Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor, Remus trazendo Lily, que parecia ainda mais assustada pela idéia dos Dementadores do que pela de acompanhá-los. Foi então que eles ouviram nas cabines mais para frente o grito de alguém.

-Os Dementadores estão atacando os passageiros. –Remus constatou.

-Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada. Pela atmosfera daqui eles devem se muitos e nossa prioridade é tirar a senhorita Evans daqui em segurança. –James respondeu.

-Não! –Lily protestou –Vocês não podem não fazer nada. Se vocês são mesmo aurores vocês têm que fazer alguma coisa!

-Nós somos Aurores Supremos, _senhorita._ –James retrucou impaciente –E nossa missão não é salvar essas pessoas, é tirá-la daqui.

Lily encarou James em choque por um segundo. Ele viu os olhos verdes dela faiscarem, antes de ela sacar sua varinha.

-Não faça isso. -Sirius advertiu –Um Patrono só não será suficiente para dispersá-los, vai servir apenas para atraí-los para nós.

Mas Lily não deu ouvido a ele. Fechou os olhos e logo sua voz encheu o vagão.

_-Expecto Patronum._

Para o choque dos quatro rapazes da ponta da varinha dela saíram, não apenas um único animal, mas sim uma manada de corsas, que correram em todas as direções, espalhando luz e calor e rechaçando furiosamente os Dementadores. E no segundo seguinte tudo o que Lily pode sentir foi tontura e depois tudo ficou escuro.

**xXx**

**N/A: E ai?**

**Reviews? *-***

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Olá para todos ^^**

**Cá estamos com + post!!!**

**Jen Valentine: Ai vem a continuação ;)**

**Cklovewinter: E você ainda não viu nd ;)**

**Yoooooh: Ah q bom ^^ Então aguarde e confie ;)**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3**

A cabeça dela doía muito. Parecia que tinha sido atropelada por um caminhão. E também era assim que se sentia. Não quis abrir os olhos. Lembrou-se dos Aurores Supremos que apareceram vindos de lugar nenhum. Teve medo de estar presa mais uma vez naquela sala de paredes incrivelmente brancas, com todos aqueles homens estranhos analisando-a e fazendo perguntas que ela não sabia como responder.

-Como aquilo foi possível? –ela ouviu uma voz perguntar longe dela.

-Eu realmente não sei, James. –uma outra voz respondeu –Eu nunca ouvi falar de nada parecido com aquilo. Um rebanho de Patrono.

-E de fato muito poderoso. Não havia um Dementador sequer num raio de quatro metros do trem. –outra voz respondeu.

-É, mas pelo jeito é forte demais até para ela. –uma quarta voz completou –Ela apagou legal depois daquilo.

-Agora eu começo a entender porque Voldemort esta atrás dela... –a primeira voz, a do tal James, falou pensativa.

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos. Não se deparou com um teto branco como esperava. No lugar viu um teto de madeira bem envelhecida, com um ventilador girando lentamente. Onde raios ela estava?

-Ai minha cabeça... –ela reclamou baixinho, mas mesmo assim chamando a atenção dos Marotos.

-Ok, eu vou querer uma explicação agora mesmo. -a voz de James falou.

-James, espera. –a outra voz, que ela reconheceu como sendo o rapaz que tentou acalma-la pediu –Ela acabou de acordar, James. Ela deve estar confusa.

-Confusa ela vai ficar quando eu...

-Da pra você calar a boca? –Lily pediu elevando a voz –Meu Deus, como você tem uma voz irritante.

Os quatro rapazes olharam surpresos para a pequena garota deitada na cama, com as mãos cobrindo os olhos. Nunca depois que eles passaram a usar aqueles uniformes negros alguém teve coragem de falar daquele jeito com um deles.

-Desculpe, _senhorita_ –James falou irônico –Mas creio que nós temos o direito a algumas explicações.

-Ah é? –ela desafiou sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de olhá-lo –Quem disse?

O queixo de James desabou. Peter e Sirius tentavam conter risadas, ao que Remus olhou de forma reprovadora para ele.

-Senhorita Evans, eu sei que tudo foi meio repentino, mas eu acho que nós precisamos nos entender, porque a senhorita precisa de nós mais do que imagina. –Remus falou com voz calma.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um segundo, antes de virar-se para a direção deles. Percebeu que estava deitada em uma pequena cama e eles estavam em um quarto bem simples, provavelmente uma hospedaria de beira de estrada. O quarto era todo em madeira. Os quatro jovens estavam em pé próximos a uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, vestidos com roupas trouxas, no lugar que também tinha uma pequena cozinha e um sofá. A única outra porta além da saída, devia levar a um banheiro.

-Qual o seu nome? –Lily perguntou olhando para Remus.

Remus suspirou aliviado. Ela parecia mais calma.

-Eu sou Remus Lupin. Esses são Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e...

-James Potter. É, eu lembro o nome desse idiota antes dele sair me arrastando da cabine. –ela falou debochada.

-Idiota?! –James repetiu em choque –Eu sou o "idiota" que estava lá para salvar a sua pele.

-Pois eu dispenso de muito bom grado a ajuda do Ministério. –ela falou sentando-se violentamente. O jeito que ela falou a palavra "Ministério" foi de assustar, tamanho o desprezo, o nojo que ela sentia.

-Senhorita Evans, o Ministério só quer ajudá-la... –Remus começou a argumentar.

-Bom, da última vez que o Ministério quis me "ajudar" eu terminei presa por dois meses numa sala com pessoas me estudando como seu eu fosse uma coisa sem vida! –ela falou irritada.

Os quatro olharam em choque para Lily e depois trocaram olhares entre si.

-Isso não é possível. –começou James –O Ministério nunca...

-Faria isso? –Lily falou irônica –Era o que Dumbledore falava para mim, até eu mostrar isso para ele.

Ela falou isso e levantou seu moletom revelando o que parecia ser uma tatuagem, situada sobre as costelas, no lado esquerdo do peito.

-Você me permite ver de perto? –Remus perguntou cuidadoso.

-Fique a vontade. –ela falou fria.

Remus se aproximou e sentou-se na cama próximo a Lily. Abaixou os olhos para o que aparentava ser uma tatuagem. Foi ai que ele viu o que realmente era. Parecia com um numero de série, como se ela tivesse sido marcada como um experimento. E Remus reconheceu aquela marcação.

-E245-7MM. –ele leu em voz alta –É a marca do Ministério. –ele confirmou –O "E" significa "Experimento" e o "MM" significa "Ministério da Magia".

-Como eu dizia, -ela falou abaixando a camisa –eu me recuso a ir a qualquer lugar regido pelo Ministério.

-Merlin, isso é terrível. –Peter falou –Fazer experiências com pessoas? Eu nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas.

-Você pode nos contar exatamente como foi isso? –Sirius pediu.

-Foi no ano seguinte a minha formatura. –ela falou desviando o olhar deles e olhando para a janela –Eu tinha dezoito e estava em casa com a minha família. Foi de repente, esses homens do Ministério entraram aparatando dentro da minha casa e dizendo que estavam me levando em nome do Ministério. Meus pais se levantaram e disseram que ninguém ia me levar a lugar nenhum. Eles estuporaram meus pais e me levaram do mesmo jeito. Eu passei dois meses trancada em uma sala tão branca que fazia meus olhos doerem, eu fui marcada como gado, tive que beber poções, responder perguntas que eu nem tinha idéia do que queriam dizer. E quando eu finalmente consegui sair de lá eu descubro que meus pais foram assassinados por Comensais da Morte que estavam a minha procura. –os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas –Então não me peçam para confiar no Ministério ou nada que venha dele!

Ela afundou o rosto na mão chorando dolorosamente. Os quatro Marotos se olharam meio sem saber o que fazer. Remus hesitantemente abraçou Lily pelo ombro. Ela, incrivelmente aceitou o gesto, afundando o rosto no peito do Maroto e chorando sem vergonha.

James viu tudo aquilo e sentiu uma raiva intensa. Que tipo de pessoa fazia isso a uma garota? Certamente não o Ministério para o qual ele pensava que trabalhava. Ele saiu do quarto enfurecido, batendo a porta.

-E agora, Almofadinhas? –Peter cochichou para Sirius.

-Agora eu tenho dó da pessoa com quem o Pontas esta indo conversar...

XxX

James encontrou um bar bruxo, não muito longe da pequena pousada que eles estavam. O dono do bar concordou em deixa-lo usar a lareira mediante um pequeno pagamento que o moreno ofereceu.

Quando ele abriu os olhos viu a sala de Dumbledore em Hogwarts. Podia não ser nada seguro o que ele estava fazendo agora, mas ele tinha que tirar essa história a limpo.

-Pela sua expressão, eu imagino que algo nada bom deve ter acontecido...

James olhou em volta e encontrou o professor Dumbledore sentado em uma poltrona diante da lareira.

-Por que você não contou que eles tinham feito experiências com Lily Evans? –James exigiu sem rodeios.

-Eu não queria comentar na frente de Thomas. –Dumbledore respondeu tranqüilo –Mas sabia que cedo ou tarde vocês descobririam por si mesmos.

-O fato de você ter nos escolhido para o trabalho tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

-Sim. –o diretor confirmou –Eu sei o tipo de jovens que vocês são. Eu sei que vocês não são desonestos ou cruéis. E eu sei que se o Ministério tentar fazer algo contra elas, no fim vocês vão fazer a coisa certa.

-Então é isso? –James falou irônico –Você quer que caso haja necessidade nós enfrentemos o Ministério para salvá-las?

-Me diga você, James. –Albus falou tranqüilo –Você teria coragem de entregar a senhorita Evans para o Ministério sabendo o que eles já fizeram para ela uma vez?

A imagem da ruiva chorando veio imediatamente à mente de James. Os olhos verdes inundados de uma tristeza de partir o coração de qualquer um. Mesmo de alguém que como ele já desistira ha muito tempo de ter um coração.

-Nós vamos protegê-las deles. –ele falou por fim.

-Eu sei que vai, James e eu confio em vocês.

-Parece que a senhorita Evans não confia em nós... –ele falou meio irônico.

-Hum, parece que você e Lily já tiveram um choque de temperamentos... Eu esperava por isso. –ele sorriu divertido –Lily parece ser osso duro, mas ela é uma boa menina. Vocês só precisam de uma chance para se entenderem.

-Até parece... –James falou baixinho.

James acabou com a conexão, antes de ver o sorriso confiante que iluminou o rosto de Dumbledore.

XxX

Lily havia parado de chorar. Remus fora muito doce ao consolá-la. Ele era um bom rapaz. Ela ainda tinha algumas dúvidas sobre os outros três, mas Peter parecia alguém tranqüilo e de boa, mas Sirius parecia extremamente arrogante e aquele tal Potter parecia pior ainda. Ela pressentia problemas ai...

Ela estava inclinada a acreditar neles e confiar de que eles não a levariam de volta para as salas brancas do Ministério, mas ao menor sinal de que eles a estavam levando de volta para a Inglaterra ela sumiria dali.

Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que James havia saído de lá e eles esperavam ele voltar para decidirem o que iriam fazer. Remus dissera algo sobre levá-la para a Sardenha. Exatamente o que Dumbledore queria que ela fizesse... Talvez eles não fossem tão más pessoas assim.

Ela mal concordou com esse pensamento James entrou no quarto, batendo a porta.

-E ai? Quem foi o coitado que teve que agüentar sua ira? –Sirius provocou.

-Dumbledore. –James respondeu, sua voz deixando claro que ele não estava para brincadeiras.

-Dumbledore?! –Remus falou perplexo –O que você disse para ele?

-Eu só fiz algumas perguntas. Ele confia em nós para deixarmos a senhorita Evans longe de problemas e longe das mãos do Ministério. –James informou.

-Ele espera que nós desobedeçamos ao Ministério? –Peter perguntou baixinho.

-Se isso significar deixar a Lily longe das salas de experiências eu aceito. –Remus falou sem hesitar.

-Se vocês não pararem de cochichar eu vou achar que vocês estão armando contra mim... –a voz de Lily soou por trás deles.

-Não estamos tramando nada, senhorita Evans. –James falou tranqüilo.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora, James? –Sirius perguntou.

-A partir de agora eu quero viajar sem que o Ministério saiba, então estaremos viajando como trouxas, o resto do caminho. –ele informou.

-James você tem certeza? –Remus perguntou preocupado –É um longo caminho e pode não dar tempo...

-Nesse caso você e Sirius voltam e eu e Peter completamos a missão. –James falou tranqüilo e deu um sorriso confiante para o amigo.

-Dá para eu ser incluída na conversa, por favor? –Lily falou meio mal humorada –Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber para onde vocês estão me levando.

-Claro minha senhora. –Sirius falou irônico.

-Nós estamos a caminho de Ibiza, na Espanha e depois disso levaremos você a Sardenha. –James informou.

-O que nós faremos em Ibiza? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Há mais uma pessoa que deve vir conosco, pelo mesmo motivo que a senhorita. –Remus informou –Nós estamos indo buscá-la.

-Ok, que seja. –Lily falou levantando-se da cama.

Ela espreguiçou-se calmamente, diante dos olhares atentos dos quatro jovens.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou ao ver que todos a olhavam.

-Senhorita Evans... –Remus começou com cuidado –Aquilo que aconteceu no trem...

-Você poderia ser mais especifico, por favor? –ela falou meio irônica –Você se refere ao fato do seu delicado amigo ter invadido minha cabine ou algo que tenha ocorrido depois?

James forçou-se a respirar com calma, enquanto Peter e Sirius tentavam controlar o riso.

-O seu Patrono. –Remus falou.

Lily olhou para o chão.

-Ah, aquilo... –ela murmurou tristemente.

-Você sabe como você foi capaz de fazer aquilo? –Remus insistiu.

-Na verdade não. –ela respondeu sem encará-lo –Eu só sei que eu sou capaz de criar Patronos corpóreos desde que eu tinha doze anos. E com o passar do tempo eu conseguia fazer mais e mais Patronos ao mesmo tempo. Atualmente eu consigo criar um rebanho de corsas...

-Você acha que é por isso que o Ministério está interessado em você? –Peter perguntou.

-Sim. –ela afirmou –É por isso e por um outro motivo... –ela falou com cuidado.

-Qual? –James perguntou.

-Eu não sei explicar muito bem. É algo com meu toque. –ela falou, parecendo confusa e incomodada –Às vezes quando as pessoas não estão bem eu posso sentir isso. E daí eu sinto um desejo incontrolável de consolar essa pessoa. Às vezes basta eu me aproximar um pouco, mas algumas vezes... –ela parou parecendo insegura sobre continuar ou não.

-O que acontece, senhorita Evans? –Remus insistiu gentilmente.

-Meu toque pode... –ela hesitou –Pode curar as pessoas. –ela falou de uma vez. –E não apenas sentimentos feridos, mas também machucados físicos, alguns até bem graves.

Os quatro rapazes olhavam para ela com expressões comedidas. Pareciam tentar digerir o que acabaram de ouvir.

-Como você descobriu isso? –James perguntou.

-Muito tempo atrás eu estava brincando na rua com algumas crianças e uma das meninas caiu no chão e cortou o joelho. Ela começou a chorar muito e saía sangue da ferida. Minhas pernas pareceram se mexer sozinhas. Quando eu vi eu já tinha minhas mãos sobre o joelho dela e no instante seguinte o machucado havia fechado.

Ela suspirou e deu as costas para eles.

-Isso causou uma comoção enorme na pequena cidade que eu morava. Nós tivemos que nos mudar. Meus pais queriam me proteger de todas aquelas pessoas curiosas a nossa volta.

Os marotos trocaram olhares entre si.

-Não se preocupe, senhorita Evans. –Sirius falou por fim –Nós não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto. Você poderia apenas pegar sua bolsa? Nós temos que partir.

Lily virou-se para eles e lhes ofereceu um sorriso triste.

-Claro.

James começava a pensar que o problema era mais grave do que parecia a principio. Ela era rara de alguma maneira. Não era à toa que Comensais e o Ministério a queriam. Essa viagem começava a parecer cada vez mais uma barca furada...

**XxX**

**N/A: Por hoje é isso amores!!!**

**Comentários? *-***

**B-jão**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Ola ^^ Prontos para mais um capítulo?**

**Cklovewinter: Muito obrigada flor ^^**

**Jen Valentine: Q bom q você curtiu. Também amo tio Dumby ^^**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4**

Lily descobriu que eles estavam na França. Em uma pequena cidade por onde o trem que vinha da Inglaterra passava. Eles estavam bem longe de Ibiza, para ser otimista. Se eles fossem ser realistas poderia-se dizer que eles estavam a anos-luz da ilha espanhola.

Já era meio da noite quando eles deixaram o pequeno hotel e saíram pelas ruas.

-Como nós vamos viajar agora? –Lily perguntou.

-Nós vamos arrumar um carro. –Sirius informou.

-Vocês _sabem _dirigir? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Claro que sim. –Sirius respondeu irônico –Que tipo de bruxos você pensa que nós somos?

Lily achou melhor não responder essa.

-Onde nós vamos arrumar um carro? –ela perguntou.

-Aqui mesmo. –Sirius respondeu de novo.

Lily olhou para os lados e percebeu que eles estavam num tipo de estacionamento.

-Por favor, não me digam que nós vamos roubar um carro. –ela pediu preocupada.

-Ok, se você prefere que a gente não fale... –Sirius gracejou.

-Nós não estamos roubando. –Remus falou enfático –Estamos confiscando.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha de forma divertida.

-Ah é?

-Exatamente, senhorita Evans. –James falou –Além do mais vocês trouxas tem aquela coisa de seguro, então ninguém vai sair prejudicado. –ele falou enquanto olhava para os carros.

James se aproximou de um carro e começou a olha-lo pelo lado de fora.

-Será que esse ta bom?

-Claro que não. –Lily falou rapidamente –Você não vê as rodas? O pneu esta careca e esse carro é muito velho. Não vai agüentar uma viagem desse tamanho. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Então ta senhora espertinha. –James falou irônico –Por que você não escolhe um carro?

-É uma excelente idéia. –ela falou satisfeita –Você finalmente falou algo que preste.

James tentou contar até dez antes que resolvesse esquecer que sua missão era protege-la e resolver matar a ruiva.

Ela andou pelo parque do estacionamento olhando para os carros. Até parar próximo a um modelo sedan prata de vidros negros.

-Esse é um bom carro. –ela falou –Os pneus estão em boas condições e esse é um modelo comum e popular na Europa. A cor também não chama a atenção, sem contar que ele não é velho demais assim deve ter um bom motor. –ela falou analisando o carro.

-Uau! –Peter falou impressionado –De onde você tirou todas essas coisas?

-Meu pai sempre gostou de carros. –ela falou dando de ombros –Ele comprava uma revista e ficava falando das matérias por uma semana. E ele era super preocupado com segurança também... –ela parou por um minuto –Quem vai dirigir?

-Nós vamos revezar entre nós quatro. Eu quero parar o mínimo possível. É um longo caminho daqui até Ibiza. –James falou –Sirius você começa e dentro de duas horas troca com o Remus, depois Peter e eu vou por último. Enquanto um de nós dirige os outros tentem descansar. E você –ele falou virando-se para Lily –tente não me arrumar problemas ou atrapalhar.

Lily olhou para James com uma expressão assassina, mas logo ela pareceu mudar de idéia e respirou fundo algumas vezes, antes de dar as costas para ele ignorando-o totalmente.

-Sabe, Pontas... –Sirius começou com um sorriso debochado –Essa ai é dura na queda. Cuidado para não apaixonar.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –James falou mal humorado.

Remus trocou a placa do carro com um aceno de varinha e eles decidiram começar a viagem. Sirius sentou no banco de motorista, com Peter ao seu lado. Atrás foram Remus, Lily e James.

-Senhorita Evans talvez você deva descansar. Não creio que esteja sendo um dia fácil para você. –Remus falou educado.

-Ok, Lupin. Você tem razão. Mas por favor, pare de me chamar de senhorita Evans. Eu me sinto uma esnobe assim. –ela riu –Pode me chamar só de Lily.

-Só se você concordar em me chamar de Remus. –Remus falou rindo.

-Fechado. –ela concordou –Ah e me desculpem se eu falar dormindo. Eu não sei se eu ainda faço isso...

-Você falava dormindo? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-Sim... Até os dezessete eu tinha certeza que eu fazia isso, porque minhas colegas de quarto sempre me contavam, mas depois que eu passei a viver sozinha eu nunca mais soube.

-E que tipo de coisas você falava? –Remus perguntou.

-Na verdade eram mais pesadelos. –Lily falou pensativa –Mas pareciam tão reais que às vezes eu acordava sentindo as dores dos tapas que eu levava em sonhos... As meninas diziam que eu gritava muito durante a noite... Eu não me lembro de gritar, mas me lembro dos sonhos. Eram horríveis.

-E essa pessoa que te batia era alguém que você conhecia? –Remus insistiu.

-Não. Eu nunca vi aquele homem em toda a minha vida. Pelo que eu sou totalmente grata. –ela reforçou.

-Isso é estranho... –Peter pensou alto.

-Bastante. –Lily concordou –E essa outra pessoa que nós estamos indo buscar? O que ela tem de importante? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Como aconteceu com você nós não temos a mínima idéia. –Sirius respondeu –Dumbledore simplesmente meteu a gente nessa sem explicar o que estava rolando.

-Será que ela vai ser complicada como eu?

-Acho que vai ser pior. Nós estávamos lendo a ficha dela. O nome é Samantha King. A garota é barra. Criança problema, adolescente problema e adulta desaparecida. Sabe-se lá o que ela ta fazendo em Ibiza, mas pela ficha dela ela deve ser torturadora da máfia. –ele completou debochado.

-Como você é trágico, Sirius. –Remus falou revirando os olhos.

Lily riu, então bocejou.

-Pode dormir Lily. –Remus falou –Nós temos um longo caminho pela frente.

-Ok... –ela falou com a voz meio grogue, os olhos já se fechando.

XxX

Duas horas depois Sirius ainda estava dirigindo. Lily ainda estava adormecida, a cabeça repousada no ombro de Remus.

-Cara, meu tempo deu e eu to morrendo de cansaço. –Sirius falou.

-Ok, encosta o carro que eu assumo. –Remus falou.

-Ah, mas sua nova amiguinha não vai gostar de perder o travesseiro. –James falou irônico.

-Ela não precisa ficar sem apoio. –Remus respondeu ignorando a ironia de James –Aqui. –ele arrumou Lily com delicadeza de modo que ela agora estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de James.

-Remus! Nem pense nisso! –James tentou não gritar para não acordar Lily.

-James, é só o tempo de eu dirigir. –Remus falou tranqüilo saindo do carro e trocando de lugar com Sirius, que tinha um sorriso maroto –E também não vai te matar. Ela esta dormindo.

James bufou, mas acabou aceitando. Lily se mexeu e ele achou que ela ia acordar, mas ao invés disso ela apenas acomodou-se melhor no ombro dele, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do maroto. Ele aspirou mesmo sem querer o perfume que ela usava, que tinha um cheiro cítrico que combinava com ela perfeitamente. Quase sem perceber seus olhos começaram a pesar e ele acabou por dormir.

**XxX**

**N/A: Por hoje é só amiguinhos ;) hhahaha**

**Reviews? *-***


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Eu continuo na saga "me perdoem pela demora, sem tempo para responder reviews" T.T Sinto muito mesmo!!! A minha vida ta uma loucura e por isso eu vou postar vários capitulos de uma vez, porque eu nem imagino qdo vou pdoer psotar de novo.**

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio e a espera. Adorei todos os comentários, vcs são o máximo ^^**

XxX

**Capítulo 5**

Quando James acordou já havia amanhecido e Remus estava dirigindo. Peter dormia no banco de trás com a cabeça apoiada na janela e Sirius estava acordado no banco da frente. Ele olhou para Lily que ainda dormia próxima a ele. A cabeça dela continuava na curva de seu pescoço e ele sentia a respiração quente dela roçando sua pele, como uma caricia. Percebeu que tinha um dos braços em volta da cintura dela, assim com um dos braços dela estava na cintura dele.

-Ah finalmente acordou, belo adormecido. –Sirius falou divertido.

-Sirius! Remus! Por que você esta dirigindo? E por que vocês não me acordaram? –James exigiu.

-A gente sabia que você precisava de um descanso, então nós decidimos pular a sua vez. –Remus explicou.

-E pelo jeito fizemos bem, você ta dormindo já faz umas oito horas. –o moreno falou tranqüilo.

-Eu não acredito... –James resmungou.

Lily murmurou alguma coisa e se mexeu, acomodando-se mais perto de James.

-Parece também que a ruiva curtiu dormir nos seus braços, Pontas. –ele falou malicioso. -Ela ficou ai a noite toda.

-Almofadinhas nem comece. Acho bom eu tirar ela daqui antes que ela acorde.

-Ah até parece que você _quer_ isso... –Sirius provocou.

-Sirius, eu nem imagino porque você ficou tão encanado em relação a nós dois, mas pode ir parando por ai. –James avisou sério.

-Ok, meu senhor, não se preocupe. –Sirius falou irônico –Não ta mais aqui quem falou. Mas que a ruiva gostou de dormir com você...

-Quem gostou de dormir com quem? –Peter perguntou preocupado acordando.

-Ninguém! –James bufou incomodado.

Ele arrumou Lily com jeito para que ela ficasse encostada no banco e não mais nele. Assim que ele terminou de arrumá-la ali, ela abriu os olhos.

-Onde estamos? –ela perguntou sonolenta.

-A alguns quilômetros da Espanha. –Remus informou –Nós teremos que pegar uma balsa de uma cidade para outra e daí já poderemos atravessar a fronteira.

-E então? –ela insistiu.

-Então iremos para Barcelona pegar um avião para Ibiza. –Remus concluiu.

-E daí... –Lily insistiu.

-Um barco até a Sardenha.

-E vai ser o fim? Vocês vão nos deixar lá, eu e quem quer que essa outra garota seja, e nós não vamos nos ver nunca mais?

-Eu acho bem improvável que voltemos a nos ver, Lily. –Remus falou, com sincero pesar na voz.

-Entendo... –ela falou olhando para o nada.

-Dormiu bem, senhorita Evans? –Sirius falou para quebrar o clima estranho que se instalara.

-Sirius... –James chamou em sinal de aviso.

-Tão bem quanto poderia ter dormido em um carro. –Lily falou dando de ombros –Algum motivo especifico para me perguntar isso? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Nenhum. –Sirius falou com um falso sorriso inocente que Lily não deixou de ver pelo espelho.

-Esse seu sorrisinho tem a ver com o fato de eu ter dormido com a cabeça no ombro do Potter? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Os quatro rapazes soltaram exclamações surpresas.

-Ah qual é. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Vocês não acham mesmo que eu não percebi? E além do mais quantos anos vocês têm? Não há problema nenhum em dormir ao lado de uma pessoa, considerando que estamos com espaço bem limitado aqui.

-Ainda bem que a Lily é mais madura que todos vocês... –Peter comentou distraído.

Lily olhou para ele surpresa, fazendo-o corar na hora.

-Desculpa senhorita Evans, eu não fui muito discreto. –ele pediu.

Lily riu suavemente.

-Sem preocupações desnecessárias, Peter. –ela falou sorrindo –Pode me chamar de Lily.

O rapaz sorriu.

-Vai ser um prazer Lily.

Ela riu mais uma vez, de um jeito confortável que encheu o carro.

James pegou-se olhando para Lily. O jeito que ela podia ser doce quando queria, como ela parecia delicada, daquele jeito, o quanto bonita ela era... Tão perdido estava em contemplar Lily enquanto ela conversava com Peter que sequer viu o sorriso maroto que Remus e Sirius trocaram ao se darem conta do que ele olhava.

***

Lily esperava que quanto mais eles se aproximassem da Espanha o clima fosse melhorando, mas aparentemente era bem o contrário. A temperatura naquele cidade estava 5ºC e ainda tinha um certo vento cortante que era extremamente desagradável, o que fez com que ela fechasse mais o casaco que ela usava.

A travessia não seria longa. Apesar de ser fim de tarde ela podia avistar a outra cidade na margem oposta do lago. Não levaria mais que quinze minutos para que a travessia estivesse feita. Eles estavam no momento parados em uma fila de carros esperando a balsa chegar.

-Lily, você gostaria de passar a noite hoje em uma hospedaria? –Remus ofereceu.

-Remus, nós não temos... –James começou a protestar, antes de ser interrompido por Lily.

-Sem problemas, Remus. Aparentemente vocês estão com pressa por algum motivo, eu não quero segurá-los. Eu posso descansar no barco para a Sardenha. –ela afirmou com um sorriso.

-Evans, você é um doce... –Sirius falou meio irônico, meio sincero.

-Obrigada, Black. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Que escola você freqüentou, Lily? –Peter perguntou curiosa.

-Originalmente eu deveria ter ido para Hogwarts, mas meus pais não queriam me colocar numa escola de magia. Tudo o que acontecera no passado, o meu estranho dom, já tinha sido o bastante para assustá-los, mas Dumbledore conseguiu convence-los a me mandar para Beubaxtons...

-Dumbledore? –James perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ele vem "cuidando" de mim desde o incidente na minha pequena vila. –ela falou com um sorriso triste –Ele sempre foi muito bom comigo. Eu gostaria de ter ido para Hogwarts...

-E por você não foi? –Remus insistiu –Qual a diferença entre Hogwarts e Beubaxtons?

-Beubaxtons é um colégio só para garotas. –Lily falou como se fosse óbvio –E supostas damas. –ela adicionou –Damas não comentam, ou fazem fofocas, ou espalham boatos, ou se metem em vida alheia...

-Ou seja, mesmo que elas achassem que havia algo de estranho com você...

-Ninguém nunca comentou nada na minha frente. –Lily concluiu o pensamento de Sirius.

-Isso não é um tanto...

-Doloroso com certeza. –ela cortou mais uma vez –Eu nunca tive amigas de verdade em Beubaxtons. Mas... –ela suspirou –Eu sempre tive minha família e isso sempre foi o bastante para mim.

-E quando você os perdeu? –Remus perguntou inseguro.

Lily olhou para o longe, para a balsa que já se aproximava para atracar.

-Eu já estava perdida nessa época. –ela respondeu vagamente.

Os Marotos trocaram olhares preocupados e decidiram não falar mais no problema.

Logo os carros já estavam dentro da balsa e ela dirigia-se lentamente para a margem oposta do rio.

Lily estava debruçada numa das grades, olhando para a água negra. Devia estar tão congelante quanto o ar, até mais...

-Você não esta pensando em se jogar, né -Sirius perguntou colocando-se ao lado dela –Um de nós teria que pular atrás de você e como eu estou mais perto teria que ser eu... E eu odeio nadar. –ele concluiu tranqüilo.

Lily bufou incomodada.

-Você não tem outra pessoa para incomodar não, Black E para sua informação eu não sou uma suicida.

-Ah foi mal, madame. –ele falou irônico –É que você estava olhando tão fixamente para a água que até me preocupou.

-Agradeço a preocupação, Black. –ela falou irônica –Mas eu não preciso de babá.

Foi então que ela reparou que Sirius não estava mais prestando atenção nela. Ele tinha um olhar suspeito virado para algum lugar. E ela percebeu que Remus e James também trocavam palavras preocupadas.

-Ei Sirius! –James chamou de maneira descontraída –Vem cá, cara.

-Eu já volto, Senhorita Evans. –Sirius falou, sem esconder uma certa preocupação na voz.

Lily viu ele ir na direção dos dois amigos e logo Peter juntar-se a eles. Algo não estava bem.

-Senhorita Lily, cuidado! –ela ouviu a voz de James gritar, mas não foi rápida o bastante.

Um feitiço atingiu-a em cheio no peito. Ela não sabia o que era, mas fez com que ela caísse imóvel no chão.

-Droga! Remus, Sirius, Peter se espalhem e não deixem que eles a peguem! –James falou firme.

Eles haviam percebido os Comensais tarde demais. Eles suspeitaram, mas não foram rápidos o bastante e Lily agora havia sido atingida por um feitiço. O que quer que fosse James esperava que não fosse letal.

Lily não conseguia mover um músculo sequer do seu corpo. Sentia-se como gelatina, sem firmeza para se levantar ou para fazer um mínimo gesto. Até respirar começava a parecer demasiado cansativo. Do ponto onde ela estava ele viu James e os outros Aurores sacarem suas varinhas e se porem a lutar contra os homens que haviam saído de lugar nenhum. Por Merlin, quem eram esses homens agora

-Remus, vá proteger a Lily. –James ordenou.

-Certo. –Remus concordou, mas ao se livrar do Comensal que enfrentava mais três se puseram no caminho dele.

James viu frustrado que não havia como nenhum deles sair dali naquele momento para perto de Lily que se mantinha imóvel caída ao chão. De onde haviam saído tantos Comensais E o principal: para que tantos para capturar uma única garota

-Ora, se não é nossa pequena sangue ruim aqui... –Lily ouviu a voz debochada falar se aproximando a ela.

Ela não conseguiu levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, mas percebeu pelos sapatos que havia dois homens ali.

-Nós realmente precisamos levá-la viva -a segunda pessoa perguntou.

-Não. –o primeiro respondeu –Nós não temos que poupar a vida da sangue-ruim. Só temos que tira-la do caminho do Lorde.

Lily sentiu-se ser levantada do chão e quando levantou os olhos, encontrou o olhar frio do comensal que a carregava.

-Acho que você vai dar um pequeno mergulho, sangue ruim. –o homem falou com um sorriso cruel.

Antes que Lily tivesse tempo de entender o significado real daquelas palavras seu corpo foi arremessado por cima das grades, em direção as águas negras...

**XxX**

N/A: Reviews?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sim, ela tinha razão. A água estava congelante. Ela sentiu como se mil agulhas entrassem em seu corpo de uma só vez. Ela tentou prender a respiração, mas o ar parecia sair sozinho dos seus pulmões. Seu corpo começou a afundar e ela ainda presa pelo feitiço não podia fazer nada. Ela já não conseguia mais prender o ar. Ela já não conseguia mais lutar. Ela só via as coisas se tornando mais e mais confusas e escuras.

***

James viu os Comensais se aproximando de Lily, viu eles a pegarem no colo e viu ela ser jogada na água negra sem poder fazer nada. Ele ainda tentava se livrar de três Comensais da Morte, mas um desespero cresceu nele ao saber que Lily estava sem poder fazer nada. Ela morreria e ele falharia mais uma vez. Ele não podia aceitar isso. Jurara nunca mais falhar. Ele não podia deixar nada acontecer a ela.

Uma força veio ele não soube de onde e o fez rechaçar os três Comensais com violência. Ele conseguiu tempo o suficiente para correr para a borda do barco.

-James! –Sirius gritou, mas não teve tempo de ir na direção do amigo.

James mergulhou na água gelada sem hesitar, mas a escuridão da noite tornava impossível ver qualquer coisa. Ele sentiu a água congelante em contato com a sua pele e sentia que era difícil até prender a respiração, mas ele não podia desistir. Mergulhou mais uma vez, dessa vez com uma forte luz saindo da sua varinha. Ele não podia ver a grande distancia, mas ai ele viu. Afundando não muito longe dele um lampejo de vermelho.

Ele nadou com todas as suas forças, mas a água gelada fazia parecer que o esforço era muito grande. Mas ali estava realmente Lily. Afundando vagarosamente, branca como um... Não, não um cadáver.

Ele pegou-a pela mão e nadou para a superfície com todas as suas forças. Ele quase não tinha mais forças e tinha medo do que poderia ter acontecido a Lily. Não, não medo. Ele não sentia mais essas coisas. Era apenas receio.

Ele sabia que aparatar faria com que o Ministério soubesse da localização dele, mas no momento foi a única solução que lhe pareceu viável.

Ele aparatou na baía da cidade em que a balsa deveria chegar. Ele mal sabia por onde começar, mas ele sabia que ela primeiro precisaria de forças para respirar normalmente. Então pegou a varinha e apontou para ela primeiro.

-_Finite Incantatem_!

O estado de Lily não pareceu melhorar muito, mas ele já sabia que não seria o suficiente. Debruçou-se sobre ela e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, forçando ar para os pulmões da ruiva.

-Vamos, Evans. Por favor... Me mostra um pouco dessa sua teimosia agora... –ele pediu preocupado, enquanto fazia massagem cardíaca nela.

Ele já começava a ficar realmente preocupado quando ao fazer mais uma vez respiração boca a boca nela, viu ela tremer e então começar a tossir, água vertendo de sua boca.

Ela voltou a respirar, mas também tremia compulsivamente de frio. James fez um feitiço que secou aos dois imediatamente, mas o corpo dela permanecia frio como gelo.

James sabia que não existia nenhum feitiço eficiente o bastante para aquecer um corpo, ou pelo menos seguro o bastante, mas ele sabia um método. O que eles ensinavam na Academia de Aurores para o caso de uma emergência. Bom, aquela era uma emergência.

Ele pegou Lily no colo e olhou em volta. A parte do cais onde eles estavam era onde haviam pequenos galpões disponíveis para serem alugados. Ele usou sua varinha para abrir a porta de um deles e entrou ali com Lily.

James encontrou o interruptor e acendeu a luz iluminando o local. Havia várias caixas empilhadas ali, mas o lugar parecia limpo o bastante. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando o ar frio da noite lá fora. Ele conjurou dois pesados cobertores e estendeu um no chão deitando Lily sobre ele. Ela não se mexia, sua pele ainda estava congelante e sua respiração parecia bem pesada, mas ela pelo menos respirava.

Ele olhou a ruiva deitada no chão. Ele tinha certeza que ela ia surtar por causa disso mais tarde, mas pelo menos ela estaria viva e seria uma preocupação a menos para ele.

Ele tirou o cachecol que ela usava e então livrou-a do casaco pesado. Tirou as botas que ela usava e as meias. Respirou fundo enquanto tentava pensar em uma forma melhor de esquentá-la, mas ele sabia que usar o calor de um corpo é o melhor jeito de aquecer outro corpo. E era o que ele faria, usaria seu corpo para aquecer Lily.

Sentiu um estranho nervosismo ao tirar a blusa de Lily. Não era como se ele nunca tivesse tirado a roupa de uma mulher antes, mas esse negócio de inconsciência fazia parecer um abuso da parte dele.

A pele dela era porcelana pura por baixo da roupa. A única coisa que a maculava era aquela marca criminosa que o Ministério havia feito nela. Ele puxou as calças dela. Tinha a sensação de que Sirius nunca o deixaria em paz por isso. Talvez fosse melhor não contar essa ao amigo.

Ele jogou o cobertor sobre ela, antes de tirar os próprios sapatos e o casaco. Permaneceu com a calça que usava, mas tirou a camisa e decidiu que assim seria o bastante. Ou pelo menos teria que ser.

Ele enfiou-se debaixo do cobertor junto com ela. Ele deitou seu corpo com cuidado sobre o dela. Ela parecia tão pequena que ele não acreditava ser difícil ele esmaga-la com seu peso.

-Vamos, Lily! –ele implorou, enquanto esfregava as mãos nos braços dela, nos ombros, tentando fazer com que o corpo dela se esquentasse mais uma vez.

Ele passava as mãos pelo corpo de Lily, enquanto chamava o nome dela repetidas vezes. Lentamente a cor começou a voltar ao rosto dela e a pele dela começou a esquentar.

James soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ela ia ficar bem. Ela não ia morrer. Ele não ia falhar de novo. Não, nunca mais ele ia falhar.

De repente Lily começou a se mexer sob ele no que parecia um ataque nervoso. Ela gritava e se debatia, tentando soltar-se dele.

-Senhorita Evans, pare! –James pediu tentando segurar as mãos dela –Sou eu, James Potter. Acalme-se.

-Me solta! –ela gritava, em meio ao que parecia ser um delírio –Me deixa em paz!

-Lily, se acalme! Sou eu, o Potter. O idiota do trem! –ele insistiu.

Lily ainda se debateu mais uma vez, antes de parar e aparentemente cair no sono.

-Claro. –James falou irônico –É só falar que eu sou um idiota que ela se lembra de quem eu sou.

Ele soltou um suspiro, antes de olhar a ruiva adormecida sob ele. Sem perceber ele levou a mão ao rosto dela para tirar uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que caia sobre a face dela.

O alivio também fez o cansaço desabar sobre ele. E antes que ele pudesse perceber ele já havia caído no sono, abraçado a Lily.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ela se perguntava se estaria morta. A última coisa que ela lembrava era que havia caído na água e tudo em volta era escuro e frio, e que ela não podia fazer nada para se salvar. Então de onde vinha esse conforto, essa segurança e esse calor que ela sentia agora? Ela devia estar morta. Essa era a única resposta...

***

James abriu os olhos devagar. Já estava claro. Quanto tempo ele havia dormido?

Ele tentou se mexer, mas viu que era difícil. Ele olhou para o seu lado. A noite anterior inteira voltou de uma só vez para ele e o resto de sono que ainda restava desapareceu imediatamente.

Lily dormia em seus braços. Viva. Ele a havia salvado. Ela estava ali e ele não havia falhado. Ele respirou aliviado. E foi ai que ele percebeu quão junto eles estavam. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito dele e as pernas enroscadas as dele. Ela estava abraçada a ele do mesmo jeito que ele estava abraçado a ela.

James não costumava dormir assim com garotas. Ele odiava esse negócio de dormir agarrado, ele não se sentia confortável, mas parecia tão certo ela estar ali. Tão logo o pensamento atingiu James ele fez de tudo para rechaçá-lo. Isso era ridículo. Lily Evans era só mais uma missão como todas as outras.

Ele se preparava para se separar dela, quando os olhos dela começaram a se abrir. Ele mal teve tempo de tirar um dos braços de perto dela quando ela abriu os olhos de repente.

Foi um segundo. Os olhos dela olharam para ele, se arregalaram em surpresa ela olhou para si mesma e gritou.

-Senhorita Lily, se acalme. –James pediu sentando-se.

-Me acalmar? –ela repetiu incrédula sentando-se o mais longe possível dele –Eu vou. Assim que você me explicar o que exatamente significa isso! –ela exigiu, enquanto puxava o cobertor para esconder seu corpo.

-Você caiu na água. –James lembrou.

-Na verdade eu fui jogada. –ela cortou.

-O que seja. –James falou revirando os olhos –A questão é que eu tive que pular na água e te tirar de la. Depois você tinha que ser aquecida. Eu não sabia nenhum outro jeito de te esquentar que não fosse...

-Calor do corpo humano. –ela completou por ele. Ela suspirou, parecendo mais calma –Desculpa o escândalo. Obrigada por ter me salvado. Eu odeio causar tanto problema.

-Não tem problema. Essa é minha missão de qualquer jeito. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Obrigada pela consideração... –ela falou irônica.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

-Eu peço perdão pela... –James fez um gesto indicando os dois –situação.

-Sem problemas. –Lily falou dando de ombros –Devo ter sido eu quem te abraçou. Eu tenho mania de abraçar qualquer coisa que esteja por perto quando eu durmo.

-Deve ter sido você mesmo, porque eu odeio dormir abraçado. –James falou.

-Vai ver você só não achou a pessoa certa para abraçar ainda. –ela falou dando de ombros e começando a recolher suas roupas.

"Você me pareceu bem abraçável..." James pensou, mas logo espantou os pensamentos. Ele não podia pensar nela de outra forma que não fosse como missão. Ele já tinha mais exemplos do que o necessário para saber que tipo de confusão acontecia quando não se mantinha uma distancia profissional. Se envolver emocionalmente só atrapalhava as coisas.

-Onde estão os outros? –Lily perguntou de repente.

-Ah droga! –James resmungou –Sirius já deve estar encomendando nosso enterro... –ele mexeu nos bolsos de seu casaco até encontrar o que parecia ser um espelho de bolso.

-Tem certeza que essa é a hora para se preocupar com a aparência Potter? –Lily provocou.

-Esse é não é um espelho comum. –James falou revirando os olhos –Sirius? Sirius! –ele chamou olhando para o espelho.

Para a surpresa de Lily a voz de Sirius respondeu.

-Pontas? Você ta vivo?

-Não, Almofadinhas, esse é meu espírito vindo para avisar que eu quero margaridas ao invés de rosas no meu tumulo. –James falou impaciente.

-Levando em conta que seu sacrifício foi por outra causa eu achei que você ia querer lírios. –a voz provocadora de Sirius respondeu.

Lily não conseguiu não rir.

-É a senhorita Evans ai?

-É, nós estamos bem. –James informou.

-Ah graças a Merlin. Peter e Remus estão desesperados para saber se ela esta bem.

-Diga que eu agradeço a preocupação comigo. –James falou irônico.

-Nós sabemos que você não morre fácil. –Sirius falou tranqüilo.

James revirou os olhos.

-Vamos nos encontrar onde?

-Nós estamos com o carro parado perto do cais. –Sirius informou –O Ministério apareceu aqui depois de toda aquela bagunça com os Comensais da Morte. Nós tivemos que nos esconder, já que não sabíamos se era apropriado ou não deixá-los sabendo da gente.

-Vocês fizeram bem. Nós nos encontramos com vocês logo. –James guardou o espelho.

Quando ele virou-se para olhar para Lily ela já estava totalmente vestida.

-Você vai ficar ai muito tempo exibindo esse peitoral todo, ou vai se vestir logo para a gente pode ir? –ela perguntou irônica.

James arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido.

-Algum problema com o meu "peitoral"? –ele perguntou divertido.

-Tirando o fato de você estar ai exibindo ele ao invés de se vestir? –Lily perguntou tentando soar irônica, mas ela parecia mais incomodada –Nenhum.

James riu.

-Não é mais fácil admitir que eu estou te deixando tentada, senhorita Evans? –ele provocou.

-A única tentação que eu poderia ter a seu respeito tem a ver com uma faca e seu pescoço um bem perto do outro... –ela respondeu tranqüila.

James riu de novo. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia desafiado por nada nem ninguém.

-É tão difícil assim admitir que eu sou irresistível? –ele provocou mais uma vez.

-Eu mereço. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Acho melhor você voltar a ser o babaca, porque esse negócio de sedutor não combina com você. –ela avisou.

James riu.

-Eu tenho que discordar. Sabia que na época da escola eu e o Sirius éramos os caras mais populares da escola? Nós tínhamos filas de admiradoras.

-Isso só prova como tem garotas idiotas nesse mundo. –Lily retrucou tranqüila –E não me espanta nada o Sirius ter sido um galinha. Ele tem cara de cafajeste.

-Eu diria que ele prefere ser chamado de cachorro. –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Que seja. –Lily falou impaciente –A gente pode ir agora?

James terminou de amarrar seus sapatos.

-Podemos.

Os dois deixaram o galpão e andaram em silêncio.

A cabeça de James trabalhava a mil. Ela era bonita. E esperta. E tinha um gênio... Ela não lembrava em nada Gwyneth. Nada mesmo. Gwyneth para começar era uma loira de 1,78 m, com longas pernas e olhos azuis. Lily era pequena, 1,60 m no máximo. E ruiva, incrivelmente ruiva. E aqueles olhos verdes? Merlin, ele nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo em toda a vida dele. E aquela boca? Ela tinha lábios tão lindos que certamente mereciam um...

-Ei Pontas!

James sentiu-se sendo despertado pela realidade. A realidade de que a cabeça dele devis ficar bem longe dos lábios de Lily. Aliás, ele inteiro devia ficar bem longe da ruiva.

Sirius estava parado uns três metros a frente, juntamente com Remus e Peter, ao lado do carro.

-Lily! –Remus pareceu extremamente aliviado de vê-la –Eu fico feliz que esteja bem.

-Obrigada, Remus. –Lily sorriu para ele.

-Nós estávamos muito preocupados com você. –Peter continuou –Mas não tínhamos uma brecha para tentar te alcançar.

-Não se preocupem. –James falou alto, interrompendo a conversa deles –Eu pulei num rio congelante para salvar a senhorita ai, mas eu estou ótimo. –ele falou irônico.

-Conte tudo para o tio Sirius, senhorita Evans. –Sirius falou passando um braço pelo ombro de Lily –O James se aproveitou de você? Ele tirou uma casquinha na hora de fazer o boca a boca?

-Sirius! –James falou inconformado.

Lily apenas riu.

-Eu não sei quanto ao boca a boca, _tio Sirius_... –ela falou marota –Mas depois...

Três pares de olhos viraram-se para ela, muito curiosos.

-Prossiga, minha cara. –Sirius falou interessado.

-Evans, por favor, não... –James começou, mas foi ignorado.

-A única coisa que eu sei é que eu acordei essa manhã seminua e abraçada a ele. –ela falou indicando James com a cabeça.

-Pontas! –Sirius falou, com falsa inconformidade na voz –Quantas vezes eu tenho que te ensinar isso? Primeiro jantar, depois sexo casual!

-Sirius, cala a boca. –James falou entre dentes –Não foi nada disso e você sabe bem disso. –ele falou olhando para Lily.

-Eu sei. –ela respondeu tranqüila –Mas mesmo assim é engraçado ver sua cara quando te acusam do contrário.

James bufou.

-Acho que estão todos contra mim.

-Eu não estou. –Peter ofereceu.

-Valeu Rabicho.

-Qual a cor da calcinha dela mesmo? –Sirius perguntou displicente.

-Azul. –James respondeu sem pensar.

–Você reparou! –Sirius gritou vitorioso -Eu sabia!

-Ah calem a boca! –James respondeu irritado entrando no carro e batendo a porta com força.

Do lado de fora os três amigos dele gargalhavam.

-Mas conta ai, senhorita Evans. –Sirius pediu falsamente sério –Não rolou nem um clima?

-Clima nenhum, Black. –ela falou revirando os olhos –O Potter não faz meu tipo.

-Ah não. –Sirius pareceu pensativo –Bom, então fique a vontade para escolher qualquer um dos outros três. Nós temos homens para todos os gostos aqui. –ele falou fazendo um gesto em direção aos amigos.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Se você deixar ele vai falar besteiras desse tipo pelo resto do dia e nós queremos pegar o avião para Ibiza ainda hoje senhorita Lily. –ele falou sorrindo –Será que podemos ir?

-Com certeza, senhor Remus. –ela respondeu com um sorriso animado.

No fim da tarde um avião decolava para Ibiza. E os cinco estavam nele.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Quando o avião desceu em Ibiza já era noite. Saindo do aeroporto os cinco decidiram pedir um táxi para ir até o centro da cidade e de la verem para onde iriam.

-Já que nós somos cinco eu acho que a Lily devia sentar no colo do James. –Sirius sugeriu com um enorme sorriso maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos e sem falar nada se sentou no colo de Sirius.

-Olha ruiva, com todo respeito, você não faz meu tipo. –ele avisou tranqüilo.

-É com o que eu estou contando. –ela respondeu despreocupada.

O motorista deixou os cinco numa das ruas mais badaladas, de frente para a praia. De la já se podia ver vários hotéis e bares. As ruas já estavam abarrotadas de pessoas de todas as tribos e feições. Havia luzes coloridas e o lugar lembrava um sonho. Um sonho adolescente de fugir e viver em meio a festas sem nunca olhar para trás.

Esse, um dia, havia sido o sonho de Lily, mas ela não tivera coragem de realizá-lo. Aparentemente Samantha King tivera.

-Vamos, senhorita Evans. – a voz de James despertou-a para a realidade que era dela.

Mas as luzes a estavam seduzindo, pareciam tão convidativas...

***

Após quarenta minutos James já estava pronto para desistir. Ele perguntara há várias pessoas sobre o tal lugar onde Samantha havia sido vista pela última vez. Um lugar chamado _Hell_.

-Dever ser uma boate. –o policial para quem James perguntara falou pensativo –Mas eu nunca ouvi falar.

-Obrigado. –James agradeceu desanimado.

-E ai? –Peter perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

-Ele também não conhece. –James respondeu cansado.

-Ah que saco. –Sirius reclamou –Onde infernos fica essa Hell?

-Hell?

Os cinco viraram-se para o jovem que havia se aproximado.

-Vocês estão querendo ir no Hell? –ele perguntou.

Ele era provavelmente espanhol. Dava para ver pela aparência hispânica de seus traços e pelo seu sotaque. Devia ser jovem, da idade deles.

-Estamos. –James respondeu –Você sabe onde é?

-Sei sim. –o rapaz respondeu abrindo um sorriso –Eu estou indo com uns amigos para la agora mesmo.

-Você pode nos indicar o caminho? –Remus pediu.

-Eu levo vocês. –o rapaz ofereceu.

James agradeceu e eles seguiram-no até uma caminhonete Ford vermelha.

-Pulem na caçamba. –o rapaz falou.

Os cinco se sentaram na caçamba, onde havia mais duas caixas de cerveja.

A caminhonete saiu seguindo mais dois carros. Eles andaram por um bom tempo. Logo a paisagem glamurosa do centro foi desaparecendo, dando lugar a lugares sujos e negligenciados.

-Será que é por aqui mesmo? –Remus perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu espero que sim. –James respondeu inseguro.

Logo o carro parou.

-Chegamos. –o rapaz avisou.

Os Marotos e Lily olharam em volta e se viram diante do que parecia ser uma casa abandonada. A construção era gigante e um dia devia ter sido uma bela casa, o que ela claramente não era mais.

-Aqui? –Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

-É, aqui. –o rapaz respondeu tranqüilo pegando as duas caixas de cerveja e apoiando uma sobre cada ombro.

-Senhorita Evans fique ao meu lado. –James pediu.

-Pontas, se você quer ficar perto da ruiva é só falar. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

James ignorou-o.

O grupo que estava com o rapaz que os trouxe até ali foi abrindo a porta da casa e entrando sem cerimônias. Os Marotos e Lily seguiram o grupo com cuidado, sem saber o que esperar.

O chão sob eles parecia pulsar como se fosse vivo e havia um barulho que eles não sabiam identificar, nem sabiam de onde vinha.

A casa estava totalmente vazia e suja, mas as luzes estavam acesas em alguns cômodos, os que eles passaram fazendo seu caminho.

O rapaz que os trouxera e os amigos andaram tranqüilamente, conversando e rindo. Quando eles chegaram a cozinha um dos rapazes abriu uma porta e ai sim o barulho aumentou absurdamente. Foi ai que tudo fez sentido. O barulho vinha do porão sob eles. Era ali naquela porta que a tal Hell começava.

-Eu acho que a defesa civil e a saúde pública iam amar esse lugar. –Sirius comentou irônico.

-Essa garota não pode estar aqui. –Lily falou incrédula.

-Nós já vamos descobrir. –James falou mais seguro do que realmente se sentia.

Eles desceram as escadas, já começando a ver o ambiente melhor. Ao fim da escada havia um cara enorme, com cara de mau. Provavelmente um "segurança".

-Nós estamos procurando por Samantha King. –James falou para o homem.

-Ela deve estar entrando no ringue agora. –foi a resposta do grandalhão.

Os cinco se olharam confusos.

-Ringue? –Sirius falou pensativo –Será que eles têm luta de mulher na lama aqui? –ele soava quase esperançoso.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Cala a boca, Sirius.

Dos pés da escada era mais fácil ver o lugar. Aquilo estava lotado. Se naquele espaço cabiam cem pessoas havia ali naquele momento umas trezentas. A luz era fraca e o ar parecia abafado e cheio de poeira. O som que se ouvia não era de música, era de conversa e gritos, vozes de humanas.

Eles cortaram seu caminho pela multidão, procurando qualquer coisa que parecesse um ringue.

Quando os gritos começaram a se tornar mais altos eles entenderam que haviam encontrado o que procuravam.

Definitivamente não era o que Sirius estava esperando.

O tal ringue era um buraco quadrado de dois por dois metros de largura e dois metros fundo no chão. Dentro do ringue havia um homem de pelo menos dois metros de altura. Enorme, forte, cheio de tatuagens na pele queimada de sol, cabeça raspada e barba por fazer. Diante dele havia uma garota. Samantha King, com certeza. Ela era pequena, 1,60, no máximo, com um corpo cheio de curvas proporcionais. Ela tinha a pele morena e cabelos castanhos escuros lisos e longos, presos num rabo de cavalo.

-O que raios eles estão fazendo? –Peter perguntou preocupado.

-Eu tenho um palpite, mas espero estar errado. –Remus falou olhando a cena.

Samantha parecia tranqüila. Ela olhava para o homem diante dele como se não houvesse diferença nenhuma entre eles.

Os homens ao redor gritavam o que James interpretou como apostas. Samantha era aparentemente a preferida.

-Ela parece ser famosa por aqui. –James observou.

-Deve ser. A informação que a gente tinha é que ela veio pra cá há dois anos. É surpreendente que ela tenha ficado nesse lugar tanto tempo. –Remus comentou.

-Eu não sei se eu quero ver isso... –Lily falou hesitante.

-Não se preocupe, senhorita Lily. –Sirius falou tranqüilo –Qualquer coisa e você pode apostar que o James te protege.

Lily revirou os olhos, enquanto James acertava uma cotovelada no amigo.

O som de uma campainha chamou a atenção deles. Os gritos ficaram mais altos.

O gigante fez o primeiro movimento, desferindo um soco contra Samantha, que desviou num movimento rápido.

-Eu não quero ver isso. –Lily falou tapando os olhos.

-Mulheres... –Sirius falou, revirando os olhos.

Samantha mantinha-se tranqüila, desviando-se da sucessão de golpes de seu adversário, mas nunca revidando. Ela parecia estar esperando alguma coisa.

Até que o gigante desferiu um soco e Samantha viu sua oportunidade. Ela desviou do golpe, mas conseguiu dar um tapa no antebraço esquerdo do homem.

-Espero que isso não seja tudo o que ela pode fazer. –Sirius falou irônico.

-Olha aquilo! –Remus falou impressionado.

James teve que olhar atentamente para ver o que Remus tinha visto. O braço esquerdo do gigante estava caído inerte, como um parte sem vida no corpo. Ele parecia não ter mai força para levantar o braço.

-Como ela fez isso? –Peter perguntou impressionado.

-Eu nem imagino, mas acabo de perceber porque ela também é especial. –Remus observou.

Em mais um momento de distração do gigante Samantha bateu com a mão no joelho direito dele. O homem deu mais uns passos sem firmeza, antes de seu joelho falsear e ele cair no chão. Com o oponente caído de joelhos diante de si Samantha não teve dúvida, em acertar-lhe um chute certeiro na face, com a pesada bota que usava, o que fez o gigante cair para trás.

-_VULPEJA! VULPEJA! _–a platéia gritava alucinada.

Samantha jogou um olhar para o seu oponente caído e bateu levemente no joelho direito dele, como que para checar se ela estava acordado. O homem pareceu reagir e ela riu levemente antes de pegar o braço esquerdo dele e ajudá-lo a se sentar.

-Cara, isso foi demais. –Peter falou animado.

-Ai está uma mulher que sabe como tratar um homem... –Lily falou impressionada.

-Vamos atrás dela. –James falou.

Eles andaram com dificuldade pelo lugar apinhado. Por sorte Samantha também era parada por várias pessoas e eles conseguiram alcançá-la.

-Samantha King! –James chamou, quando achou que a distância entre eles era o bastante para ela ouvi-lo.

Ao som do seu nome Samantha virou-se, mas sua expressão era de poucos amigos.

-Quem é você? –ela exigiu.

-James Potter, Auror Supremo do Ministério Inglês. –ele falou sem se intimidar.

Os olhos de Samantha se arregalaram.

-Fique longe de mim! –ela avisou.

-Senhorita King, não se preocupe. –Remus assegurou –Nós só queremos...

Samantha deu um tapa na mão que Remus estendera em sua direção.

-Fiquem longe de mim. –ela gritou, antes de se afastar correndo.

-Quando vocês vão entender que para algumas pessoas o nome do Ministério não é consolo nenhum? –Lily falou com um suspiro entristecido.

-Vamos atrás dela. –James falou –Peter, Remus não percam a senhorita ai de vista.

Ele e Sirius começaram a abrir caminho por entre a multidão.

-Droga! –Remus praguejou.

-O que foi, Remus? –Peter perguntou preocupado.

-Eu não consigo mexer meu braço! Ela fez alguma coisa e eu não sinto mais meu braço. –Remus falou beirando o desespero.

Peter levantou o braço de Remus que Samantha havia tocado. Eles viram, surpresos, que o braço parecia estar apodrecendo rapidamente.

-Cara, isso ta parecendo podre. –Peter falou torcendo o nariz.

Lily tocou a pele escura com a ponta dos dedos, primeiro de forma hesitante. A pele dela parecia brilhar, mesmo na luz difusa. Logo a pele apodrecida começou a clarear mais uma vez, até voltar ao normal.

-Uau. –Peter murmurou impressionado.

-Eu estou sentindo meu braço de novo. –Remus falou impressionado, mexendo a mão.

-Vamos atrás deles. –Lily falou preocupada –Essa garota é mais problema do que vocês estavam esperando.

-E daí? Ela também é... –Peter cochichou para Remus antes de eles saírem atrás da ruiva.

***

James e Sirius correram atrás de Samantha até saírem de casa e caírem na rua deserta. Ela era rápida, mas eles eram Marotos. Os dois trocaram um olhar de entendimento e Sirius se afastou de James, indo por outro caminho, enquanto o Maroto continuava a correr atrás de Samantha. James achava que eles tinham sorte por ela ainda não ter aparatado, apesar de ele não entender porque ela não fazia isso.

Ela pegou uma distância de James, mas quando virou uma das esquinas escuras deu de cara com Sirius esperando por ela.

-Que tal você parar de correr um pouquinho e conversar com a gente? –ele propôs tranqüilo.

-Fique longe de mim. –ela falou irritada, antes de tentar acertar um chute nele.

Apesar do susto Sirius conseguiu escapar por pouco do golpe.

-Merlin, que violência. –Sirius falou indignado –Sossega, mulher. A gente só quer conversar.

-Eu não tenho assunto nenhum com vocês, cachorrinhos do Ministério. –ela afirmou irritada, antes de tentar dar mais um golpe nele.

-Sirius! Cuidado com ela! –James que se aproximava correndo gritou.

-Nem precisa avisar. –Sirius falou irônico, enquanto ainda desviava dos golpes dela.

Num movimento rápido ele tirou o casaco e conseguiu prender as duas mãos dela.

-E agora, nervosinha? –ele provocou –O que você vai fazer?

Ela lançou a cabeça para frente e acertou o nariz dele. Os olhos de Sirius se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não a soltou.

-Ai sua filha de uma...

-Olha a boca, Almofadinhas... –James falou com um sorriso maroto se aproximando –Mas bem pensado. –ele observou as mãos dela, que estavam presas. –Assim ela não pode usar aquele truquezinho dela.

Samantha deu um sorriso de canto de lábios.

-É, sorte a de vocês. –ela falou irônica –Mas não da pra dizer o mesmo pra aquele outro amiguinho seu. Se vocês não fizerem nada rápido o braço dele vai apodrecer até ter que ser amputado.

Os dois olharam em choque para ela.

-Você vai desfazer isso. –James exigiu.

-Eu vou pensar no caso de vocês. –ela falou tranqüila –Eu só resolvo o problema se vocês me soltarem agora.

-Não vai ser necessário. –Remus, que vinha se aproximando, falou tranqüilo –O problema já foi resolvido.

Samantha arregalou os olhos, claramente chocada.

-Como você fez isso? –ela quis saber.

-Não foi ele. Fui eu.

O olhar de Samantha desviou-se de Remus e foi parar na pequena ruiva que vinha na direção deles. Ela parecia tão orgulhosa quanto a própria Samantha o era.

-E quem seria você, vermelhinha?

-Lily Evans.

Lily parou a uma distância segura de Samantha.

-Pode soltá-la, Sirius. –a ruiva falou –Não tem nada que ela possa fazer contra um de nós.

Sirius hesitou por um minuto, mas acabou largando Samantha. A morena pareceu encolher como um rato encurralado, mas seu olhar mais uma vez caiu em Lily. E quando seus olhos se cruzaram a coisa mais estranha do mundo aconteceu.

Era uma sensação de alívio. Um alívio indescritível. Como se finalmente depois de um longo tempo de procura as duas houvessem encontrado algo que elas procuravam.

-Senhorita Evans? –Remus chamou preocupado.

Lily não ouviu. A mente dela estava trabalhando com força, tentando se lembrar de onde ela poderia conhecer Samantha. E mesmo sem uma resposta para isso ela estava feliz de ter podido finalmente reencontrá-la.

Inconscientemente as duas deram um passo para frente. Os quatro rapazes se colocaram em alerta, pontos para pararem Samantha se fosse necessário. Lily levantou a mão parando eles.

-Esperem. –ela pediu, sua voz baixa.

Os meninos pararam, embora hesitantes. Samantha e Lily se aproximaram, os olhos travados na face uma da outra. A ansiedade crescendo dentro delas. Elas não entendiam o porque da batida descompassada de seus corações, mas sabiam que estavam felizes por finalmente estarem ali.

As duas estenderam as mãos, ao mesmo tempo e suavemente tocaram a ponta de seus dedos. Parecia certo. Parecia destinado. A palma da mão delas tinha exatamente o mesmo tamanho. E quando elas se juntaram, os quatro rapazes viram em choque uma luz suave envolver as duas.

_Finalmente eu te encontrei..._

**XxX**

**N/A: Esse é realmente o último capítulo q eu escrevi, saboreiem com cuidado, eu não sei qdo vem o próximo.**

Reviews?


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Voltei!!! Ah vai, nem demorou tanto dessa vez... "^^ hahahaha  
Antes de mais nada obrigada pelos reviews, vcs sao o maximo! (E foi mal a falta de acento, mas esse pc tem configuracao americana, por isso... Sem acento T.T)**

cklovewinter: Viu, nem demorou tanto assim ^^

Ninfa Cullen: Postado!

Cuca Malfoy: veio ^^

Dani Prongs: Hahaha Valeu.

S2 Lily S2: Lembro de vc sim queridinha, e vc nao enchia nao ^^

p. Calixto: Vc sabera em breve ;]

Ah soh mais uma coisa. Eu usei uma marcacao e nomes de lugares de Londres, q eu nem imagino se esta certo ou nao... Entao, soh peguem a ideia e ignorem se estiver errado XD

***

**Capítulo 9**

Eles dirigiram em profundo silêncio. Samantha também tinha uma velha caminhonete e os estava levando para... Bem, para algum lugar.

Lily estava sentada ao lado dela na cabine, silenciosa, olhando para as próprias mãos que estavam pousadas em seu colo. Samantha não estava muito diferente, seu olhar fixo na rua, as mãos agarrando firmemente o volante. Remus, que estava ao lado de Lily, próximo a janela, para garantir a segurança, olhava para a rua também sem falar nada.

Na caçamba os outros três estavam ainda mais calados. James estava extremamente preocupado. Essa história estava ficando estranha demais para o gosto dele. Ele sentia que algo ali estava muito errado e cedo ou tarde sobraria para eles.

-Chegamos. –Samantha declarou para a caminhonete em frente a um pequeno prédio.

Todos desceram em silêncio e seguiram a morena para dentro do prédio. Ela abriu a porta que dava para um pequeno apartamento e que mal podia ser chamado de lar.

Os móveis eram apenas os básicos e não havia nada decorativo, nem um vaso, nem um tapete, nem um quadro.

-Casa legal hein? –Sirius comentou irônico.

-Nunca se sabe quando você vai ter que fugir. –Samantha respondeu tranqüila -Quanto menos você tiver para deixar para trás mais fácil é partir.

Todos se calaram.

O apartamento era pequeno. Uma sala ao lado da cozinha, separada apenas por um balcão, as outras duas portas ali deviam levar a um quarto e a um banheiro.

-Deve ter alguma coisa pra comer na geladeira. –Samantha falou jogando sua jaqueta no sofá –O quarto é ali e tem um banheiro ali. Vocês podem passar a noite aqui e irem embora de manhã.

-Ah nós vamos. –James afirmou –E você vai com a gente.

-Não vou não! –ela afirmou, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

-OK, parem os dois. –Remus pediu –Amanhã conversaremos.

-Que seja. –Samantha deu de ombros –Você pode dormir no meu quarto se quiser. –ela falou para Lily.

-Acho que nós podemos dividir. –a ruiva falou sorrindo –Esses meninos são perigosos. Melhor não deixar você a sós com eles.

-Senhorita Evans! –Sirius falou com falso choque –Por quem você nos toma?

-Pelo pior tipo de homem que existe. –a ruiva respondeu sincera, fazendo Sirius rir.

-Viu, Pontas? –ele provocou James –A ruiva já é mais diversão que você. Acho que nós vamos tirar você do grupo e pôr ela.

James revirou os olhos, ignorando o amigo.

-Sem gracinhas. As duas. –ele avisou sério.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-O que você quiser, Alteza. –ela falou irônica.

As duas estavam indo para o quarto quando a voz de James fez as duas pararem.

-Ei senhorita Evans?

-O que foi agora, Potter? –Lily perguntou impaciente.

-Tem certeza de que você consegue dormir sem estar abraçada comigo? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily corou inteira e se recusou a responder, simplesmente entrando no quarto, logo seguida por Samantha. Quando James virou-se ele viu que seus três amigos o encaravam com sorrisos divertidos.

-O que? –ele perguntou desconfortável.

-Você ama essa ruiva. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

James revirou os olhos.

-Eu mal conheço ela. –James lembrou.

-Já ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista? –Remus provocou.

-Eu achava que sim. –James falou, de repente sério –Hoje em dia eu não acredito mais nessas coisas.

Os amigos dele murcharam na hora.

-James, não é a mesma coisa. –Sirius assegurou.

-Para mim parece exatamente a mesma coisa. –ele falou –Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. –ele falou sério –Evans pode ser divertida de se provocar e bonita, mas ela é uma missão e eu vou levar nosso relacionamento dessa forma. E fim de conversa.

***

-É impressão minha ou você e aquele Potter tem alguma coisa? –Samantha perguntou tão logo a porta se fechou atrás delas.

Lily corou de novo.

-Nós não temos nada. –Lily afirmou de forma firme.

-Tem certeza? –Samantha falou, um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios –Porque ele te olha como se quisesse te engolir.

Lily corou com o dobro de força.

-Deixa pra la. –Samantha falou rindo –Eu não quero ser a causa de uma explosão sua.

-É... Complicado. –Lily falou por fim –Ele é complicado. Mas não tem nada. –ela concluiu –Nada além dessa missão.

-Qual é a dessa missão exatamente? –Samantha quis saber.

-Você conhece Albus Dumbledore? –Lily quis saber.

-Cara estranho. –Samantha falou pensativa –Ele quis me levar pra tal escola da qual ele era diretor. Muito simpático, parece um vovô, mas eu não dei crédito a ele.

-Ele quer nós duas em segurança porque ele sabe que tem pessoas trás de nós, justamente por sermos... Diferentes. –Lily explicou com cuidado –Ele conhece esse pessoa na Sardenha que aparentemente pode nos manter seguras.

-Seguras dos cretinos do Ministério? –Samantha falou, fúria clara em sua voz.

-Você também? –Lily perguntou olhando o chão.

-Foi há vários anos... –Samantha falou dando de ombros –Eu estava de férias em Londres, eu só tinha 16 anos, mas era órfã. Ninguém na escola se importaria se eu tivesse sumido... Eles me encurralaram na rua.

-Como você escapou?

-Eu não tenho certeza. –Samantha admitiu –Quando eu acordei eu estava na sala de Dumbledore. Ele queria que eu ficasse em Hogwarts. Eu fugi naquela noite e sai da Inglaterra.

-Onde você estava estudando?

-Em Drumstrang.

-Mas essa não é uma escola de meninos? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Dumbledore achou que seria seguro, já que ninguém procuraria por uma menina numa escola de meninos... Eu era a única garota la. Foi divertido. –ela deu de ombros –Mas de certa forma...

-Solitário? –Lily sugeriu.

-É...

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos segundos. Até que Samantha limpou a garganta.

-O banheiro é ali. –ela falou apontando a porta –Você pode tomar banho primeiro se quiser.

-Obrigada. –Lily sorriu –Obrigada mesmo.

***

Lily não saberia explicar o que ela sentia no momento. Essa sensação de estar completa nunca tinha acontecido a ela antes. Nunca com um amigo, com sua irmã, seus pais... Nunca com um homem. Ela tinha essa sensação de poder finalmente descansar, algo que ela não sabia realmente explicar.

Ela tomou um banho e logo depois Samantha entrou no banheiro. Ela se sentou na cama, se sentindo confusa. Alguma coisa dizia a ela que havia algo mais nessa história toda. Algo que estava escapando dela por milímetros, um pensamento que estava escorregando dos dedos dela.

Samantha saiu do banheiro vestida em um conjunto de dormir de algodão, um short e uma camiseta. Ela era bonita do próprio jeito e não tinha medo de mostrar. Calças justas, tops curtos, ela era do tipo que se vestia para mostrar o que tinha de bonito. Ela devia ter milhares de admiradores.

Lily sempre quisera ser ousada, bonita, mas ela nunca tivera coragem. Samantha pelo jeito tivera coragem de fazer tudo o que ela nunca conseguira. Fugir, se divertir, viver...

-E ai? Como a gente faz? –a morena perguntou desconfortável.

-Divide a cama? –Lily sugeriu.

-Por mim tudo bem. –a outra deu de ombros –Ah as vezes eu falo enquanto durmo.

-Você também? –Lily perguntou sorrindo.

-É. –Samantha sorriu –Quando eu era mais nova eu costumava ter esses sonhos com um rapaz muito tranqüilo que me rodava num jardim. –ela pareceu se perder na memória –As pessoas me acordavam falando que eu ria enquanto dormia.

-Quanta sorte. –Lily falou –Eu tinha pesadelos, que me faziam acordar aos gritos. –ela suspirou –Um homem muito nojento me batia, e me chamava de aberração. Eu odiava esses sonhos. Ainda hoje, mesmo não tendo mais eles eu não esqueço os olhos dele. Aquele azul vidro de tão claro.

Samantha parou de se mexer na hora.

-O que você disse? –ela perguntou em choque.

-O que? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Como você disse que ele te chamava? –Samantha falou, sua expressão impossível de ser lida.

-Aberração. –Lily repetiu, olhando-a com cuidado.

-E te batia...

-É. O que foi? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Você tinha alguém que te chamava de princesa? –Samantha quis saber –Olhos verdes, sorriso bondoso. Te rodava num jardim onde tinha uma enorme arvore com folhas...

-Cor de rosa. –Lily falou ao mesmo tempo que Samantha -Era uma árvore de flor de cerejeira. No quintal da minha vó. Meu primo Ethan me chamava de princesa. –Lily olhou em choque para Samantha.

-Meu pai me odiava por ser o que eu era. –Samantha falou, seu tom amargo –Ele me chamava de aberração e me batia.

As duas se olharam em silêncio.

-Quantos anos você tem? –Lily quis saber.

-Vinte. Quando você nasceu?

-27 de junho. –Lily respondeu –E você?

-Mesmo dia. Que horas?

-Meio dia e trinta e dois. –Lily falou sem hesitar –E você?

-Por volta de meio dia, eu não tenho certeza da hora.

As duas se olharam em silêncio mais uma vez.

-Onde você nasceu? –Samantha perguntou por fim.

-Em Londres. Você também né? –ela perguntou, mas nem precisou esperar a resposta. Ela já sabia. Por fim, algo pareceu se encaixar para Lily –Em que parte de Londres você nasceu?

-Por que? –Samantha perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu tenho uma teoria. Vem comigo.

Lily abriu a porta que dava para a sala.

-Remus, você tem um... –as palavras morreram na boca de Lily assim que ela entrou na sala, com Samantha logo atrás de si.

Os quatro marotos estavam espalhados pela sala em diferentes estados de vestimenta. Peter estava sentado no sofá, usando uma camiseta e uma calça de moleton. Remus estava sem camisa, abaixado no chão, puxando uma camiseta de sua mochila. Ele tinha uma forma definida, mas não exagerada, com músculos leves, como o de um corredor. As costas dele eram marcadas por pequenas cicatrizes. Sirius estava de pé, sem camisa e com os botões da calça aberta, como se ele estivesse a um passo de tira-la. Sirius sim era do tipo musculoso, de ombros largos, abdômen definido, não era a toa que ele era tão confiante nos próprios charmes. E por fim James, tinha os botões da camisa abertos, revelando os músculos definidos, mas não exagerados de sua barriga e o "v" que seu quadril formava, que era parcialmente oculto pelas calças.

Lily corou. Samantha olhou interessada os quatro.

-Você pelo jeito se deu bem nessa viajem... –ela comentou.

-Não é nada disso! –Lily falou.

Os rapazes também tiveram reações distintas. Peter pareceu totalmente calmo. Remus puxou a mochila de encontro ao peito, como se quisesse se esconder atrás dela. James e Sirius tiveram a cara de pau de parecerem satisfeitos.

-Senhoritas. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto –No que podemos ajudar?

-Não conseguiu dormir sem mim, Evans? –James provocou.

-Se eu entendi direito ela veio procurando pelo Remus. –Peter opinou, o que rendeu a ele um olhar assassino de James, risadas de Sirius e um Remus corado.

Sirius deixou o olhar escorregar pelas duas, se demorando mais nas pernas de Samantha, sem um pingo de vergonha. Samantha revirou os olhos.

-A gente quer um mapa. –ela falou.

-Pra que? –Sirius perguntou espreguiçando –Mulheres não sabem ler mapas.

As duas ignoraram o rapaz completamente.

-Um mapa de Londres, Remus. –Lily pediu.

-Eu tenho um. –ele falou, relutantemente colocando a bolsa no chão e começando a remexer nela.

-Não seja tímido, Lupin. –Samantha falou –Você fica uma graça sem camisa.

Remus corou, mas achou melhor não responder nada.

-Aqui está. –ele falou entregando o mapa para Lily.

A ruiva abriu o mapa sobre a mesa e os Marotos se aproximaram curiosos, para ver o que ela poderia querer com o mapa.

-Ok, você está vendo aqui? –ela perguntou a Samantha, ignorando os rapazes –Esse é a linha que divide o mundo em Leste e Oeste, o Meridiano de Greenwich, que corta Londres. Eu nasci em Kidbrooke. –ela falou indicando o ponto no lado direito da linha –E você?

Realização pareceu iluminar o rosto de Samantha.

-Eu nasci aqui em Camberwell. –ela falou indicando o ponto a esquerda da linha.

Os dois pontos, apesar de lados opostos da linha eram na mesma reta.

As duas se olharam em silêncio.

-Merlin... –Lily falou por fim.

-O que está acontecendo? –James perguntou.

-Eu e a Samantha nascemos no mesmo dia, mês, ano e provavelmente hora. Na mesma cidade. –Lily explicou.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu tinha sonhos que na verdade eram visões da vida dela. –Samantha continuou –E vice versa.

Agora todos os Marotos olhavam em choque para elas.

-Quando eu vi ela pela primeira vez, eu tive uma sensação estranha. –Lily falou –Como se finalmente, depois de muito tempo, eu estivesse...

-Completa. –Samantha terminou.

-Opa, pára tudo! –Sirius pediu –Vocês querem dizer que vocês acham que são... –ele pareceu lutar para encontrar a palavra certa.

-Almas gêmeas? –Peter sugeriu.

-Algo nesse sentido. –Lily admitiu.

-Vamos pensar em outra direção. –Remus pediu –O que vocês têm de especial? O que faz vocês diferentes dos outros?

-Eu tenho esse poder de curar. –Lily explicou, mais para Samantha, já que os outros já sabiam -Eu posso curar feridas e até sentimentos. E meu Patrono é muito forte.

Samantha pareceu pensativa.

-Meu toque pode machucar fisicamente, como vocês viram. –ela explicou –Mas fora isso... –ela pareceu se lembrar de mais uma coisa –Ah tem... Outra coisa.

Todos esperaram em silêncio.

-Eu... Eu tenho uma certa... –ela parecia querer achar a palavra certa –Afinidade. –ela falou por fim –Uma certa afinidade com criaturas das trevas.

-Como assim? –James perguntou com cuidado.

-É difícil de explicar. –ela falou, torcendo os dedos em nervosismo –Eu nunca tive problemas com bicho-papão, porque eles não vêem atrás de mim. Mesmo nas aulas de DCAT eles nunca saiam do armário quando era eu quem estava ali. A única vez que eu cruzei com Dementadores, alguns anos atrás, eles se aproximaram, mas não vieram realmente pra cima de mim. Eles me circularam e por fim foram embora. Eu não sei o que é, mas eles não se aproximam.

Todos ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu longas horas, mas talvez tivessem sido minutos. Por fim, foi Remus quem quebrou o silêncio.

-E se elas forem mesmo almas gêmeas? Mas não do jeito tradicional. E se elas forem dois lados de uma moeda? –ele sugeriu.

-Eu me perdi. –Peter admitiu.

-Você não foi o único. -Sirius falou –Eu nao entendi.

-Mas eu sim. –Lily falou –Nós podemos ter várias coisas em comum, mas nós também temos várias coisas diferentes, principalmente os poderes.

-Então nós somos opostos? –Samantha perguntou confusa.

-Eu acho que é mais do que isso. –Lily olhou para a morena –Eu acho que nós somos totais opostos. Como Luz e Trevas.

*******

N/A: Ai esta! Reviews?

**B-jo**


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A: Ola a todos! Mil perdões pela demora absurda para postar mais um capítulo, mas agora finalmente a fic vai voltar a andar um pouco mais rapidamente. Eu estou tb tentando postar logo um capítulo novo em MIB, então aguardem! Eu sei que muitos de vcs querem mesmo é saber da DG, mas eu ainda não estu pronta pra voltar ali, mas juro que ela não foi abandonada, ok?**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews maravilhosos e por todos que esperaram por mais esse post!**

**Espero que vcs curtam!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 10**

Um silêncio ensurdecedor caiu na sala. Os Marotos pareciam realmente preocupados e as duas garotas parecia realmente pensativas.

Na cabeça de James possibilidades não paravam de correr. Seria possível uma conexão tão profunda e complicada entre as duas? Se bem que explicaria porque Dumbledore queria tanto as duas juntas e seguras. Só aquele poder de Samantha já era o bastante para fazer dela uma ameaça e uma arma poderosa.

As coisas, pelo jeito, ainda eram mais complicadas dos que eles pensavam e a cada minuto aquela missão estava ficando mais e mais fora de controle.

A única vantagem que ele conseguia ver no momento era que, agora, seria provavelmente mais fácil convencer Samantha a vir com eles para a Sardenha.

-OK, digamos que vocês sejam isso mesmo. –James falou, chamando a atenção de todos para si –Não muda o que nós temos que fazer. Nós vamos tomar cuidado redobrado e sair imediatamente daqui.

-Eu não vou aparatar em lugar nenhum. –Samantha avisou.

-O que você tem contra aparatar? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Além de ser um saco? –ela perguntou sarcástica –O Ministério pode te rastrear quando você aparata.

Ponto pra ela.

-Não se preocupe. –Lily falou –Nós já não estávamos aparatando.

-Ok, então nós saímos amanhã cedo? –Samantha quis saber.

-Eu achei que você estava fazendo o papel de rebelde da dupla e se recusando a ir. –Sirius comentou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Mudei de idéia. –ela falou cruzando os braços –Algum problema com isso?

-Nenhum. É até bom. –Sirius deu de ombros –Embora a ruiva seja uma visão para olhos masculinos o James meio que já tomou posse e eu não sou de ficar secando mulher de amigo.

-SIRIUS! –James e Lily gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? –o outro falou com uma cara falsamente inocente –Era pra ser segredo?

Peter riu enquanto Remus apenas revirava os olhos.

-Ele é sempre assim? –Samantha perguntou para os dois.

-Desde que a gente conhece ele. –Peter falou dando de ombros.

-Eu vou dormir. –Lily declarou, indo em direção ao quarto.

James bufou.

-A gente sai amanhã o mais cedo que der. –ele concluiu.

-Certo. Boa noite. –Samantha começou a andar em direção ao quarto.

-Senhorita King! –Sirius chamou.

-O que? –ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

-Favor colocar esse short na sua mala. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto –Ele faz maravilhas pela sua bunda.

Samantha revirou os olhos e entrou no quarto sem responder ao maroto.

-Eu gosto dessas duas. –Sirius declarou com um sorriso satisfeito.

James deu um tapa na nuca do amigo.

-Ai! –Sirius reclamou –Pra que a violência?

-Por ser um idiota. –James falou por entre os dentes.

-Ok, ok, você não tem nada com a ruiva. –Sirius falou tranquilo –E já que a barra está limpa, acho que eu vou dar em cima dela então.

James lançou um olhar assassino a Sirius.

-Não se atreva.

Dessa vez os três marotos restantes abriram enormes sorrisos satisfeitos. James parecendo se dar conta do que havia acabado de dizer limpou a garganta.

-Vamos dormir. –ele declarou, dando as costas aos amigos.

Peter, Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares sabidos. Isso era tão divertido...

xXx

Lily e Sam estavam se arrumando para a tal viagem. O sol nem havia nascido ainda, mas Remus viera acorda-las e pedido para ficarem prontas Então era exatamente isso que elas estavam fazendo.

Samantha observou em silêncio Lily começar a trançar seu cabelo.

-Sabe, se você cortasse seu cabelo você já ficaria diferente. –Samantha comentou.

Lily parou o que fazia e olhou para o próprio cabelo.

-Eu nem mantenho comprido porque eu gosto. –ela falou –É que nos últimos meses eu ficava basicamente trancada dentro de casa. Esse cabelo todo me incomoda, na verdade, mas eu nunca quis cortar eu mesma por medo de fazer besteira.

-Quer que eu corte? –Samantha perguntou.

Lily pareceu indecisa.

-Será que dá tempo? –ela perguntou.

-Dá sim. –Samantha falou tranquila –Não é como se eles fossem ir sem nós duas.

A ruiva riu e soltou o cabelo.

-Pode cortar.

xXx

-Por que elas estão demorando tanto? –Sirius perguntou impaciente.

-Eu bati na porta e elas me mandaram ficar longe. –Peter falou, obviamente receoso –Disseram que iam me arrebentar se eu entrasse no quarto.

-O que você acha que elas estão fazendo? –Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

Remus revirou os olhso.

-Nada do que você está pensando nessa sua mente doentia, com certeza. –ele respondeu.

-Samantha, não! –a voz de Lily gritou, de dentro do quarto.

-Pára de frescura, Lily!

Os quatro olharam assustados para a porta do quarto.

-É, fala agora que só eu tenho mente doentia. –Sirius provocou.

Remus corou na hora.

-Não tem nada a ver.

A porta se abriu e por ela saiu uma satisfeita Samantha. Os cabelos dela estavam um pouco bagunçados, mas ela parecia calma e trazia consigo uma mochila.

-Eu to pronta. –ela declarou.

-Samantha! Volta já aqui! –Lily gritou de dentro do quarto.

-Pára de frescura, Evans. –Samantha gritou de volta –Você está incrível. Eu não vou deixar você estragar meu trabalho.

Os meninos olharam para Sam como se esperassem por explicações.

-Sabia que além de sermos unidas pelo mistério e termos a mesma altura nós também usamos o mesmo tamanho de roupa? –a morena falou com um sorriso maroto.

Os garotos pareciam confusos pela declaração.

-Samantha, eu to falando sério! –a voz de Lily veio mais uma vez –Eu quero minhas roupas de volta.

Samantha revirou os olhos.

-Lily, é só uma blusa.

-É assim que se chama isso hoje em dia?

Os garotos arregalaram os olhos e o sorriso maldoso de Sam ficou ainda maior.

-Eu deixo você vestir outra camiseta, mas você vai ter que vir aqui fora buscar. –a morena declarou.

Eles ouviram uma série de palavras vindo de dentro do quarto, mas provavelmente não era nada que Lily quisesse que fosse realmente entender, já que mais pareciam imprecações faladas para ela mesma.

-Eu estou esperando... –Samantha cantarolou.

Logo a mão de Lily apareceu na porta, como que esperando que Samantha lhe entregasse algo. Mas Sam aparentemente ainda queria atormentar a ruiva, porque ela simplesmente se afastou da porta.

-Vem pegar. –ela provocou.

Essa cena estava ficando muito estranha. James estava a um passo de mandar as duas pararem com a brincadeira quando Lily resolveu sair do quarto.

Uau. Simplesmente uau...

Lily saiu do quarto com os braços cruzados diante do peito, mas nem isso estava ajudando muito. Ela estava usando uma calça de couro! Sem zoeira, de verdade, couro! Ela era preta, tinha cintura baixa e obviamente pertencia a Samantha. E uma blusa, se aquilo podia ser chamado de blusa, que cobria apenas a area do peito dela e mal coberta, ainda por cima. Ah e ela estava com os cabelos diferentes, mas curtos, mas isso no momento era meio irrelevanta.

Sirius soltou um assobio alto.

-Senhorita Evans! –ele falou levando a mão ao coração –Casa comigo?

Lily corou.

-Cala a boca, Black! –ela falou constrangida –Me dá a camiseta, Samantha.

-Você não sabe brincar, Evans. –Samantha provocou, jogando uma camiseta para Lily.

A ruiva correu de volta para o quarto, mas logo voltou, usando a tal camiseta e não parecendo menos incomodada.

-Eu quero outra. –Lily declarou.

-Sinto muito. –Sam falou, apesar do sorriso dela denunciar que ela não sentia nada –Mas essa é a única que ficou para fora e nós temos que ir. A gente já perdeu tempo o bastante, sabe.

-É porque você não me deixa trocar de roupa! –Lily retrucou irritada.

-Você não precisa. –Sam falou como se Lily fosse uma criança teimosa –Você está demais com essa roupa e isso é tudo que importa. –antes quer Lily tivesse tempo de retrucar a morena atirou uma jaqueta para ela –Põe isso que tá meio frio la fora.

Lily soltou um suspiro resignado e colocou a jaqueta.

As duas viraram-se para os Marotos e viram que eles tinham assistido toda a cena com um grande interesse.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

-Eu adoraria saber como está roupa foi parar na senhorita Evans. –ele declarou.

Lily corou mais uma vez e Sam revirou os olhos.

-Não é da sua conta.

Sirius fingiu um suspiro resignado.

-Tudo bem. É melhor assim, porque eu fico com a minha própria versão. –ele falou dando de ombros –E nela roupas voam, mãos deslizam e...

-Ela me enganou! –Lily cortou, antes que Sirius conseguisse falar ainda mais idiotices –Ela disse que só queria ver se as roupas dela serviam para mim.

-E servem e ficam lindas. –Samantha cortou –Agora vamos andando, vermelha. Nós não devíamos estar indo para algum lugar agora?

Isso pareceu acordar James.

-Exatamente! Chega de palhaçada as duas! Vamos logo. –e com isso ele deu as costas para todos e saiu dali.

-Que bicho mordeu o Potter? –Sam quis saber.

Os outros três marotos trocaram sorriso entendidos entre si.

xXx

-Isso ta ficando complicado demais. –Lily suspirou –Então nós temos que pegar um barco até Barcelona...

-Daí outro barco até Porto Torres, que já é na Itália... –Samantha continuou.

-E daí um carro até esse tal de Alghero, onde esse cara que o Dumbledore confia tem uma _villa_ e onde vocês pretendem nos deixar? –Lily completou colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Exatamente. –James falou entediado. Aquela conversa não estava levando ninguem a lugar nenhum.

-Nem pensar. –Lily declarou.

-Como é que é? –James falou incomodado.

-Depois da nossa última experiência com barcos eu não quero entrar em outro tão cedo. –ela falou cruzando os braços.

-Você quer dizer depois de ter acordado sem roupa abraçada com um James pelado? –Sirius perguntou, totalmente solicíto.

Samantha arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Vocês estão ou não se pegando? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Ninguém está pegando ninguem! –Lily falou exasperada –É uma longa história e só pra constar ninguém estava realmente pelado.

Samantha não parecia lá muito convencida.

-Eles não estão se pegando. –Sirius esclareceu.

-Mas vontade não falta. –Peter completou distraído.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele.

-O que? –ele se defendeu –É verdade.

Samantha e Sirius explodiram em risadas.

-Aqui está. –Remus falou se aproximando dos outros –As passagens para o barco.

-De verdade. –Lily tentou mais uma vez –Eu não quero entrar num barco.

-Não se preocupe, Lily. –Samantha segurou a mão da ruiva –Dessa vez eu estou aqui e eu aposto que posso cuidar de você melhor que eles. –ela falou indicando os quatro com a cabeça.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca, King. –Sirius falou irônico.

-Ao seu dispor, Black. –ela falou com um sorriso falsamente doce e saindo com Lily.

Remus riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Eu acho que eu não me divertia numa missão desse jeito desde... –ele parou para pensar –Bom, eu nunca me diverti numa missão antes.

-É, mas a gente não pode ficar enrolando muito, senhor Aluado. –Sirius lembrou –Nós só temos mais alguns dias antes da lua cheia.

-Nove para ser preciso. –Remus falou num suspiro.

-Remus, se você quiser voltar na frente, nós podemos nos encontrar com você depois. –James assegurou.

-Não. –Remus disse –Com sorte só mais dois dias e daí tudo estará terminado.

xXx

A viagem de barco até Barcelona demorava oito horas. A parte boa disso tudo era que eles nem precisariam sair do porto para pegar o barco até a Sardenha. Claro que se eles pudessem aparatar ou usar chaves de portal poderiam viajar mais rapidamente, mas já que nada disso estava sendo possível eles tinham que ir pelo método lento.

James ainda não estava engolindo o que acontecera no outro barco. Havia alguma coisa extremamente errada com o fato de eles terem sido descobertos tão facilmente pelos supostos Comensais. É, supostos, porque James estava começando a desconfiar que nem isso eles eram.

Ele se sentia um idiota, como se o Ministério para o qual ele acreditara trabalhar todo esse tempo não existisse de verdade. Porque ele certamente não achava que trabalhava para uma organização que prendia e fazia experimentos com garotas inocentes.

-James! –Sirius chamou –Nós estamos todos indo para o restaurante. Vem também.

James se afastou do canto onde estava encostado e foi até o amigo.

-O que tem de bom pra comer? –ele perguntou bocejando.

-Sei la, mas tem música la e um pessoal dançando. –Sirius falou com um sorriso divertido –As malucas número um e número dois estão fazendo o maior sucesso.

James arqueou a sobrancelha e seguiu o amigo até o restaurante.

Claro que como todo o barco o lugar não era la muito grande, mas aparentemente as pessoas estavam ali para festejar, até as mesas tinham sido afastadas para que todos pudessem dançar.

Samantha foi fácil de se achar. Ela parecia estar se divertindo horrores dançando com um rapaz que claramente só tinha olhos para ela. Lily estava um pouco mais afastada, dançando com um homem mais velho, mas que também claramente estava encantado pela ruiva.

Ela tinha descartado a jaqueta e já não parecia mais tão desconfortável na blusa que Samantha a tinha obrigado a usar.

A música que todos dançavam acabou e aplausos soaram. Samantha puxou Lily para onde os Marotos estavam.

-Vocês não dançam não? –a morena perguntou.

-Eu só danço se for extritamente necessário para levar uma mulher para a cama. –Sirius declarou.

Samantha ignorou o moreno.

-Vocês pararam? –Peter quis saber.

-Só vamos descansar um minuto. –Samantha disse -Eu fique de ensinar Lily a dançar salsa.

-Eu ainda acho que eu não sei dançar essas coisas. –a ruiva disse.

-Eu sou uma ótima professora, você vai aprender.

As duas trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, como se já fossem amigas há anos.

Um rapaz se aproximou da junk box que estava tocando e colocou uma moeda, selecionando uma canção. O ritmo suave começou a tocar e ele puxou a namorada para dançar com ele. **(n/a: "She Will Be Loved", Maroon 5)**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Samantha olhou para Lily e viu que a ruiva cantarolava a música baixinho, com um olhar distante. A morena deu uma cotovelada em Sirius e quando o maroto olhou confuso para ela, simplesmente indicou Lily com a cabeça.

Sirius fez um sinal de entendimento.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

-Pontas. –Sirius cutucou James –A Lily gosta dessa música.

-E? –James perguntou confuso.

-E como um maroto você tem a obrigação de dançar com ela. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio, empurrando James para cima de Lily.

James ainda tentou dar uma olhada feia para Sirius, mas o amigo o ignorou totalmente. Então ele limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de Lily para si.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

-Quer dançar, senhorita Evans? –ele perguntou.

Lily olhou surpresa para James. Ela pareceu indecisa por um minuto antes de se decidir.

-Quero sim. –ela aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

James levou Lily até um ponto aberto na pista de dança e então colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra segurou a mão delicada da ruiva.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

-Eu gosto muito dessa música. –Lily comentou –Obrigada por dançar comigo.

-Gosta por que?

Lily deu de ombros.

-Não sei direito. Acho que eu me sinto como a menina que ele fala na música. –ela falou, sem realmente olhar para ele –Sozinha, precisando de alguém para me segurar quando eu cair.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

-E no fim… -ela suspirou –Se ela pode ser amada, talvez eu também possa.

James olhou meio em choque para Lily. Ele sabia que ela se sentia sozinha, as coisas que ela falava de vez em quando mostravam isso. Ela sempre se sentira isolada por causa do seu dom. Ele nunca parara para pensar em como ela realmente devia se sentir, mas aparentemente a dor vinha do fundo da alma dela.

James sempre tivera os amigos com ele. Não conseguia imaginar o que seria passar por tudo o que ela passara completamente sozinha.

-Todos podem ser amados, Lily –ele falou.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Lily finalmente virou o rosto para encara-lo. Merlin, os olhos dela eram simplesmente lindos. O verde deles era a cor mais impressionante que James já vira.

A mão dele meio que se moveu por vontade própria, se levantando e indo parar no rosto dela. Ele passou os dedos suavemente pela testa dela, afastando uma mecha vermelha que estava caída ali.

Os dedos dele desceram pelo rosto dela, sentindo a maciez da pele da ruiva. Então ele pousou o indicador no canto da boca dela. O olhar dos dois se encontrou.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_

James pareceu parar para pensar por um segundo. E isso foi o bastante para destruir o clima. Ele de um passo para trás, se virou e saiu dali.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

Lily também se virou e saiu na direção oposta.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

-Ah não! –Samantha falou preocupada, já se preparando par air atrás de Lily.

-Não, espera! –Sirius segurou a morena –Eu falo com ela. Remus vai falar com aquela anta do James.

Os dois marotos foram atrás dos respectivos alvos, deixando Samantha e Peter sozinhos.

-Por que eu não posso ir? –Samantha perguntou incomodada.

-O Sirius deve ter alguma idéia. –Peter falou –Ele é o melhor amigo do James, Samantha, mas se por alguma razão ele preferiu ir atrás da Lily alguma coisa deve ter. Confia na gente.

Samantha suspirou. Então ela olhou Peter de cima a baixo. O maroto engoliu em seco.

-O que foi? –ele quis saber.

-Você sabe dançar, Pettigrew?

-Na verdade, eu...

-Serve. –ela falou arrastando ele para a pista de dança.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

xXx

Sirius encontrou Lily apoiada contra o gradil do braco, mais uma vez olhando as águas negras. Essa cena trazia memórias e, quase como reflexo, Sirius checou eom volta, mas não havia mais ninguém ali além deles.

O moreno se aproximou e sem dizer nada também se debruçou sobre a grade.

-Ah. –Lily comentou se virando para ele –Oi Sirius.

Sirius não gostava muito da expressão de Lily. Ela tinha uma cara de aceitação, como se ela não esperasse nada diferente de James, além de larga-la sozinha no meio da pista de dança, como se ela já soubesse que ia acontecer.

-Oi Lily. –ele falou –Você não está com frio?

-Na verdade não.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Sirius suspirar.

-Lily...

-Sirius, não precisa fazer isso. –ela falou, virando-se para encara-lo –Eu sei que você veio aqui para dar alguma desculpa pelo James, mas não precisa.

-Eu não vim dar desculpa nenhuma. –Sirius falou num suspiro –Eu queria te contar uma coisa.

-O que? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Eu só posso te contar se você jurar manter segredo. –ele avisou –O James me mata se souber que eu te contei isso.

Lily pareceu em dúvida por um minuto, mas então ela prometeu segredo.

-É sobre a Gwyneth. –ele disse num suspiro.

-Quem é Gwyneth? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Ex-namorada do James.

-Eu não acho que eu quero saber da ex dele. –ela falou torcendo o nariz.

-Mas você precisa. –Sirius declarou -Pelo menos sobre essa. Vai explicar muita coisa.

**XxX**

**N/A: tam-tam-tam! HEHEHEH Quem sera a tal ex?**

**Reviews, por favor!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/A: Ola a todos! Mais um capítulo para vcs! Finalmente nós saberemos quem é a tal Gwnyeth e o que ela tem a ver com o doce que o James ta fazendo... Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Ah perguntaram quantos capítulos a fic vai ter... Eu não tenho certeza absoluta, mas talvez mais 3 ou 4.**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 11**

-Só para constar... –Sirius falou, antes que Lily abrisse a boca –Gwyneth era uma vaca e todos nós estamos felizes por ela ter saído da vida do James.

-James também pensa assim? –ela desafiou.

-O James, como já discutido previamente, é um idiota. –Sirius falou bufando –Ele prefere ficar se culpando a aceitar que aquela mulher era uma cretina.

Lily olhou meio em choque para Sirius. Ela nunca tinha visto o Maroto falar daquele jeito. Ele estava sempre de tão bom humor, sempre sorrindo e brincando. Seja lá quem fosse essa mulher ela tinha pisado mesmo na bola.

-James a conheceu poucos meses depois que nós fomos promovidos a Aurores Supremos. –Sirius continuou -Mas isso já faz mais dois anos.

-Pára tudo! –Lily pediu –Quantos anos você tem?

-Eu tenho quase 22. –Sirius respondeu.

-Vocês eram aurores supremos antes dos 21? –ela perguntou em choque.

Lily podia não saber muito sobre o Ministério, mas ela sabia muito bem que Aurores Supremos eram a força principal dele. Não era qualquer um que podia ter o cargo.

-Nós viramos aurores com 18 e com 19 viramos Supremos. –Sirius explicou levemente impaciente –Nós sempre fomos acima da média.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Que seja, Sirius. Continua.

-Você viu uma notícia nessa época de que o cabeça do Departamento De Execução das Leis Mágicas tinha sido sequestrado? –ele perguntou.

Lily parou para pensar, então fez uma cara de entendimento.

-Lembro sim. –ela falou –Um grupo radical contra os nascidos trouxas sequestrou ele, certo? Ele tinha um nome estranho. Era...

-Fillisteu Rasgado. –Sirius comentou com um sorriso –Eu tinha que me segurar pra não rir, cada vez que falava dele.

-Nós fomos chamados para trabalhar no caso. –Sirius continuou –Era nosso primeiro grande trabalho como Aurores Supremos e o cara era uma figura muito importante. Não é difícil de entender que nós estávamos nervosos.

Lily apenas assentiu e continuou ouvindo.

-Logo que eles passaram o caso pra gente nós fomos falar com a família. –Sirius soltou um suspiro –Foi quando James conheceu a Gwyneth. Ela era filha do cara.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E não me entenda mal, mas aquela menina era linda. Ela tinha dois anos a mais que a gente, era loira, olho azul, encorpada... Enfim, ela era o tipo de mulher que você acha que só existe em revista até ver na sua frente.

O total oposto dela, Lily pensou com desgosto.

-Mas, sei la... –Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos –Eu não fui com a cara dela desde o começo. Peter e Remus também não, mas o James deu uma olhada nela e perdeu o juízo. Ela estava toda "fragilizada" e grudou nele como visgo do diabo. O James, por algum motivo que eu nunca vou entender, resolveu que estava apaixonado e, mesmo sabendo que não devia, ele começou a ter um... Caso com ela.

Lily não falou nada, mas ela achou estranho. O pouco que ela sabia de James só mostrava que, apesar de ele ser um idiota, ele era muito profissional. Fazer esse tipo de coisa não parecia o estilo dele.

-A gente não falou nada porque ele parecia feliz. –Sirius deu de ombros –E essa garota parecia gostar dele, de qualquer jeito. Mas vale lembrar que o pai dela ainda estava sumido e nós ainda estávamos procurando por ele. Acho que foi uma das coisas que eu odiei nela. O pai dela estava sumido e ela não parecia la muito preocupada. Claro que ela não precisava ficar em casa chorando nem nada, mas ela não parecia nada preocupada. Ela era fria demais. O James insistia que ela estava se esforçando pra não sofrer, Remus achava que ela era dissimulada. Eu ja achava que ela não tinha noção da seriedade daquilo tudo.

Lily ficou em silêncio, ainda ouvindo a história. Ela adoraria que Sirius simplesmente dissesse logo o que a tal garota tinha feito, mas ela se calou e deixou ele falar.

-Passaram dois meses antes dos sequestradores fazerem qualquer tipo de contato com a família ou o Ministério. –Sirius falou –Nesse meio tempo James e Gwyneth ficaram realmente envolvidos. Tinha até uma conversa de casamento no ar. Giulia, a mãe do James, foi quem disse isso. Ela não suportava Gwyneth, ela não achava que aquela mulher era o tipo que James precisava.

-Quando os sequestradores entraram em contato e pediram dinheiro nós achamos que tudo estava meio que resolvido. Mas Remus achou estranho, afinal eles estavam naquilo supostamente por idealismo e não dinheiro. A gente começou a investigar mais a sério, achando que tinha alguma coisa muito errada naquela história toda. Mas a família meio que ignorou a gente e começou a negociar com os sequestradores, combinando valores e jeitos de fazer a entrega. Nesse meio tempo nós descobrimos células desse grupo pelo país inteiro, prendemos um monte de gente, nós estávamos virando heróis no Ministério.

Lily viu que já não havia nenhum traço de arrogânica em Sirius agora. Ele estava totalmente sério e sinceramente incomodado com o que quer que tenha acontecido.

Mas o que podia ser? Se os sequestradores pediram resgate e a familia pagara, então qual...

Oh não! Ela finalmente lembrara como aquela história terminara. O que acontecera a Fillisteu.

-Eles pagaram o resgate, mesmo James tendo dito que era melhor esperar. –Sirius parecia realmente irritado –E dai, os sequestradores...

-Mataram Fillisteu e sumiram com o dinheiro. –Lily completou –Eles não foram presos.

-Nós prendemos eles sete meses depois, mas isso não vem ao caso. –Sirius falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –É, eles o mataram.

Lily mordiscou o lábio, apreensiva.

-Tudo desmorou a partir dai. Ninguem culpou a gente, afinal nós tinhámos feito o que nós deviámos. Não era culpa nossa que a família não nos ouvira. Bom, quase ninguem nos culpou. –Sirius tinha uma expressão totalmente amarga no momento –A família Rasgado fez questão de dizer que a culpa era toda nossa.

Lily levou a mão ao braço de Sirius quase sem perceber.

-Eles culparam nós quatro, mas principalmente o James. E aquela Gwyneth foi a principal cobra na história toda. Ela se voltou tão rapidamente contra o James que chegou a ser ridículo. Foi uma transformação absurda. Ela disse coisas terríveis, fez coisas terríveis. Disse que só tinha ficado com ele porque ele tinha dinheiro e mais um monte de coisas se sentido.

-O James ficou devastado. Pode não parecer, mas ele é bem sensível. Quando James gosta de alguém ele se entrega totalmente a essa pessoa, seja um amor, seja uma amizade. Imagina como foi pra ele, a mulher que ele pretendia casar falar aquelas coisas para ele.

É, Lily podia imaginar. Ela conseguia ver como os quatro eram unidos. Ela achava que era por estarem juntos há tanto tempo, mas se James era leal assim com todos... Essa era a fórmula para se machucar.

-Ele ainda quis se culpar, dizer que tinha sido mesmo erro nosso. Mas nunca foi! –Sirius parecia furioso agora –Nós fizemos o nosso trabalho, eles que não quiseram no escutar! Mas James não queria ouvir. Ele só ficava se culpando. E aquela cretina teve que ir e jogar sal na ferida.

-O que ela fez? –Lily perguntou, embora ela tivesse medo da resposta.

-Três meses depois da morte do pai dela, três meses depois de ela ter terminado tudo com o James ela se casou com um figurão do Ministério. E mandou um convite para o James.

Lily olhou em choque para Sirius.

-Que cadela. –a ruiva falou, inconformada, corando logo em seguida. Ela não estava acostumada a sair falando essas coisas.

Sirius sorriu e jogou um braço por cima do ombro da ruiva.

-Não, você está certa, ela era uma mesmo.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um minuto, digerindo aquilo tudo. Pobre James.

-Só uma coisa, Sirius...

-O que?

-Eu sinto muito pelo Potter, de verdade, mas... O que isso tem a ver comigo?

Sirius revirou os olhos. Ruiva complicada.

XxX

Quando Remus encontrou James o moreno estava sentado em um banco,brincando com um anel. O maroto sabia que anel era aquele: era o anel dado a todos os que concluíam o terinamento para aurores e entravam em serviço para o Ministério.

James odiava anéis e sempre reclamara de ter que usar esse e volta e meia, quando ele estava incomodado, cansado, ou pensando ele tirava o anel e ficava brincando com ele.

Remus não disse nada ao se aproximar, apenas tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso, desembrulhou-a e deu uma mordida.

Após mastigar em silêncio por alguns segundos ele estendeu o doce a James.

-Quer?

James apenas fez que não com a cabeça, nem olhou para o amigo.

-Sabe, chocolate resolve vários problemas. –Remus continuou, num tom tranquilo.

-Remus, eu não sou uma garota pra ficar falando de sentimentos em cima de chocolate. –James falou num suspiro.

-Ah, isso quer dizer que há sentimentos a serem desvendados... –Remus falou comum pequeno sorriso.

James não respondeu nada.

Remus suspirou. Ele odiava quando James ficava todo calado e reservado. Mas ainda bem que era ele quem estava ali. Sirius provavelmente não seria de muita ajuda nesse momento. Aliás... Ele não queria nem pensar no que o outro maroto podia estar dizendo nesse exato minuto para Lily. Ele esperava que a ruiva saísse relativamente sã da conversa.

Se bem que... Bom, melhor não perder o foco.

O maroto fechou o embrulho do chocolate e devolveu o doce ao seu bolso. Então sentou-se ao lado de James.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso. –James declarou após um longo minuto de silêncio.

-Ok. –Remus deu de ombros.

-De verdade Remus, não há nada a ser discutido.

-Eu concordo plenamente.

Mais um minuto de silêncio. E então...

-Quer dizer, eu nem devia ter dançado com ela. –James falou, quase que para si mesmo.

-Não mesmo, você dança muito mal. –Remus comentou com leveza.

-E ela não gosta de mim! –James continuou –Ela não devia ter aceitado.

-É, ela não gosta mesmo de você.

James virou-se para Remus.

-E eu não gosto dela! –James declarou –Quer dizer, o que tem pra gostar nela?

-Absolutamente nada. –Remus falou enfático.

-Ela é baixinha, ruiva, maluca, complexada, ruiva, linguaruda, desagrádavel, ruiva, me deixa louco e... E...

-Você ja disse "ruiva"? –Remus ofereceu solícito.

James suspirou.

-E daí que ela é toda corajosa e inteligente? Várias mulheres são assim! –ele bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos –E ela nem é tão bonita assim. Claro que os olhos dela são as coisas mais maravilhosas que eu já vi na vida, mas isso não muda nada. Ela ainda é... Ela. –mais um suspiro –E ela é encantadora.

James esperou mais alguma palavra de Remus, mas como esse não disse nada o maroto virou-se para encara-lo. E deu de cara com o maior sorriso de "te-peguei" que ele ja vira.

-Droga. –James gemeu sofrido –Eu te odeio. –ele declarou.

-Ja pôs tudo para fora? –Remus perguntou –Porque parece que tem muito afeto ai guardado.

-Eu não gosto dela. –James declarou de forma fraca.

-Claro que não. –Remus concordou, mas seu sorriso discordava do que ele dizia.

-É idiota, Remus. –James falou por fim, os ombros caindo em derrota –E masoquista. Eu não preciso passar por isso de novo.

Remus suspirou.

-James, nós já falamos mil vezes e agora eu vou repetir: não é a mesma coisa. Lily não é Gwyneth, graças a Merlin! Ela é tudo o que você disse e muito mais. Ela é doce, forte, ela é uma mulher. Ela passou por coisas que teriam feito homens chorarem e ainda segue em frente. Ela é uma pessoa especial.

James não disse nada. Remus revirou os olhos. Ele tinha vontade de bater na cabeça do moreno com um taco de golfe e ver se resolvia. Se James tivesse traumatismo craniano e ficasse em coma no processo seria apenas mais um caso de má sorte... Mas ele podia deixar o taco para mais tarde, caso ele não conseguisse conversar direito com o amigo.

Afinal, amigo é pra essas coisas.

-James. –Remus chamou sério –Qual a primeira coisa que Sirius disse a respeito de Gwyneth?

James pareceu pensar po um minuto.

-Que ela era gostosa para caramba, mas que ele não queria ela nem de graça, porque ela parecia ser do tipo que tinha prazer em te fazer sofrer e ainda tirava foto pra mostrar pro cabelereiro. –ele respondeu por fim.

Remus se chocava com as habilidades de conversação do Sirius.

-O que eu disse? –ele insistiu.

-Que você não tinha gostado dela.

-E o que o Peter disse?

-Que ela fazia ele querer virar um rato e se esconder na toca mais próxima.

-E em algum momento, de todo aquele tempo em que vocês estiveram juntos, a gente disse algo que te levasse a crer que nós mudamos de idéia sobre ela?

James abriu a boca para responder imediatamente, mas acabou fechando-a sem dizer nada. Então ele pareceu pensar mais.

-Vocês nunca mais falaram mal dela. –James falou por fim.

-Mas alguma vez a gente falou bem? –Remus insistiu.

James suspirou derrotado.

-Não. –ele cedeu.

-E, apesar do começo conturbado, alguma coisa no nosso comportamento diz que nós não gostamos da Lily? –Remus perguntou.

James revirou os olhos, como se a pergunta fosse rídicula.

-O Rabicho idolatra o chão que ela pisa, Sirius está praticamente adotando ela e você também adora a ruiva louca. –ele respondeu sarcástico.

-Exatamente! –Remus falou triunfante –Nós adoramos a Lily. Ela é uma mulher incrível. Ela é cem vezes a mulher que a Gwyneth nunca será!

James ficou pensativo.

-E sinceramente, James, você não precisa se apaixonar por ela. –Remus falou por fim.

James lançou um olhar descrente ao amigo.

-Se isso for mais uma daquelas suas psicologias reversas... –ele começou em tom de aviso.

-Juro que não é. –Remus falou –Nós adorariámos que você se envolvesse com ela. Lily te faria bem, mas se você não quer ninguem vai te forçar. Mesmo porque, até hoje, ela não disse nem fez nada que nos levasse a crer que ela gosta de você nesse sentido.

James sabia que ele não devia ter se sentindo ofendido ou derrotado, mas ele se sentia mesmo assim.

-Mas se você não gosta da Lily você devia ficar longe dela. –Remus falou por fim –O que você fez com ela hoje, James, foi cruel. Você não ficou la para ver, mas eu nunca tinha visto a Lily com uma expressão tão sofrida. Você sabe que ela se sente sozinha, você abandonado-a daquele jeito não ajuda.

James sentiu como se Remus estivesse enfiando uma faca nele e torcendo. Ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa, um pouco antes na pista de dança. Que Lily se sentia sozinha demais. E então a vontade de beija-la fora tão grande que ele tivera que sair de lá. Para se proteger. Ele não pensara nela nem por um minuto. E agora ele se sentia um idiota.

-Olha, James. –Remus começou, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo –Você pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida, você é adulto o bastante. Mas só lembre-se que quando outra pessoa está envolvida você tem que ser mais cuidadoso. A Lily merece que você tenha pelo menos essa consideração com ela.

Remus deu um aperto solidário no ombro de James antes de sair dali. Agora era o hora de James pensar sozinho. E se Merlin ajudasse toda aquela psicologia louca que Remus usara iria funcionar e James reconheceria que Lily era a mulher da vida dele.

XxX

-Lily, você é loira por baixo de toda essa cor vermelha? –Sirius perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Olha o respeito, Black! –Lily falou num tom de aviso.

-Sério mesmo. Como assim "o que você tem a ver com isso"? –Sirius falou afinando a voz, como se fosse a voz de Lily –Que tal o James está totalmente encantado por você.

Lily lançou um olhar a Sirius que dizia claramente que ela achava que ele estava mentindo.

-Eu estou falando sério! –Sirius insistiu –Ele te segue com o olhar, ele pulou na água congelante para te salvar, ele briga com você...

-O que brigar tem a ver com isso, Sirius? –Lily perguntou impaciente –Para mim isso soa como se ele não gostasse de mim.

-Você não conhece o James como eu conheço. –ele balançou a cabeça –Quando o James não gosta de alguém ele simplesmente ignora essa pessoa. Se ele não gostasse de você ele não olharia na sua cara, quem dirá te tirar pra dançar!

-É, e nós vimos quanto bem isso acabou. –ela lembrou irônica.

-Ninguem falou que o James ta querendo admitir que ele gosta de você. –Sirius falou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Olha, Sirius, eu agradeço que você se preocupe comigo. –ela suspirou –E eu agradeço o mesmo vindo dos outros. De todos eles, até do James. Mas não queira ver coisas onde elas não existem. Eu não ligo se o Potter não gosta de mim. Eu tenho certeza de que ele está acostumado com garotas bem diferentes de mim.

Sirius bufou.

-Claro. O que tem pra gostar em você, né Lily? –ele falou irônico –Você só é bonita, divertida e corajosa.

Lily corou diante do elogio inesperado.

-Além do mais... –Sirius continuou de forma distraída –Você é a perfeita donzela indefesa no momento. E o James não consegue resistir uma mulher que precise da ajuda dele.

Lily congelou na hora, seu coração se apertando de uma forma dolorosa. Era isso! James tinha conhecido e se apaixonado pela tal Gwyneth quando ela estava com problemas. E agora Lily era a nova garota com problemas para ele salvar.

Nem em sonhos!

-Bom... –ela falou, a voz congelante –Ele pode achar outra donzela para defender, porque eu não estou interessada.

E dizendo isso ela saiu dali, ignorando os chamados confusos de Sirius.

Mas o maroto percebeu logo o que ele acabara de dizer, e como Lily provavelmente tinha interpretado aquilo.

Ah droga. E ele quase tinha conseguido resolver o problema.

XxX

-Cade a Lily? –Samantha perguntou tão logo ela viu Sirius se aproximando.

Ela viu o moreno coçar a nuca e dar um sorriso sem graça. Ah não. O que aquele idiota tinha feito?

-Bom, sabe o que é...

-Black! O que você fez? –Samantha exigiu por entre os dentes.

-Foi sem querer, eu juro! –ele se defendeu –Eu falei sem pensar.

-Isso é redundancia, vindo de você, Black. –Samantha falou, cada vez mais irritada com Sirius –O que você disse?

-Eu meio que disse... Bom, eu não disse isso, mas Lily interpretou desse jeito. Eu disse que um dos atrativos dela para o James é o fato de ela ser uma donzela em perigo e agora ela acha que ele só gosta dela por isso.

-Sirius, você é burro ou você só faz essas coisas pra ser inconveniente? –Sam perguntou irritada –Como você fala uma coisa dessas pra menina?

-Eu ja disse que foi sem querer! E ela que quis interpretar do jeito errado! –ele se defendeu.

Samantha revirou os olhos.

-Você me da nojo! –ela falou irritada.

-O que está acontecendo? –Remus, que vinha chegando ali, perguntou preocupado.

-Esse animal do seu amigo deu a entender pra Lily que o James só gosta dela porque ela é uma mulher que precisa de ajuda. –Sam acusou, antes que Sirius tivesse tempo pra abrir a boca.

Remus olhou para Sirius como se o amigo tivesse enlouquecido.

-Me dêem uma folga! -O moreno disse impaciente –Foi sem querer!

-Bom, talvez não seja uma boa hora então para dizer que eu vi o James indo atrás da Lily. –Peter falou inseguro.

Os outros três soltaram gemidos sofridos. Isso não ia dar certo...

XxX

James respirou fundo. Ele podia fazer isso. Lily merecia uma explicação.

Depois que Remus o deixara sozinho, James não conseguira parar de pensar na ruiva. Ele sabia que tinha pisado na bola ao deixa-la sozinha daquele jeito na pista. Lily não lia mentes e não podia saber o que ele estava pensando naquele momento.

Era tudo culpa de Gwyneth. E dele também, no fim das contas. Ele não devia ter se envolvido com ela. Próximo demais da missão.

Hoje em dia ele conseguia reconhecer melhor que a culpa não fora dele. Gwyneth era mimada e fria e definitivamente inadequada para ele. Devia ter se tocado disso no momento em que sua mãe declarou não gostar dela. Se tinha uma coisa que a senhora Potter sabia fazer bem era bater os olhos numa pessoa e saber como ela era.

Mas James estivera tão enfeitiçado por Gwyneth que sequer percebera o perigo. Ele só sabia que queria o que seus pais tinham e sequer pensou direito antes de cair de cabeça.

Ele nunca se sentira pior do que como se sentira no dia em que recebera o convite de casamento dela. Sirius quisera mata-la. Mas James preferia esquecer. Ficava uma boa lição para a próxima vez.

Claro que isso não lhe dava o direito de tratar Lily como ele vinha tratando. Não era culpa dela que ele aparentemente não sabia manter uma distância profissional de mulheres bonitas. Ele estava ficando pior que Sirius.

Mas havia algo diferente em Lily. Ela o atraía de uma maneira diferente, ao mesmo tempo que algo dentro dele avisava que era melhor correr na direção oposta. Era como estar na beira do penhasco querendo pular para sentir a adrenalina, mas ter medo de se machucar. E se quando ele caísse não houvesse nada para aparar sua queda?

Era essa a sensação que ele tinha perto de Lily. O que ele sentira dançando com ela. Nunca quisera beijar uma mulher mais do que quisera beija-la, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não sabia o que aconteceria se ele a beijasse e isso o assustava.

Ele encontrou Lily sentada em um banco na parte de trás do barco. Ela olhava fixamente para o horizonte que ia ficando para trás.

James se aproximou em silêncio e parou atrás do banco.

-Sabe, meu avô sempre dizia que o lugar onde uma pessoa escolhe sentar num barco fala muito a respeito dela. –ele disse, para quebrar o silêncio –Uma pessoa que senta na frente, querendo ver onde está chegando é totalmente fixada no futuro. Agora uma pessoa que senta na parte de trás, vendo o horizonte se afastar está fixada no passado.

Ela não respondeu nada. Ele chegou a pensar que Lily o estava ignorando.

-Eu nem sei se eu vou estar viva amanhã. –ela falou por fim –O passado, por pior que tenha sido, é a única coisa da qual eu tenho certeza.

Até que fazia sentido.

-Lily, eu queria pedir desculpas. –James falou num suspiro.

-Não precisa. –ela falou, ainda sem olhar para ele.

-Precisa, porque...

-Não, não precisa. –ela cortou impaciente –Porque das duas uma: ou você está aqui porque o Remus disse que você devia pedir desculpas, ou você está aqui porque sente pena de mim. Nenhuma das duas razões é boa o bastante para mim. Ou seja: eu dispenso suas desculpas.

James olhou em choque para a ruiva. Ela tinha dito tudo isso sem sequer se virar para encara-lo. Tudo bem, ele tinha agido como um idiota, mas certamente merecia mais consideração que isso!

-Eu vim porque eu quis. –James rebateu –Eu sei quando eu erro.

-Ah então o grande Potter também comente enganos? –ela falou, carregada de sarcasmo –Eu achei que você infálivel.

James estreitou os olhos. Ela estava começando a realmente irrita-lo.

-Que bicho te mordeu? –ele perguntou irritado.

Dessa vez Lily levantou com um pulo e virou-se para encara-lo.

-Eu não preciso da sua pena, Potter! –ela falou irritada –Não preciso nem da sua simpatia, muito menos da sua companhia!

-Qual o seu problema, Evans? –James gritou, totalmente esquecido de que ele tinha ido até ali para se desculpar.

-Você! –ela gritou de volta, como se fosse óbvio –Você me insulta, me salva, me irrita, me tira pra dançar e me larga sozinha depois de ter quase me beijado!

James quase gemeu frustrado. Ela tinha percebido isso?

-Eu não ia te beijar. –ele declarou, apesar de que isso não soou convicente nem para os próprios ouvidos.

E o olhar que Lily lançou a ele provava que ela também não acreditava.

-Eu não tenho dez anos, ta Potter. –ela falou irônica –Eu sei quando um cara quer me beijar.

-Ah claro. –James não conseguiu conter o sarcasmo –Porque você é irresistível.

-Devo ser. –ela falou com falsa doçura –Se você queria me beijar.

James estreitou os olhos.

-Mas eu não beijei. –ele lembrou.

James se arrependeu de ter dito isso no segundo seguinte, quando um lampejo de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Lily.

Ele não devia fazer isso. Ele não podia fazer. Ele não ia...

Quando James se deu conta ele ja tinha cobrido a distância que o separava de Lily e tinha tomado o rosto da ruiva entre as mãos.

-Deixa eu consertar isso. –ele declarou, sua boca perto demais da boca da ruiva.

O coração de Lily falhou uma batida. Ele não ia... Não de verdade! Ia?

Se James pensasse muito ele não ia beija-la, então achou melhor não pensar. Ele já ia se ferrar mesmo. Com ou sem beijo ela estava irritada com ele, o melhor que podia fazer no momento era aproveitar.

-P-Potter... –Lily chamou um pouco assustada.

-James. –ele murmurou –Meu nome é James.

E ai sim, ele a beijou, porque a boca dela vinha provocando-o desde o primeiro minuto que ele a vira.

O primeiro contato com os lábios dela foi tão macio que parecera um sonho. Ela era toda delicada, apesar de parecer tão durona. O perfume dela fazia a cabeça dele rodopiar.

As mãos de James se afundaram no cabelo de Lily, puxando-a mais para perto, movendo o angulo da cabeça dela para que ele pudesse beija-la de forma mais apropriada. A ruiva até agora sequer se mexera.

Ele resolveu que, já que ainda estava vivo, era melhor aproveitar. Pressionou os lábios mais firmemente contra os dela e correu a língua pea boca dela. As mãos dela foram parar no peito dele, sem realmente empurra-lo, mas também sem encoraja-lo.

James sabia que estava tentando o destino, mas ele não resistiu provoca-la um pouco para ver se ela iria reagir. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior de Lily. Isso definitivamente acordou a ruiva.

Lily o empurrou com força, fazendo-o se afastar. James mal teve tempo de se sentir orgulhoso do quão corada ela estava, ja que o punho dela acertou em cheio o maxilar dele.

-SEU IDIOTA! –ela gritou, antes de sair dali furiosa.

Mas valeu a pena.

XxX

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver James se aproximando deles, alguns minutos mais tarde.

Lily tinha passado ali antes, aparentemente furiosa. A ruiva tinha agarrado Samantha pela mão e a levado para conversar em algum outro lugar. Ele achava que pela fúria da ruiva algo tinha dado muito errado na conversa com James. Mas havia algo no maroto que contradizia essa idéia.

James tinha um pequeno sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Era quase relutante, como se ele o quisesse manter em segredo, mas não estivesse conseguindo se conter. Os olhos dele estavam distraídos e também havia uma mancha roxa no maxilar do moreno.

Sirius, Peter e Remus trocaram olharem entre confusos e preocupados.

-E ai? –Sirius perguntou, chamando a antenção de James para si –Como foi?

-Eu a beijei. –James declarou com simplicidade.

O queixo dos outros três marotos literalmente caiu.

-E você ainda está vivo? –Peter perguntou em choque.

-Bom, ela me deu um murro. –James cedeu, tocando o maxilar, mas o sorriso dele só aumentou.

-Por que você está tão feliz se ela te bateu? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Porque pode ter sido um segundo, Remus, um só, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela cedeu. –ele suspirou –E ela é simplesmente a coisa mais doce que eu já provei.

O olhar chocado dos outros marotos aumentou, se isso ainda era possível.

-Apaixonado assim, James? –Sirius provocou, tentando tirar uma reação de James.

O outro maroto apenas deu de ombros, o pequeno sorriso misterioso de volta em seus lábios.

-Quem sabe.

XxX

-Eu vou matar o Potter! Juro! Fazer em pedacinhos! Eu não sei como ele tem a cara de pau de...

Samantha observou, com claro divertimento, a bola de fúria ruiva andar de um lado para o outro do deck. Ela não estava falando coisa com coisa e até agora Sam não tinha entendido o que James fizera para deixa-la tão furiosa, mas com certeza era interessante observar Lily reclamar e não fazer sentido nenhum.

-Lily. –ela chamou, tentando controlar a vontade de rir –Que tal você começar de novo? E com calma, assim eu posso entender o que você está dizendo.

Lily corou. Ela pareceu sem jeito por estar falando daquele jeito. Então ela respirou fundo.

-O Potter me beijou! –ela gritou.

Um casal que passava por ali se assustou, o que fez Lily corar ainda mais.

Samantha arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ah foi?

-Você não parece surpresa. –Lily falou desconfiada.

-Eu vi vocês dois dançando. –Sam falou dando de ombros –Era meio óbvio que ele queria te beijar. Foi bom?

-SAMANTHA!

-O que? –Sam falou com um sorriso inocente –Foi uma pergunta válida.

Lily bufou frustrada.

-Foi... Curto. –a ruiva falou por fim –Não deu tempo de ver se era bom ou não.

-Ah, então você queria! –Sam falou animada.

-Não! –Lily foi veemente –Eu dei um soco nele. –ela falou por fim, meio sem graça.

-Muito bem, querida. –Samantha falou orgulhosa –Não importa o homem, ou quanto bonito ele seja, se ele te beija sem ter permissão você tem que dar um soco nele.

Lily olhou confusa para Sam.

-Você está do lado do James ou não?

-James é? –Sam falou com um sorriso –Eu achei que era Potter.

Lily corou ainda mais e Samantha riu. Merlin, fazia tanto tempo que ela não tinha amigos. Era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo ter alguem para conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

E como amiga de Lily ela queria que a ruiva fosse feliz. E havia algo dentro dela que dizia que James era a pessoa que faria Lily feliz. Eles só iam precisar de um pequeno... Empurrão.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews me fazem uma pessoa feliz e generosa e mais disposta a escrever! huahuahuahua Chantagem básica XD**

**B-jão**


	12. Capítulo 12

**N/A: Ola a todos! Desculpem a demora, mas finalmente temos mais um capítulo de LE! Acho que a nossa aventura está bem perto de sua reta final, mais alguns capítulos e nós devemos encerrar! Eu queria aproveitar e agradecer do fundo do coração todos os reviews! E eu sinto muito não poder responde-los, mas eu to super sem tempo ultimamente T.T As boas notícias, entretanto são duas!**

**Primeiro a DG está de volta! Eu não sei porque não apareceu, mas eu atualizei o capítulo 14 e tem um pedaço inédito no final! O capítulo 15 está sendo escrito agora mesmo e eu espero posta-lo logo. Ele tb será o penultimo da série.**

**Segundo o próximo capítulo da MIB está pronto,s ó falta passar pro computador, mas juro que vou tentar fazer isso logo!**

**Obrigada por todo os reviews!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 12**

Havia um silêncio muito estranho entre todos, enquanto eles esperavam para embarcar na próxima barca, a que levaria todos a Itália. Um silêncio _muito_ estranho. Muito.

James parecia contente em ficar em silêncio cantarolando "Love me tender" baixinho. Lily parecia estar se controlando firmemente para não bater em alguém. Peter parecia feliz em mastigar as batatas que comprara mais cedo, enquanto Sirius comia jujubas e brigava com Sam que estava roubando os doces dele. Remus parecia a um passo de uma enxaqueca, mas ninguem podia culpa-lo por isso.

Os olhos do maroto percorriam a plataforma, enquanto os amigos seguiam com seus delírios atrás dele. Francamente, não era a toa que uma vez por mês ele virava lobo e saía uivando para a lua. Olha a companhia que ele mantinha...

Ele estava quase bufando de tédio quando o olhar dele pegou um movimento. Remus estreitou os olhos. Ótimo, o que eles precisavam agora: problemas.

-Marotos. –ele chamou.

A postura dos outros três mudou na hora. Todos ficaram sérios e atentos na hora.

-Vamos sair daqui um pouco. –ele falou –Fiquem atrás do guichê.

Sem nenhuma pergunta os meninos se mexeram, arrastando Samantha e Lily que ainda estavam confusas.

-O que aconteceu, Aluado? –Sirius perguntou depois que eles já estavam atrás do guichê, fora de vista.

-Roberson e Michaels estão aqui. –Remus declarou.

-Você está falando daqueles dois idiotas que são capacho do Ministro? –James perguntou, para confirmar.

-Esses mesmos. –o maroto afirmou –Eles estão olhando em volta da plataforma, como que procurando alguem.

-Quais as chances de eles estarem aqui por acaso? –James perguntou irônicos.

-Grandes. –Sirius falou dando de ombros –Eles são tão idiotas que podiam muito bem estar a caminho da Irlanda e ter vindo parar aqui por engano.

Os outros marotos reviraram os olhos.

-O que está acontecendo? –Samantha quis saber.

-Dois aurores estão aqui. –James explicou –Nós não confiamos neles no momento.

-O que nós fazemos? –Peter perguntou.

-Esperamos eles irem embora. –James falou –Não vamos correr nem nada. Vamos nos esconder e esperar que eles se vão.

Samantha e Lily trocaram um olha entre elas que deixava claro que as duas concordavam com uma coisa: eles eram burros.

-O que é essa cara de vocês duas? –Sirius perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Cara de quem ta ouvindo asneira. –Samanhta falou revirando os olhos –Nunca ouviram falar em se esconder em plena vista?

Os marotos olharam para ela confusos.

-Ah Merlin. –Samantha bufou, olhando para o céu como se pedisse ajuda divina –Vocês definitivamente ganharam tudo no departamento de beleza e pularam o do cérebro né?

-Você faria o favor de parar de xingar e explicar o que você quer dizer? –Remus pediu.

-Só porque você pediu com carinho, Lupin. –ela falou lançando um falso sorriso doce para Remus, que fez o maroto estreitar os olhos –O que aqueles idiotas estão procurando?

-Vocês duas. –James falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Não! –Sam falou impaciente –O que exatamente eles estão procurando?

-Quatro rapazes com duas garotas. –Lily respondeu, já que nenhum deles parecia entender exatamente o que Sam queria –Uma morena e uma ruiva, e vocês, que eu assumo eles devem conhecer a cara.

-Ou seja, se nós mudarmos o perfil do grupo eles dificilmente vão perceber, já que eles são tão idiotas assim. –Sam finalizou.

Os marotos ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, como que pesando a ideia.

-O que elas disseram tem seu mérito. –Remus falou por fim.

-O que vocês sugerem então?

-Bom, todo mundo sabe que vocês são animagos? –Lily perguntou.

Os quatro marotos olharam em choque para a ruiva.

-Como é que _você_ sabe? –Sirius exigiu.

-Eu posso ver quando eu olho para vocês. –a ruiva deu de ombros –É um traço dessa mágica dentro de mim.

O olhar de Remus escureceu.

-Isso quer dizer...

-Que nós também sabemos que você tem sérios problemas capilares na lua cheia e por isso vocês estão com uma certa pressa. –Sam falou tranquila.

-E vocês...

-Ah Lupin, sem drama! –Samantha falou revirando os olhos –Caso você não se lembre eu faço pessoas aprodecerem e sou amiguinha de dementadores. E a Lily é simplesmente estranha e tem uma direita poderosa.

-Ei! –a ruiva reclamou.

-O que eu quero dizer... –Sam continuou ignorando a ruiva –É que as mais estranhas aqui somos nós duas, não queira rounar nosso holofote!

Remus deu um sorriso relutante.

-O que vocês sugeriram mesmo? –ele perguntou por fim.

-Eu e a Lily conversamos e descobrimos que nós tinhámos um talento em comum. –Sam começou –Sumir na multidão.

-Eu e ela somos boas em disfarce, porque é meio que necessário quando se tem meio mundo querendo te pegar. –Lily continuou –Então nós vamos mudar a imagem de leve, para nós não sermos exatamente o que eles estão procurando.

-O que nos leva a perguntar de novo: quem sabe que vocês são animagos? –Sam perguntou de novo.

-Aqueles dois definitivamente não sabem. –James respondeu.

-Ótimo. –Lily sorriu satisfeita –Peter e Sirius vocês vão entrar no barco em forma animaga.

-Espero que você goste de usar coleira, Black. –Sam provocou.

O maroto estreitou os olhos.

-Vocês duas nem se atrevam! –ele protestou.

Lily e Samantha ignoraram-no e viraram olhares críticos para James e Remus.

-Você é boa em transfiguração? –Lily perguntou a morena.

-Muito boa. –Sam falou com um sorriso convencido.

-Você cuida desses dois, então. –ela declarou pegando sua mala –Eu fiz um feitiço na minha bolsa para caber mais coisa. Eu tenho certeza de que eu tenho uma peruca aqui em algum lugar...

Os quatro marotos trocaram olhares preocupados entre si. Isso com certeza não ia terminar bem para eles.

XxX

-Bom, eu vou primeiro com o Lupin e o Black, você vem depois com o Potter e o Pettigrew. –Sam falou, colocando o casaco por cima do vestido.

-Por que eu tenho que ir com o Potter? –Lily choramingou.

-Porque eu fico muito melhor com o Lupin,você não acha? –Sam falou agarrando o braço do dito maroto que revirou os olhos.

Lily estreitou os olhos e lançou a Samantha um olhar que indicava que haveria retribuição.

Sam ignorou-a totalmente.

-Agora, meu querido totó, pronto pra coleira? –ela perguntou com uma voz doce para o enorme cão negro que estava ali ao seu lado.

Sirius rosnou para Samantha.

-Cachorro mau. –ela falou com um enorme sorriso –Agora venha aqui que você precisa por coleira.

Sirius parecia apenas resignado com seu destino, enquanto Sam colocava uma coleira azul com pedrinhas brilhantes nele.

-Pense pelo lado positivo, Sirius. –James falou rindo –Pelo menos não é cor-de-rosa.

Sirius rosnou para James dessa vez. Como melhor amigo James não devia estar se divertindo tanto assim com a situação.

Remus ofereceu o braço para Sam e os dois saíram do banheiro onde eles haviam todos se refugiado para a tal transformação, puxando Sirius com eles.

Sirius realmente tinha uma bela forma animaga, um cão de pelagem totalmente negra e porte imponente. Ele era enorme, mas não desajeitado. Sirius tinha uma certa elegância como humano que não se perdia quando ele estava na forma de cachorro.

Remus passou a mão pela cabeça recém raspada mais uma vez. Ele nunca tivera cabelo tão curto e ainda não tinha certeza se gostava disso ou não.

-Como você me convenceu a fazer isso? –Remus perguntou enquanto andava com Sam em direção a linha onde os passageiros embarcavam.

-É meu charme. –ela falou, virando-se para o maroto e arrumando a gravata dele –Agora olhe para mim como se você me amasse com todo seu coraçãozinho.

Remus jogou um olhar a ela que mostrava claramente que ele não estava se divertindo.

-Esse está perfeito, meu amor. –ela falou com um sorriso.

Remus bufou e seguiu a morena.

O barco que ia até a Itália era de um nível mais sofisticado do que o que os trouxera até Barcelona, então era comum ver carrões e pessoas bem vestidas por ali. Por isso mesmo Sam e Lily tinham transfigurado roupas e mais roupas até que todos eles parecessem pessoas cheias de dinheiro.

A morena estava usando um vestido preto com um pano lustroso e aparentemente leve. Ela não fechara o casaco apesar do frio, porque assim ela atraía a atenção para o seu colo, invés de seu rosto. Palavras da mesma. Lily tinha arrumado o cabelo dela num rabo de cavalo, com alguns cachos caídos e até maquiado a morena. Os brincos, também transfigurados, pareciam jóias de verdade.

Já Remus estava usando um terno, além da dita cabeça raspada e um par de óculos escuros. Quando ele disse a Samantha que estava de noite e, portanto, óculos escuros não eram apenas desnecessários, mas também inconvenientes, ela apenas revirara os olhos e dissera que ele não sabia nada de moda. Um minuto antes de ela jogar um cachecol xadrez em volta do pescoço dele. Remus não sabia exatamente se o papel dele era marido ou amigo gay no momento.

-Eles estão perto da entrada. –Remus falou de repente.

Era verdade. Os dois brutamontes estavam bem do lado da entrada do barco, olhando quem passava ali. Mas também era fácil perceber que a atenção deles não era la essas coisas. Eles se distaríam com as mulheres que passavam, faziam piadas, conversavam. Ou seja, eram os idiotas perfeitos para serem passados para trás.

-Quando nós chegarmos perto eu vou chamar a atenção para mim. –Sam falou –Você passa e entra.

-E se eles te reconhecerem?

-Eles não vão. –Sam falou revirando os olhos –Você mesmo disse que a foto que o Ministério tem de mim é velha. Você acha mesmo que esses dois vão conseguir me reconhecer?

Remus olhou, bem a tempo de ver Michaels cutucando o nariz. Eca!

-É, você tem razão. –ele falou por fim –Só toma cuidado.

-Ah que bonitnho, Lupin, você está preocupado comigo. –ela falou batendo os cilíos de forma doce.

-Eu desisto. –Remus declarou.

Eles se aproximaram da entrada. Remus viu que o olhar dos dois estava na verdade em Sirius e que os dois pareciam assustados com o cachorro. Sirius rosnou para eles. Roberson deu um passo para trás.

-Senhora, seu cachorro é feroz? –um dos marinheiros que estava ali na entrada perguntou.

-De forma alguma! –Sam falou com falsa indignação –Morfeu é um ursinho de pelúcia de tão doce! -ela se agachou do lado de Sirius e passou a mão na cabeça dele –Nós temos que ser muito cuidadosos com Morfeu, ele é um cachorro muito sensível. –ela continuou, espremendo Sirius em um abraço –Ele tem o estomago muito delicado. Precisa de ração especial, não é bebê?

Se cachorros podiam lançar olhares sujos este estava fazendo exatamente isso.

-Você não ama a mamãe? –ela continuou, falando naquela voz exageradamente doce.

Os dois marinheiros responsáveis por checar passagens reviraram os olhos.

-Certo, senhora. Entre e aproveite sua viagem.

-Eu vou com certeza. –ela falou sorrindo –Vamos, Morfeu. –ela puxou Sirius.

Antes de embarcar o cachorro ainda virou e rosnou uma última vez para os dois aurores.

Remus estava logo ali esperando por ela.

-Você devia estar se divertindo tanto assim com isso? –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

O sorriso de Sam só aumentou.

-Se não for pra se divertir pra que brincar?

XxX

-Você está bem ai, Peter? –Lily perguntou, olhando dentro da bolsa que ela carregava.

O rato dentro da bolsa fez um barulho e mexeu o nariz.

-Você é tão fofo. –Lily falou sem se conter.

James estreitou os olhos.

-A gente pode ir ou não? –o tom dele era incomodado.

-Os óculos. –Lily disse simplesmente, estendendo a mão para o maroto.

James revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim tirou seus óculos e os entregou a Lily, que colocou-os dentro de sua bolsa, junto com Peter.

-Quão cego você é sem o óculos? –ela quis saber.

-Muito. –James admitiu.

Lily suspirou.

-Ok. Eu vou dar o braço pra você de qualquer jeito, então deixa que eu te guio. –ela passou a mão pela saia do vestido mais uma vez -Agora vamos logo antes que minhas pernas congelem.

James sentia muito por não poder mais ver as pernas de Lily. Ela estava usando um vestido razoavelmente curto e mesmo o casaco que ela tinha por cima não era la muito comprido. Tudo isso porque as pernas dela ficavam incríveis de salto alto, e Sirius tinha insistido que se ela estivesse com as pernas de fora ninguem ia olhar para o rosto dela.

James sabia que, na verdade, Sirius só estava querendo ser um idiota como sempre.

A ruiva também tinha virado uma loira. Para o alívio geral a tal peruca que Lily estava procurando era para si mesma. Então no momento ela tinha cabelo loiro, que era liso e ia até seus ombros. E embora James achasse que ela continuava linda, ele ainda a preferia ruiva. Combinava muito mais com ela.

Agora quanto a ele... Bom, pra começo de conversa estava mais cego que uma topeira, ja que estava sem seus óculos. Estava usando um terno, e um sobretudo por cima. E, depois de muito debate e discussão, gel no cabelo. Samantha, a louca-mor, queria cortar o cabelo dele. Mas ele fora contra! De forma alguma iam cortar o cabelo de James Potter. Seu cabelo era sua marca, seu charme e seu orgulho! O inferno ia congelar antes que ele cortasse o cabelo.

Então Samantha revirara os olhos, chamara ele de diva escandalosa e passaram praticamente um quilo de gel no cabelo dele, até que todos os fios concordassem em ficar razoavelmente comportados. Até que não estava tão mal.

-Se é assim tão fácil transfigurar roupas porque vocês mulheres precisam fazer compras? –James perguntou enquanto eles andavam.

-Porque esse tipo de transfiguração não dura. Você faltou as aulas de Transfiguração foi? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Sim. –James falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu tinha coisas mais interessante spra fazer na escola do que ir as aulas.

-Por exemplo? –Lily perguntou sem estar realmente interessada.

-Dar uns amassos nos armários de vassoura. –James falou com um enorme sorriso.

Agora, ele podia estar sem óculos, mas mesmo assim conseguiu ver Lily corando como um pimentão.

-Você se acha demais, Potter. –ela resmungou.

-Não é minha culpa que eu sou bonito. –ele falou tranquilo.

-Eu vou te ignorar agora. –Lily declarou –Mesmo porque, ta na hora do show.

James não precisava olhar para saber que estavam perto dos dois idiotas que trabalhavam para o Ministro.

-E então eu disse para ele se virar. –Lily falou numa voz totalmente enjoada –Eu disse que queria salmão especificamente! E ele acha que pode aparecer com um peixe qualquer e eu vou aceitar? Nunca! Quer dizer, eu sei que Roger é um incompetente, mas dessa vez ele se superou. Quando nós voltarmos para casa eu vou ligar para papai e ele vai resolver isso num segundo, você vai ver! Nosso casamento tem que ser perfeito. Ou eu juro que...

Lily continuou falando, e sentiu até dó dos marinheiros. Ela conseguiria enrolar em uma reclamação sem fundamento por horas se necessário e ser extremamente desagradável no processo.

James aparentemente já tinha se desligado totalmente do que ela estava falando. Cara esperto.

Eles passaram pelos dois trogloditas que pareciam divididos entre tapar os ouvidos ou checar as pernas dela. Pelo menos não foi difícil entrar no barco.

James estava tendo que respirar com muita calma nesse momento. Lily ainda estava falando, reclamando, sabe Merlin o que. E ele só conseguia pensar em cala-la com um beijo. É, definitivamente uma má ideia. O maxilar dele ainda estava doendo do último soco que ganhara por causa do último beijo.

De repente Lily parou de andar. Ele viu o vulto da ruiva/loira se colocar diante dele. Então algo estava sendo posto em seu rosto e de repente ele enxergava de novo.

-Pronto. –Lily falou sorrindo –Agora você pode ver.

Ela tinha colocado os óculos nele. Hum, que... Bonitinho.

-Só mais uma coisa. –ela falou, depois de parecer levemente pensativa.

James quase deu um passo para trás quando Lily levantou as mãos, mas para sua surpresa ela apenas tocou os cabelos dele. E então bagunçou-os com vontade.

-Bem melhor. –ela sorriu mais uma vez, antes de dar as costas a ele e sair dali.

-Eu acho que tem um sério risco de eu ficar completamente apaixonado por essa mulher. –James falou sorrindo para si mesmo.

XxX

Apesar de serem "apenas" dez horas de viagem entre Espanha e Itália haviam quartos no barco. Os seis se reuniram em um deles depois de terem embarcado.

A essa altura a transfiguração das roupas ja tinha sido desfeita e todo mundo parecia razoavelmente normal de novo.

-Resolveu ficar loira, Lily? –Samantha perguntou com um sorriso.

-Hum? –Lily pareceu confusa, até levar a mão a cabeça e sentira a peruca –Eu tinha até esquecido. –admitiu, tirando a peça.

-Graças a Merlin, Lily. –James suspirou –Eu prefiro você ruiva.

Lily lançou um olhar a James.

-E suas preferências me importar por que mesmo? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Porque aparentemente você gosta do meu cabelo bagunçado. –ele falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Lily corou como um pimentão.

-Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha, Samantha. –Sirius falou, estreitando os olhos.

Samantha suspirou com falso pesar.

-Infelizmente não vai dar, Morfeu querido. Eu fiquei de fazer uma ronda pelo trem com o Lupin agora. –ela falou, claramente satisfeita com a história toda –Mas prometo que nós podemos conversar depois, quando eu voltar pra te dar sua ração.

-Samantha... –a voz de Sirius era um aviso.

-Divirtam-se, crianças! –ela falou, puxando Remus para fora do quarto e fechando a porta.

-Você é um caso a parte, Samantha. –Remus comentou revirando os olhos.

-Fala isso o cara que cresceu com o Black. –ela retrucou –Por acaso ele é normal?

-Eu não disse que o Sirius é normal. –Remus lembrou –E também não disse que eu queria que ele fosse. Teria feito minha vida mais fácil várias vezes, mas quem quer uma vida fácil né? –ele falou irônico.

-Eu tenho certeza que você era na escola do mesmo jeito que você é aqui, né Lupin. –Sam provocou –O mais sério do grupo, tentando fazer com que todos se comportem.

-Bom, saiba que se eu não tivesse tentado Hogwarts provavelmente teria desmoronado. –ele informou –Comigo la eles ja explodiram quatro banheiros. Imagine se eu não existisse?

-Ah que pena seria... –ela falou com um suspiro exagerado.

Remus decidiu ignora-la. Era a tecnica que usava com Sirius as vezes, não que adiantasse muito a maior parte do tempo.

Os dois caminharam pelo andar inferior do barco e então se encaminharam para as escadas. Juntos, todos haviam decidido que a melhor escolha era continuar de olhos bem abertos e ter certeza de que Michaels e Roberson nã tinham decidido embarcar.

Eles continuaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, aparentemente tudo estava certo. Ele duvidava que, por mais idiotas que eles fossem, que os dois aurores subiriam no barco sem provas de que eles estavam la.

No minímo o Ministro tinha mandado aurores nos quais ele realmente confiava para ficarem de olho em pontos especificos, como aeroportos e portos.

Eles estavam parados perto de uma das grades quando Remus virou-se de repente.

-O que foi? –Samantha perguntou preocupada.

-Eu acho que eles estão aqui. –ele falou –Não olha! –advertiu quando Sam foi virar a cabeça para olhar –Nós precisamos distrai-los. Rápido, me dá um beijo.

Samantha nem hesitou. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou os lábios nos de Remus, num beijo suave. E ela não ia admitir, mas não é que a boca dele tinha uma maciez tão deliciosa que a fazia querer se afundar nele.

Os dois se separaram e Remus olhou em volta.

-Hum, eu acho que eu me enganei. –ele deu de ombros –Bom, melhor prevenir do que remediar, né?

Samantha não queria acreditar que tinha acabado de ser enrolada por ele, mas quando Remus deu as costas pra ela a morena viu muito bem o sorriso maroto dele.

-LUPIN!

Remus conseguiu alcançar a cabine antes de Samantha, mas assim que ele entrou a morena entrou logo atrás.

-Remus Lupin, você está ferrado! –ela declarou.

-O que aconteceu? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Esse canalha usou uma desculpa esfarrapada pra me beijar! –Samantha acusou, apontando para Remus.

O olhar da ruiva foi parar no maroto, que tinha uma cara de perfeita inocência.

-O Remus não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas! –Lily falou incrédula.

James revirou os olhos.

-O Remus engana todo mundo com essa cara de santo. –ele dedurou, então pareceu estudar o rosto do amigo –Ah ele fez sim.

Sirius também olhou para Remus com cuidado.

-Ah beijou mesmo. –o outro maroto concluiu –Ele ficou bom em disfarçar quando apronta, mas ainda dá pra dizer.

Lily lançou um olhar chocada a Remus. Foi ai que um pequeno sorriso escapaou do maroto.

-Não é nada disso. –ele declarou com calma.

-Nada disso? –Sam repetiu incrédula –Olha, você e seus amigos podem ter o costume de sair agarrando mulheres por ai, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! E nem foi um beijo decente! O Potter pelo menos deu um beijo decente na Evans.

James pareceu extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-Dei, é?

-Esse definitivamente não é o assunto! –Lily cortou.

Sirius balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

-Remus, você me desaponta. –ele falou, como se fosse um professor dando bronca em um aluno –Você nem sabe como dar a menina um beijo decente.

Os olhos de Remus foram parar em Samantha. E ela corou!

-Ah, nem se atreva! –ela avisou –Uma vez eu até deixo passar. Mas me beija de novo sem permissão e você vai perder qualquer parte do corpo que eu puder tocar primeiro!

Sirius fez um careta, como se a ameaça tivesse sido feita para ele.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então eu preciso de permissão? –ele perguntou.

Samantha cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar sujo para ele.

-É. Não que você esteja conseguindo uma. –ela acrescentou só pra ser petulante.

Peter, Sirius e James trocaram olhares que indicavam claramente que Sam devia ter ficado quieta.

-Lily. –Remus chamou.

-Hum? -a ruiva se sobressaltou quando a atenção de todos se viu repentinamente focada nela.

-Posso beijar a Samantha? –ele perguntou.

Lily abriu um sorriso maldoso.

-Claro que você pode. –ela respondeu.

E antes que Sam tivesse a chance de xingar qualquer um dos dois Remus já a tinha pego pela cintura e beijado de novo.

E dessa vez não foi só um beijinho. Foi um beijo decente, já que Sam fazia tanto questão de um. A boca dele pressionou a dela de forma firme, até que a morena não teve muita escolha a não ser abrir os lábios. Mas Remus também podia ser mau quando queria, então ele apenas roçou a língua dela de leve com a sua e se afastou.

Samantha parecia chocada além das palavras.

-Seu... Você... Ah! Você não ouviu nada do que eu acabei de dizer? –ela perguntou furiosa.

Remus deu de ombros.

-Você disse que eu precisava de permissão. –ele lembrou –A Lily me deu.

Samantha olhou de um para o outro, completamente chocada. Então ela bufou furiosa e saiu dali batendo a porta.

-Se o navio afundar vai ser culpa sua, Remus. –Lily falou com um sorriso divertido.

-E vai ter valido a pena. –ele declarou dando uma piscadela para a ruiva.

XxX

-Eu devia estar preocupado com a vida do meu amigo?

-O que você acha, Black? –Samantha respondeu mal-humorada, antes de voltar sua atenção para a água.

-Eu acho que você está exagerando. –Sirius declarou tranquilamente, parando ao lado dela –Beijar nunca matou ninguem.

Samantha pressionou os lábios e não respondeu nada. Sirius deu um suspiro entediado.

-O que você quer, Sirius? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Eu só vim fazer um teste. –ele falou –Você poderia olhar para mim por um minuto?

Samantha bufou e virou-se para ele.

-O que você quer agora?

Sirius se inclinou e deu um selinho em Samantha. Então ele se afastou e pareceu pensativo.

-O que foi isso? –Samantha perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela não parecia nem meio irritada.

-Eu só queria ver como seria. –Sirius falou –Mas é estranho, não combina.

-Você quis me beijar pra ver se a gente combinava? –Sam falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu não menti quando disse que você era bonita. –Sirius falou com sinceridade –Mas quando eu olho pra você eu vejo a mesma coisa que eu vejo olhando para a Lily: uma irmã caçula. Eu só quis testar e ver se eu estava enganado. Mas como sempre, eu estava certo.

Samantha escolheu desconsiderar o comentátio megalomaníaco.

-Bom, era só você ter me perguntando que eu poderia ter te informado isso sem beijo, Sirius. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Agora eu me sinto como se tivesse beijado meu irmão.

-Sabe, apesar de todos os anos que nós temos de convivência com o Remus nós nunca conseguimos realmente corrompê-lo. –Sirius comentou de forma relaxada, como se não fosse nada demais.

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo? –Samantha perguntou meio ácida.

-James sempre foi o cara que adorava se apaixonar, eu sempre fui o que adorava as mulheres e o Peter o que preferia se preocupar com elas apenas se fosse inevitável. Mas o Remus sempre foi o romântico. –ele continuou como se ela não tivesse falado –Ele não teria te beijado se ele não gostasse de você.

Samantha se recusou a responder.

Sirius estudou a morena com cuidado. Tinha alguma coisa ali que não encaixava. Sam podia até ser estourada como Lily, mas ela não era uma mulher fresca. Ele tinha acabado de beija-la sem aviso prévio e a louca não tinha dito nada. Por que ela iria ficar brava justo com Remus?

E dai foi como se uma peça tivesse clicado e de repente tudo fizesse sentido.

-Você _gosta_ dele! –Sirius comentou, meio surpreso, meio vitorioso.

-Não! –Samantha negou rapidamente. Aliás, rápido demais.

E ela estava corando de novo.

-Ah gosta sim! Por isso você está tão brava! Você caiu por aquela carinha de bom moço do Remus!

-Não! –Samantha insistiu – O Lupin definitivamente não faz meu tipo!

-Eu acho que você está protestando demais. –Sirius falou.

-E eu acho que isso não é da sua conta. –Samantha retrucou.

-Só uma coisa, Samantha. –Sirius comentou divertido –Um casal maluco já se formou nessa viagem. Pra um segundo se formar não custa nada.

XxX

-Então você gosta mesmo dela? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-Gosto sim, Peter. –Remus falou com um sorriso –Sabe Merlin porque. Aquela mulher é louca e perigosa, mas também é especial.

-Como a Lily? – o outro maroto falou com um sorriso.

Remus sorriu também.

-É, como a Lily. Só que talvez perfeita para mim, em vez de perfeita para o James.

-O que você vai fazer agora? -Peter quis saber.

-Eu não tenho certeza. –Remus admitiu –Beija-la foi impulso. O resto vai requerir mais planejamento.

Peter fez um sinal de entendimentou.

-Eu se fosse você me apressava. –Peter falou se esticando –Afinal ja ja nós estaremos na Sardenha e dai sabe Merlin quando nós vamos ver as duas de novo.

Remus travou totalmente.

-O que? –ele perguntou meio chocado.

-Ué, você esqueceu? –Peter arqueou a sobrancelha –Lily e Sam estão indo se esconder na Sardenha por tempo indefinido, Remus. Nós provavelmente vamos voltar para Londres para mais missões. Pode levar um bom tempo até que elas apareçam de novo.

Remus olhou para o amigo em choque. Ele não tinha pensado nisso! E duvidava que James tivesse. Eles estavam se divertindo tanto nessa missão, estavam passando por tantos bons momentos que ele se esquecera o que aquilo realmente era: uma missão. Que estava muito perto de acabar.

-Remus? –Peter chamou preocupado –O que foi?

-Eu esqueci completamente, Peter. –Remus admitiu –Eu me esqueci que nós estávamos levando-as para longe.

-Bom, se eu fosse você eu corria então. –Peter deu de ombros –James já está na sua frente, sabia?

-Como assim? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Quando foi a última vez que você ouviu ele e a Lily? –Peter tinha um sorriso maroto.

-Uns dez minutos atrás. –Remus admitiu.

-Deve ser porque faz esse tempo que o James arrastou a Lily para um passeio. –ele completou divertido.

Remus deu um sorriso.

-É, acho que não vai ser a Samantha quem vai afundar o navio...

XxX

-Potter, eu juro que se você não calar a boca agota mesmo...

-Você vai me calar com um beijo? –ele perguntou esperançoso.

O casal ao lado, que já estava ouvindo os dois discutirem a pelo menos dez minutos, revirou os olhos. A ruiva e o descabelado já estavam nessa conversa improdutiva a tempo suficiente. Eles deviam se beijar de uma vez, porque era obviamente o que os dois queriam, e acabar logo com o teatro.

-Você é um idiota! –a ruiva falou dando as costas para James e saindo dali.

Aparentemente a conversa ainda não tinha terminado, mas pelo menos agora eles ia encher o saco de outra pessoa.

-Lily, espera ai. –James falou, correndo atrás dela.

A ruiva se virou de repente e se James não tivesse reflexos impecáveis provavelmente teria caído em cima dela.

E ele tinha que admitir que não seria uma má idéia, ela ficava adorável com aquela braveza toda. Parecia uma gatinho querendo brigar com um leão.

-Você bateu com a cabeça recentemente, Potter, ou você tem dupla personalidade?

James pareceu confusou. Lily bufou de forma impaciente.

-Você não me suportava até alguns dias atrás! –ela falou exasperada –E agora você fica andando atrás de mim como se eu fosse a Angelina Jolie!

-Eu nem imagino quem seja essa pessoa, mas eu tenho certeza de que você é mais bonita. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –E talvez seu jeito doce e sua personalidade tenham me conquistado. –ele completou, porque não pôde resistir cutuca-la.

Lily jogou um olhar do mais puro nojo para ele e saiu andando de novo.

-Lily, espera! –James segurou o braço dela e suspirou –Olha... –bagunçou os cabelos –Não dá pra você simplesmente aceitar que eu... Que eu acho você uma mulher interessante e bonita?

-Não. –ela falou com simplicidade.

James olhou para ela, chocado com a facilidade com a qual ela afirmara aquilo.

-Não? –ele repetiu incrédulo –Fácil assim?

-É, Potter, fácil assim. –ela falou irônica –Eu tenho certeza de que você deve estar sempre acompanhado daquelas mulheres tipo modelo. Bonitas, elegantes e vazias. O meu tipo não deve ter apelo nenhum para você.

-Que tipo? Bonita, esperta e corajosa? –ele retrucou sarcástico.

-Olha. –Lily respirou fundo como se estivesse pedindo forças aos Céus –Eu sei la porque de repente você achou que valho o seu tempo, mas eu não estou interessada em bancar a princesa na torre, só pra você poder ser meu cavaleiro corajoso.

James olhou para ela confuso.

-O que isso quer dizer? –ele perguntou.

-O Sirius já compartilhou comigo seu amor por donzelas indefesas, Potter. Mas eu ja te aviso. –ela estreitou os olhos –Eu não sou indefesa e não preciso de proteção.

James perguntou se podia matar Sirius. Como o idiota tinha dito uma coisa dessas? Se bem que também podia duvidar de Lily. Mulheres tinham uma incrível tendência a ouvir uma coisa e transformar em outra, de forma que elas virassem vitímas.

-Eu não sei de onde o Sirius tirou essa besteira, mas eu estar atraído por você não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ser uma donzela indefesa ou não. Aliás, Lily... Eu não cometeria o erro de chamar você de indefesa. Seria a mesma coisa que falar que a Samantha é sã.

Ele viu a ruiva lutar contra um sorriso. E o mais ridículo de tudo era que ele não queria que ela escondesse. Ele queria que ela sorrise por algo que ele dissera. Queria ser o responsável pelo sorriso dela. Estava se transformando em um idiota.

-Lily, eu sei que a gente começou do jeito errado. –ele falou num suspiro –Eu sei que eu não fui muito simpático...

-Isso seria eufemismo, Potter. –ela falou irônica –Você estava agindo como um babaca no começo.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E você estava agindo como pirralha mimada, mas você não me vê jogando isso na sua cara, vê? –ele perguntou irônico.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Eu juro que não sei porque eu ainda perco meu tempo com você! –ela declarou, jogando as mãos para cima, exasperada –Você sempre age como um idiota, e dai você dá em cima de mim, e dái você é todo encantador, e dai um idiota de novo. Você esta me dando dor de cabeça! Dá pra você resolver o que você quer?

-Eu quero você, sua ruiva maluca! –ele declarou exasperado. E então o queixo dele caiu. Ele tinha mesmo falado aquilo em voz alta?

Pela expressão de choque no rosto de Lily era fácil ver que sim, senhor. Ele tinha falado em voz alta. Ótimo. Como se ele precisasse de mais isso com ela.

A única coisa boa era que ele finalmente conseguira calar Lily. Ela estava olhando para ele no mais completo choque.

-Eu... –ela parecia estar tentando pensar em algo para falar, rápido –Eu... Estou morrendo de sono. –ela declarou por fim. –Acho melhor eu ir dormir.

E James deixou ela ir, porque ele também achava melhor se ela fosse dormir. Porque se ele ficasse perto dela mais um minuto era capaz de fazer alguma coisa idiota, tipo cair de joelhos e implorar que a ruvia casasse com ele.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews! O que vocês acharam da Sam com o Remus?**

**B-jão**


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/A: Ola a todos! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, me desculpem a demora mais uma vez... Eu vi que vários de vocês ficaram surpresos com a Sam e o Remus, mas eu admito que até eu tava achando que ela ia ficar com o Sirius... hahaha Mas qto mais eu escrevia mais os dois pareciam irmãos do que namorados, então no fim ficou assim! hahah**

**Eu também queria avisar mais uma vez que tem um pedaço inédito no capítulo 14 da DG e o capítulo inédito deve sair em breve!**

**Eu tambem anunciei um concurso la no meu perfil, quem quiser conferir fique a vontade!**

**Fora isso... Espero que voces gostem!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 13**

-Sério, James, as vezes sua estupidez me surpreende. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

James lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo.

-Eu não preciso do seu apoio no momento, Sirius. –James falou sarcátisco –E pra começo de conversa: a culpa é sua por ter dito pra Lily que eu só estava interessado nela porque ela era uma donzela indefesa!

Sirius teve a graça de parecer embaraçado.

Eles estavam em um pequeno restaurante em Porto Torres, na Itália, tomando café da manhã. As meninas tinham feito questão de se sentar longe deles, numa mesa longe da janela.

Pelo menos todos tinham conseguido dormir e descansar. Não que as coisas estivessem parecendo muito melhores com a manhã.

-Aquilo foi sem querer. –Sirius defendeu –Eu falei sem pensar.

-Isso vindo de você é redundância. –Remus indicou com um sorriso maroto.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Você está copiando a frase da louca morena. –ele lembrou –E você não tem o charme dela falando isso.

Remus estreitou os olhos.

-Nada de graça pra cima da Samantha, Sirius. –ele avisou.

-Que bonitinho. –Sirius provocou –Ele está com ciúmes.

Remus se recusou a responder.

-E não se preocupe. –Sirius continuou –Eu não quero nada com a Sam, mesmo porque nem tem clima. Isso só foi comprovado quando eu a beijei ontem.

Os outros marotos ficaram tão quietos que quase dava pra ouvir a conversa de Lily e Sam na outra mesa.

-Você o que? –Remus falou por entre os dentes.

Sirius abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

-Eu dei um beijo na Sam ontem pra ver se tinha algum clima entre nós. –ele falou com tranquilidade –Não tinha, embora dessa eu ja soubesse... Mas eu tenho que dizer. –um brilho maldoso apareceu nos olhos dele –Ela não ficou tão brava comigo quanto ficou com você... Eu devo beijar muito melhor.

-Hum, Remus. –Peter chamou com cuidado –Não é culpa do garfo.

Só então Remus se deu conta de que estivera apertando seu garfo. Que estava totalmente torto agora.

-Você não presta, Sirius. –Remus declarou por fim.

-Foi um experimento totalmente válido. –Sirius falou com um sorriso totalmente livre de culpa –E eu já sabia que eu não via a Sam desse jeito... Ela é como uma irmã caçula. Mentalmente desiquilibrada, mas irmã mesmo assim. Ah e ela tem uma coisa por você.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E como você sabe disso? –ele perguntou cuidadoso.

-Eu sei. –ele falou tranquilo –Assim como eu sei que a Lily é louca pelo James.

-Então elas fazem um bom trabalho escondendo. –James resmungou.

-Vocês dois que são incompetentes. –Sirius declarou –A Sam não vai levar numa boa ser enrolada, mesmo que tenha sido uma jogada de mestre. E a Lily obviamente ia fugir depois da sua declaração tosca, James. O que nos leva ao ponto inicial dessa conversa: você é estúpido.

James lançou um olhar de puro desprezo para Sirius.

-Eu só queria lembra-lo que se não fosse por seu adorável insight em meus interesses românticos a Lily não estaria duvindando tanto de mim. –James falou, levemente irritado –Por que você achou que seria uma boa ideia falar para ela da Gwyneth?

-Porque foi uma boa idea! –Sirius falou exasperado –Eu tenho que admitir que adcionar que você gosta de donzelas indefesas não foi muito esperto, mas essa foi sem querer.

-Eu não gosto de donzelas indefesas! –James protestou –Você conhece minha mãe? Ela é auror, pelo amor de Merlin. Ela é pior do que um rabo-córneo hungáro irritado. Ela é uma mulher forte. Você acha mesmo que tendo crescido numa casa com ela eu ia querer uma mulher fraca para mim?

Sirius parece pensativo por um minuto.

-É, nisso você tem razão. –ele cedeu –Mas sabe como é, o que está feito, está feito.

-Ah nem me venha com essa! –James falou irritado –Você vai fazer alguma coisa, porque...

-Nosso tempo com elas está acabando.-Remus declarou de repente, fazendo Sirius e James se calarem na hora.

-O que? –James perguntou confuso.

-Peter me lembrou disso ontem. –Remus falou num suspiro –Nós estamos levando as duas para a Sardenha para deixa-las la e voltar sabe Merlin quando.

Sirius e James trocaram olhares chocados. Eles também tinham se esquecido disso.

-E agora?

-Acho bom vocês se apressarem. –Peter falou –Vocês têm até a Sardenha pra fazerem elas admitirem que estão apaixonadas. E que valhe a pena arriscar tudo e ficar com vocês.

XxX

-Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão falando da gente. –Samantha bufou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Deixa eles falarem. –a ruiva deu de ombros –Eu aposto que o Remus está falando o quão linda você está nesse blusa.

Sam lançou um olhar assassino para a ruiva.

-Na verdade eu sei ler lábios. –a morena falou com um sorriso maroto –E o James acaba de dizer que quer casar com você e ter um bando de mini-Potters descabelados.

Foi a vez de Lily lançar a outra um olhar irritado.

-A gente devia deixar isso para la. –ela falou por fim –Nós estamos quase na Sardenha. Eu duvido que eles vão lembrar o nosso nome daqui uma semana.

Samantha não pareceu feliz com a ideia.

-Isso não foi muito legal, Lily. –a morena disse –Você sabe que eles gostam bastante da gente. Eu não acho que eles vão nos esquecer assim tão facilmente.

Lily suspirou, mas não disse nada.

-Ei. –Samantha esticou a mão e segurou a da ruiva por cima da mesa –O que foi?

-Vai dizer que não foi assim para você, Samantha? –ela perguntou por fim –Sempre sozinha no fim das contas. Ninguém sempre la. Perdeu os amigos, os pais, todos que deviam ser especiais, até que no fim você criou um mundo só seu e se fechou do resto, porque era mais fácil viver assim, do que continuar se machucando.

Samantha engoliu em seco, porque sim, era exatamente assim que as coisas eram. Fora exatamente o que acontecera com ela. No fim das contas quando ela precisara não houvera ninguem ali.

-Você também tem aquelas letras em você né? –Sam perguntou baixinho.

Lily não precisava perguntar. Ela sabia que Sam estava falando dos números que o Ministério colocava em seus experimentos. Que colocara nelas.

-Na cintura. –Lily falou por fim –E você?

-Meio das costas. Não tinha ninguem ali para me ajudar. Eu nem sei como eu consegui sair de la.

-É, eu também nunca soube.

As duas se encararam em silêncio por um minuto, então Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Me fala a verdade, Sam. Não minta pra mim. –ela pediu séria.

Samantha fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-O Remus beija bem? –a ruiva perguntou, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-EVANS! –Samantha falou, atraindo a atenção de todo o lugar.

-O que? –Lily piscou de forma inocente –É uma pergunta válida.

-Você nunca me disse se o Potter beija bem. –Samantha cutucou de volta –Eu não tenho porque dizer nada então.

-Eu conto se você contar. –Lily falou se inclinando na direção de Samantha e abaixando a voz.

A morena abriu um sorriso maldoso.

-Não conta pro desgraçado, mas ele beija como um sonho.

Lily riu.

-O James também. –ela admitiu –Mas ele ainda se acha demais.

-Eu vou falar, eu só estou brava com o Lupin porque ele me pegou de surpresa. –Sam suspirou –Nem me passou pela cabeça que ele podia estar com segundas intenções, e eu geralmente sou detector de gente safada.

Liu gargalhou ainda mais.

-Mas o Remus é um bom menino. –Lily falou –Ele não é sem vergonha como o Black, ou cara de pau como o Potter, por isso você não percebeu. Eu acho que o Sirius tem razão. Eu acho que ele gosta mesmo de você.

Samantha pressionou os lábios, mas não falou nada.

-Você gosta dele, né? –Lily falou, com um jeito compreensivo.

-Do mesmo jeito que você gosta do Potter? –Samantha cutucou.

Lily deu de ombros.

-Vai saber. –ela falou num suspiro –Merlin sabe que eu nunca tive um homem tão interessado em mim antes.

-Chega a ser mágico né? –Samantha falou com falsa doçura.

Lily acabou rindo ainda mais.

-Não se preocupe, Lily. –Sam deu um tapinha amigo na mão da ruiva –Não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente, nós estaremos juntas.

Lily segurou a mão da morena.

-É, agora seremos eu e você contra o mundo. As Gemêas do Mal!

Samantha começou a rir.

-Só você mesmo, Evans. Eu sou um doce.

-O que você disse? –Lily falou, colocando a mão na orelha, como que para ajudar a ouvir –Acho que eu não entendi direito.

-Muito engraçado.

As duas trocaram uma risada cúmplice. Alguem abriu a porta e um grupo de cinco pessoas entrou no lugar. Samantha parou de rir na hora.

-O que foi? –Lily quis saber.

-Aqueles caras que entraram agora. –Samantha falou, sem olhar para eles –São Comensais.

-Como você sabe? –Lily perguntou surpresa.

-Mesmo com a roupa por cima eu consigo ver a Marca deles. E senti-la também. Aquilo lá é pura escuridão.

-E ai? O que a gente faz? –Lily perguntou ainda calma.

-Eles estão vindo pra ca. –Samantha falou, finalmente olhando para eles –Hora desses Aurores inúteis fazerem valer o salário deles.

Lily abriu um sorriso e se levantou ao mesmo tempo que Sam.

-Potter! –Samantha gritou –Cai dentro.

James olhou confuso para Samantha e estava a ponto de perguntar qual era o delírio do momento quando a morena em questão pegou a cadeira mais perto de si e acertou um cara com ela.

Ah Merlin...

James sinceramente esperava que a morena louca tivesse acertado alguém que devesse ser acertado. Ele sabia muito bem que ela só não tinha sacado a varinha porque haviam vários trouxas ali.

Se bem que essas pessoas também estavam começando a correr assustados, enquanto a garçonete gritava para que alguem chamasse a polícia.

Os outros Marotos já tinham ido se juntar a elas, já que Lily também decidira acertar uma cadeira em um dos homens.

Agora James percebia quanta sorte ele tinha de que Lily nunca resolvera acerta-lo com uma cadeira...

Foi quando um dos atacantes levantou o braço, uma varinha em punho, que James entendeu o que realmente estava acontecendo ali. A manga do homem deslizou revelando a Marca Negra. Comensais. Ali!

Como os Comensais sabiam que eles estavam ali era uma pergunta para outra hora. No momento ele tinha outras preocupações.

-Samantha, Lily! Para trás do balcão, agora! –ele mandou.

Era melhor tirar as duas da linha de fogo. Ele também ficaria mais confortável soltando feitiços se tivesse certeza de que nenhum ia acertar uma delas por engano.

Mas obviamente as duas malucas tinham que olhar para ele como se tivesse acabado de sugerir a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Mas antes que elas tivessem tempo de teimar Sirius conseguiu pegar Lily pela cintura e passa-la para o outro lado do balcão, apesar dos gritos e ameças da ruiva.

-Vai ficar com ela! –o moreno falou para Sam.

Sam não parecia nada feliz com a ideia de se retirar da briga, mas parecia ainda menos feliz com a ideia de deixar Lily sozinha.

Sirius lançou um sorriso vitorioso a James.

-É tudo questão de jeito. –ele falou.

James decidiu ignora-lo, o que não foi dificil, já que ele estava tendo que lutar contra dois Comensais ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius mandou seu oponente contra uma das paredes e então se pôs ao lado de James para ajudar o amigo.

Aquela luta estava equilibrada demais para o gosto de James. Ele já tinha enfrentado outros Comensais antes, mas no geral eles eram apenas homens de familias de sangue puro, burocratas que mal sabiam como levantar uma varinha em duelo. Mas esses homens eram profissionais e poderosos. O que era preocupante, porque provava que Voldemort queria tanto as duas que agora estava liberando seus homens mais fortes.

O homem que lutava contra Sirius derrubou o moreno e então se virou para atingir Remus pelas costas.

-Remus! –James gritou.

O lobisomem se virou, mas não há tempo. Mas por sorte Peter estava perto e se jogou contra o Comensal, levando-o ao chão. Mesmo assim o feitiço dele atingiu o ombro de Remus, abrindo um corte ali.

-Você está bem? –Peter perguntou.

-Estou. –Remus falou, apertando a mão contra o machucado –Graças a você.

-Isso não está bom. –James falou, se aproximando deles –Nós temos que sair daqui, antes que...

Nesse momento dois dos Comensais caíram desacordados.

Os marotos olharam para o bar onde Lily e Sam estavam debruçadas parecendo extremamente satisfeitas com elas mesmas.

-Ponto para as Gemêas do Mal! –Lily falou, cumprimentando Sam.

James teria revirado os olhos, se ele não tivesse mais dois Comensais para cuidar. Mas com os números totalmente contra eles os dois resolveram simplesmente aparatar.

Sam foi a primeira a dar a volta no balcão e correr até Remus. Antes que o maroto tivesse a chance de abrir a boca e perguntar se ela estava bem, a morena já tinha se jogado no pescoço dele e o estava beijando diante dos olhares chocados dos outros.

Remus não entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas como ele era esperto o bastante para aproveitar as chances que tinha beijou a morena de volta, abraçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto.

Cedo demais, na opinião dele, a morena se afastou. E sem nenhuma palavra deu um tapa no ombro dele. Não no machucado, mas mesmo assim.

-Ei! Para que isso? –ele perguntou chocado –Dessa vez foi você quem me beijou!

Sam revirou os olhos, como se Remus fosse simplesmente estúpido.

-Quem disse que você podia se machucar? –ela perguntou incomodada.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Da próxima vez que nós encontrarmos Comensais eu vou informa-los que você não quer me ver machucado. –ele falou irônico.

-Eu não disse isso! –Sam falou corando.

-Foi o que eu entendi. –Remus declarou, antes de se inclinar levemente e dar um beijo curto na boca dela.

Samantha estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

-Evans, cuida desse idiota, antes que ele sangre até a morte. –ela disse, virando-se para Lily –E nós temos trabalho a fazer!

-Que trabalho? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

Samantha abriu um sorriso quase cruel.

-Interrogatório. –ela indicou os três Comensais que tinham ficado para trás –E eu vou avisar: eu estou me sentindo malvada no momento.

XxX

Sirius sempre se considerou um sério opositor de Voldemort. O homem era um monstro e todos os que o seguiam eram a mesma coisa. Comensais eram o pior tipo de gente a solta no mundo.

Mas no momento ele estava sinceramente sentindo pena dos três homens amarrados em cadeiras.

Assim que todo o quebra-pau no café terminou eles tiveram que praticamente fugir dali, porque alguém de fato chamara a polícia trouxa e eles estavam se aproximando. Além do mais não ia demorar nada até o Ministério mandar aurores para o local. Não com o número de feitiços irregulares que os Imbecis da Morte tinham lançado.

Assim eles aparataram até a casa vizinha do café que estava vazia. Lençóis cobriam os móveis e havia uma camada de pó no chão. Eles arrastaram três cadeiras e amarram os Comensais ali. Então Lily lançou um feitiço anti-aparatação na casa. Sem usar uma varinha. O nível de poder delas nunca parava de chocar Sirius. Ainda bem que ele não estava na lista negra delas...

O mesmo não podia ser dito sobre os homens que acabavam de abrir os olhos.

O brilho nos olhos de Samantha e Lily só podiam ser descrito de uma forma: assustador. Peter engoliu em seco ao seu lado.

Os três Comensais estavam lado a lado, enquanto Sam estava sentada em uma cadeira de frente para eles. Lily estava sentada na mesa, fazendo as unhas. É, de verdade. Lixando, empurrando a cuticula e passando esmalte. É, assustador.

Os marotos tinham sido renegados ao sofá e os quatro estavam sentados ali no mais perfeito silêncio. Vai que eles dissessem alguma coisa e a atenção delas virasse para um deles!

-Sam? –Lily chamou distraída.

-Sim? –a morena respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos Comensais.

-Você acha que eu devo passar Maria Cereja, Saia Justa ou L'Amore? –ela perguntou mostrando os três vidros de esmalte.

Samantha jogou um rápido olhar na direção da ruiva.

-O mais roxo.

-L'Amore será então. –satisfeita coma resposta da amiga a ruiva voltou a se concentrar em passar esmalte.

-Se você acha que nós vamos falar com uma sangue ruim...

-Sh! –Samantha falou, com cara entediada –Vamos deixar uma coisa muito clara aqui. Você não quer me irritar e você não quer irritar a ruiva ali, porque nesse momento vocês estão vivos porque nós estamos deixando. Você está vendo os quatro patetas ali? –ela perguntou apontando para os marotos –Se eu resolver que você vai morrer não tem nada que eles possam fazer.

O olhar deles mostrava claramente que eles não acreditavam nela.

Samantha bufou.

-Homens.

Ela se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou até o primeiro homem. Os pés deles também tinham sido amarrados e a pedido delas os meninos tinham tirado o sapato deles.

-Atenção na tia Sam. –ela pediu.

Então ela tocou o pé do homem, que puxou ar por entre os dentes.

-O que foi? –um dos outros perguntou.

-Eu não sei. –ele admitiu –Mas eu senti um choque no meu pé. Algo estranho.

O terceiro homem revirou nos olhos.

-Se você acha que choques vão nos fazer falar...

-Silêncio e presta atenção! –Lily rebateu de seu ponto na mesa.

-Ah Merlin! –o primeiro homem falou em choque, trazendo a atenção dos outros dois de volta para si.

Os dedos do pé que Samantha havia tocado começavam a ficar roxos e iam escurecendo, enquanto a cor ia subindo pelo pé dele.

-Seu pé está apodrecendo, em caso você não tenha percebido ainda. –Sam falou com falsa doçura.

-Faça parar! – o homem mandou.

Sam revirou os olhos.

-Claro, meu amor e senhor. –ela falou irônica -Quer um chá também?

-Faça parar! –ele gritou, mais desesperado ao ver que uma cor enegrecida tomava a ponta dos seus dedos.

-É, mas ai tá o problema. –Sam falou dando de ombros –Eu posso apodrecer seu pé, mas não posso fazer voltar ao normal. Só a ruiva ali pode. Mas ela está fazendo as unhas, então eu não acho que ela vai querer vir aqui agora.

O homem lançou um olhar a Lily, que o ignorou, enquanto se concentrava em passar esmalte nas unhas.

-Eu acho que devia ter passado Maria Cereja. –ela comentou.

-O nome combina mais com você, mas essa cor está ótima. –Samantha assegurou.

-Fale para ela curar meu pé! –o homem gritou, uma nota de desespero entrando em sua voz.

-Não seja idiota! –o terceiro homem gritou –Ela nem usou uma varinha. Ela só está querendo te enrolar.

-Xi... –Lily falou, lançando um olhar de pena ao homem –Você não devia ter dito isso...

Samantha caminhou até o terceiro homem.

-O que você acha que vai fazer menos falta pra você? Uma orelha ou seu nariz?

O homem olhou para ela em choque.

-Eu... Eu...

-O nariz serve. –ela decidiu e esticou o dedo, tocando a ponta do nariz dele, que imediatamente ficou roxa.

-Não!

-Ok, agora vamos as perguntas. –ela falou com animação.

-Nós não vamos falar quem nós somos. –o segundo homem disse com firmeza.

Samantha revirou os olhos.

-Eu tenho cara de quem liga pro nome de vocês? –ela perguntou impaciente –Eu quero saber qual era a ordem de vocês. Levar as duas mulheres ou acabar com elas?

-Levar se possível! –o primeiro falou em desespero –Mas se fosse complicado demais só matar. Eu não estou sentindo nada do meu joelho pra baixo! –ele adcionou, quase em pânico.

-Normal. –Lily informou, assomprando as unhas –Daqui a pouco vai ser impossível salvar a perna. Só que a infecção vai continuar a se espalhar.

O homem pareceu pronto para desmaiar de terror.

-Lord Voldemort queria que nós levassemos vocês! –ele falou, desesperado –Disse que vocês seriam grandes armas, mas que nós tinhamos que mata-las se nós achassemos que vocês estavam com o Ministério, porque dai vocês seriam armas poderosas para eles!

-E como vocês sabiam onde nos encontrar? –Samantha insistiu.

O terceiro homem, que estivera até agora desesperadamente tentando ver o que acontecia com seu nariz, falou.

-Um dos nossos comandantes nos disse! Nós não sabemos como ele sabe! Deve ter sido um dos informantes que nós temos dentro do Ministério!

James levantou na hora.

-Informante no Ministério? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

O homem fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Chefes de departamento, Inomináveis, aurores! –ele falou em desespero –Eu não sei os nomes, juro!

-Eu não sei se eu acredito nele. –Sam falou pensativa.

-Eu juro! –ele choramingou –Nosso comandante ainda não confia o suficiente em nós para dividir esse tipo de informação! Eu juro!

-Eu acho que ele vai começar a chorar. –Sam falou com cara de nojo –Lily, você pode vir salvar a perna dessa criatura.

O homem lançou um olhar esperançoso a ruiva, que bufou.

-Vai estragar a minha unha. –ela reclamou.

Sam deu de ombros.

-Azar o seu, colega. –ela falou conformada.

-Não!

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Quanto drama. –ela falou, descendo da mesa e caminhando até ele, então ela pôs a mão na perna dele e a pele foi voltando o normal, até que apenas os dedos dele continuaram pretos –Pronto.

-Meus dedos! –ele reclamou.

Lily deu um peteleco no nariz do outro Comensal, que também começou a se curar.

-É, então, tarde demais para eles, você vai ter que amputa-los. Se eu fosse você corria para o St Mungus. –ela falou dando de ombros.

O homem pareceu ficar verde.

-Ok! –Sam fez um gesto com as mãos e as cordas se soltaram –Adeus.

Os três não precisaram ouvir de novo. Eles correram para a porta.

-Que pressa... –Samantha comentou distraída.

-Eu ainda acho que devia ter passado Maria Cereja. –Lily comentou olhando suas unhas.

-Esse ai combina mais com você. –Samantha garantiu.

-Sabe, teria sido simpático saber o nome das pessoas que nós estávamos torturando. –Sirius falou irônico.

-Eu roubei a carteira deles. –Samantha falou –Nós podemos ver os nomes nos documentos.

-Vocês me assustam. –James falou com sinceridade.

-Fico feliz em sabe-lo. –Sam falou com um sorriso –Agora é melhor a gente vazar, antes que o Imbecil das Trevas venha bater na porta pessoalmente...

XxX

-Nós vamos roubar outro carro? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

Eles estavam no estacionamento que ficava do outro lado da rua da casa que tinham invadido. Para a sorte deles era dmoingo e o lugar estava fechado.

-Não. –Remus falou de forma firme –Nós vamos confiscar um para uso do Ministério da Magia.

-Resumindo... –Sam falou –Nós vamos roubar um carro e fazer a pessoa se sentir honrada no processo.

Remus lançou um olhar a morena.

-Ah eu to brincando, senhor Certinho. –ela revirou os olhos –Cade seu senso de humor?

-Deve ter apodrecido e caído. –ele falou por entre os dentes.

-Oh. –ela colocou a mão sobre o coração –Agora você feriu meus sentimentos. –ela falou de forma teatral.

Remus jogou as mãos para cima em frustração.

-Dá pra você levar as coisas a sério por um minuto? –ele pediu –Nós logo estaremos em Alghero e daí provavelmente nunca mais nos veremos.

Isso apagou o sorriso de Samantha.

-Eu sei. –ela admitiu por fim.

Um silêncio cheio de significado caiu entre todos eles, até que a própria morena o quebrou.

-Aquele carro parece bom. –ela falou caminhando até um sedan prata.

-Infelizmente nós não vamos caber todos nele. –Lily falou, limpando a garganta –Acho melhor nós pegarmos a mini-van. Pelo menos a cor é discreta. Se a polícia nos parar nós podemos fingir que somos um grupo de amigos viajando juntos pela Itália. Isso é super comum.

O olhar que o grupo trocou falava volumes: todos ali queriam desesperadamente que fosse verdade. Que eles fossem apenas um grupo de amigos viajando juntos e nada mais.

-Bom, vamos indo? -Lily falou, com um sorriso, que embora não fosse falso, era um tanto forçado.

Os marotos usaram magia para trocar as placas do carro e para abrir as portas. Sirius sentou no banco do motorista, Remus no do passageiro, Peter e Samantha pularam para a última fileira, deixando a do meio para Lily e James. Mas antes que a ruiva pudesse subir no carro James fechou a porta, deixando os dois para fora.

-Potter? Você está louco? –Lily perguntou, espantada pela atitude.

James respirou fundo.

-Eu só vou falar uma vez. –ele declarou –Mas eu tenho que falar, ou eu fico louco. Eu nunca fui do tipo de desistir, de não correr atrás. Se eu queria alguma coisa, eu ia atrás, porque certamente não tinha nada de errado em querer coisas. Eu ainda acho que não tem.

Lily olhou para o moreno totalmente confusa, mas não interrompeu. Os outros quatro dentro do carro estavam extremamente curiosos, mas educadamente não abriram os vidros, dando uma vaga sensação de privacidade ao dois.

-Eu já fiz muita besteira nessa vida, Lily. –ele suspirou –Eu sou arrogante, inconveniente e mimado. E eu devo ter mais um milhão de defeitos! Mas eu também sou confiante nas minhas qualidades. Eu não estou em campanha nem nada, então eu não vou fazer uma lista delas pra você.

Lily teve que lutar contra um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu fiz escolhas erradas e me arrependo delas todos os dias, mas eu não me arrependo de ter aceitado essa missão. Não me arrependo de ter conhecido a Sam, não me arrependo de ter "confiscado" carros, não me arrependo de ter pulado na água congelante pra te salvar, muito menos de ter te beijado. Eu não me arrependo de ter te conhecido.

-James...

-Eu tenho sim mais um defeito. Eu me jogo de cabeça. Eu sou um romântico incorrígivel, mesmo que não dê pra perceber a maior parte do tempo. –ele deu um sorriso torto –Mas não é só isso, não com você. Não é só um ideal, uma vontade de ter alguem do lado. Quando eu olho pra você, quando eu falo com você, quando eu te beijo... É diferente de tudo o que eu ja fiz, ou tudo o que eu ja senti. E olha que eu ja fiz muita coisa. –ele tentou uma piada, mas não estava se sentindo exatamente bem humorado no momento.

Havia essa voz dentro da cabeça dele berrando para ele parar. Ele ia assustar Lily. Era demais, cedo demais! Ela ia correr na direção oposta. Mas James também nunca foi desonesto consigo mesmo. E dentro de si sabia que Lily era simplesmente a mulher da vida dele. Não do jeito que achara que Gwyneth fosse. O que ele sentira pela outra mulher nem chegava ao pés do que sentia pela ruiva.

Havia sim, uma vontade de se preservar, de negar tudo o que acabara de dizer, mas não ia fazer isso. Porque agora era um daqueles momentos na vida de uma pessoa: era hora de pular ou passar o resto dos dias desejando ter pulado. E por Merlin, ele ia pular, nem que fosse para se arrebentar caindo do outro lado!

-Eu me apaixonei por você. –ele admitiu por fim –Eu nem imagino exatamente quando, mas na verdade eu não ligo. Eu só sei que de repente você estava lá e eu não queria ficar longe de você. Eu ainda não quero. Pensar em deixar você aqui pra te ver de novo sabe Merlin quando... Me dá vontade de gritar. Eu sei que eu devia ter calado a boca uns dez minutos atrás, mas em uma hora ou menos nós vamos estar em Alghero e eu não quero sentir que deixei passar uma chance.

Lily continuava a olhar para James, totalmente chocada e totalmente calada.

-Então eu só... –ele respirou fundo –Eu queria dizer que me apaixonei sim, que eu não vou te esquecer nunca e que eu não quero ficar longe de você. Eu quero... Eu quero que você fique do meu lado.

Lily sentia o coração a ponto de explodir em seu peito. James só podia estar louco! Ele não podia sair por ai se declarando apaixonado pelas pessoas dessa forma! Era... Era... Errado, tonto, sem sentindo... Era adorável. Doce, romântico. Tudo o que uma garota poderia querer.

Mas James era muito mais do que ela realmente merecia. Lily vivia praticamente com um alvo tatuado no meio da testa. James merecia alguem calma, normal, com quem pudesse viver em paz, não uma louca sem futuro como ela.

Mas obivamente o maroto não via isso porque ele estava ali olhando para ela, como se esperasse uma resposta.

Mas Lily não sabia que resposta dar. O lado prático dela dizia que não tinha como aquilo dar certo, já o lado egoísta dela dizia que a ruiva tinha que agarrar a oportunidade com as duas mãos e não deixar James escapar.

Obviamente com tantas respostas correndo em volta da cabeça Lily acabou não conseguindo dizer nada e o tempo passou em silêncio.

James por fim suspirou.

-Ok, era isso.

E com isso dito ele abriu a porta e entrou no carro.

-James, espera! –Lily suspirou, mas era tarde demais.

O momento passara.

**XxX**

**N/A: Não fiquem muito bravos com a Lily! hahah**

**Más notícias... Próximo capítulo é o penúltimo T.T**

**Mas COMENTEM, please!**

**B-jão**


	14. Capítulo 14

**N/A: Ola a todos!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Saibam que nós estamos num momento muito especial, porque esse é o penúltimo capítulo da LE! Triste, porém necessário! Espero que vocês curtam, já que ficou longo e cheio daquelas cenas que amamos... hahaha**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 14**

A viagem até Alghero fora dolorosamente curta. Menos de uma hora separavam Porto Torres do destino final daquela jornada.

Dumbledore tinha fornecido a eles o endereço de seu amigo, um tal de Marius Scott. Ele era suspostamente um estudante de alquimia e um amigo de longa data de Albus que poderia cuidar das garotas.

No silêncio sufocante do carro James ponderava que ninguem poderia cuidar dela melhor que eles. Afinal, o tal Marius não estivera la em nenhuma das vezes na qual eles foram atacados e tiveram que lutar. Os marotos tinham provado que eram capazes de proteger as duas.

Mas isso também era apenas um desejo de James de manter Lily por perto, apesar da ruiva ter sido clara no fato de que não correspondia seus sentimentos. É, doiá um pouco. Tudo bem, talvez mais que um pouco, mas ia passar. Tinha que passar ou seria terrivelmente injusto.

Quem disse que o mundo era justo, né?

Ele sabia também que Remus devia estar pensando mais ou menos nas mesmas linhas, mas ao contrário de James era bem capaz que o outro maroto nunca agisse de fato nos seus sentimentos, não há sério. Porque James conhecia o amigo bem o bastante para saber o que estava passando na cabeça dele no momento. Remus estava provavelmente estava se falando para deixar em Samantha em paz por ser um lobisomem e mais nenhuma razão. Infelizmente para Remus isso sempre era mais do que razão o suficiente.

-Nós chegamos. –Sirius, que estivera no volante, declarou.

Todos levantaram seus olhos e olharam enfeitiçados para a casa diante deles.

Marius tinha uma legítima villa italiana, passando pelos portões altos eles seguiram pelo caminho de pedras brancas cercado grama e arbustos cortados em perfeita simetria. A casa em si era enorme, pintada de um tom vermelho queimado e cheia de janelas. Antes mesmo de eles pararem o carro já havia um figura esperando por eles a porta.

Eles desceram do carro em silêncio e caminharam até a entrada da casa onde um homem que parecia estar na casa dos setenta e muitos, apesar de ainda ter uma postura firme e ser alto, esperava por eles. Com certeza tinha sido um homem extremamente bonito quando jovem, ja que nem a idade avançada roubara seu charme. Os olhos eram tão verdes quanto os de Lily e suas roupas pretas de extremo bom gosto só o faziam ainda mais interessante.

-Eu suponho... –ele falou abrindo um sorriso –Que as duas belas jovens sejam Samantha King e Lily Evans. Bem vindas a minha villa.

Samantha e Lily não conseguiram não sorrir, diante das boas vindas.

-Eu sou Marius Scott. –ele falou quando as duas se aproximaram mais, então segurou uma de mão de cada uma –Mas por favor me chamem apenas de Marius.

-É um prazer, Marius. –Lily falou.

-O prazer é todo meu, acreditem! Na minha idade e com essa casa enorme é fácil ficar solitário, mas agora eu terei não apenas uma, mas duas jovens adoráveis para me manterem companhia.

Eles trocaram sorrisos cúmplices de novo. Era como se ja se conhecessem desde de sempre.

-Ah e vocês devem ser os bravos Aurores que acompanharam nossas damas. –ele se virou para os marotos –Muito obrigado mesmo.

-Foi um prazer para nós, senhor Scott. –Remus falou educado.

-Eu ja disse que é apenas, Marius! –ele falou rindo –Algum problema no caminho até aqui?

-Nada. –Sirius garantiu –Tudo tranquilo.

-Vocês vão ficar para jantar conosco, não?

-Não. –James disse antes que alguem pudesse falar qualquer coisa –Nós estamos com certa pressa e já que estamos pretendendo sair da Itália por meios trouxas nós vamos ter que nos apressar.

-Que pena. –Marius falou, claramente descontente com a ideia.

E apesar de ficar claro que nenhum dos marotos concordava, nenhum deles disse nada também.

Peter foi o primeiro a se mexer. Ele deu um passo para frente, em direção as meninas.

-Foi muito legal passar o tempo com vocês. –ele falou, levemente corado –Quando vocês voltarem a Inglaterra venham nos ver.

Lily sorriu e abraçou o maroto.

-Com certeza, Peter.

-Continua mantendo eles na linha, porque obviamente o Lupin não tem mais essa capacidade. –Samantha falou, também abraçando-o.

Peter sorriu e se afastou, dando espaço para Sirius, que não perdeu um segundo em abraçar Samantha e tira-la do chão.

-Se cuida, baixinha. –ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela.

-Deixa comigo, Morfeu. –ela retrucou, abraçando-o com força também.

Então Sirius colocou Samantha no chão e levantou Lily.

-Se cuida, ruiva. E não deixa a Sam te corromper muito.

Lily deu uma risada chorosa.

-Eu vou tentar.

Quando Sirius se afastou foi Remus quem abraçou Lily.

-Se cuida, Lily. –ele falou sorrindo.

-Você também, Remus. –então ela se inclinou e falou na orelha dele –E você tem minha permissão pra beijar a Sam de novo.

Remus riu baixinho e virou-se para Samantha.

-Sam...

Mas antes que o maroto tivesse a chance de falar qualquer coisa a morena ja tinha agarrado a gola da camisa dele, o puxado para perto e colado seus lábios nos dele.

Foi um beijo doce e terrivelemente curto.

-Se cuida. –ela falou, depois de se separar dele –E cuida do Sirius, não esquece de dar ração pra ele e leva-lo pra passear.

Remus segurou o rosto de Sam entre suas mãos de forma delicada e então beijou-a mais uma vez.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Samantha, que ja tinha os olhos alagados por lágrimas, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Antes que ela fizesse algo idiota, tipo chorar, Samantha se virou para James.

-E você... –ela respirou fundo –Larga a mão de ser uma diva, corta esse cabelo e vira gente!

James riu baixinho e abraçou a morena.

-Eu também gosto de você, sua louca. –ele murmurou só pra ela ouvir.

-É, mas você gosta mais da outra louca. –ela respondeu, apertando-o mais.

James soltou Samantha e se virou para Lily.

-Tchau, Lily. –ele sorriu levemente.

-Tchau, James. –ela falou e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

James enxugou delicadamente a lágrima com seu dedo e abraçou a ruiva, apertando-a contra si.

-Obrigada por tudo, James. –ela falou abraçando-o de volta, apertando contra si.

-Eu vou esperar, Lily. –ele falou contra o ouvido dela –Até você poder sair daqui, até a gente se ver de novo, até você resolver me amar também.

Ele apertou Lily mais uma vez antes de solta-la. James deu um último sorriso a ruiva.

-Tchau, meninas.

Os marotos começaram a se afastar. Marius suspirou.

-Odeio despedidas... Bom, vamos entrar, vocês devem estar muito cansadas depois de tantas aventuras e brigas por ai. Vamos conhecer a casa?

Lily e Samantha tentaram sorrir, mas era preciso esforço demais, então elas apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

XxX

-Eu adorei esse quarto. –Lily comentou, se jogando na cama macia –E você, Sam? Gostou do seu quarto?

Silêncio foi a única resposta de Lily.

-Sam? –ela levantou e olhou a amiga que estava olhando pela janela -Samantha? Você está bem?

Sam balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse acordando de um transe.

-O que foi que você perguntou? –a morena perguntou.

Lily deu um sorriso triste.

-Você está pensando no Remus? –ela perguntou de forma compreensiva.

Samantha olhou para a ruiva confusa.

-Remus? Não, não. Na verdade é outra coisa. –ela falou.

-O que? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Eu não sei exatamente. –Sam bufou frustrada –Mas tem alguma coisa martelando na minha cabeça e eu não sei o que. Como se uma parte de mim estivesse gritando que alguma coisa está errada.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um minuto, antes de soltar um suspiro.

-Ainda bem que eu não sou a única. –ela falou por fim –Eu to com a mesma sensação.

-O que será que está acontecendo? –Sam perguntou frustrada.

Lily deu de ombros e tentou se concentrar. Havia esse sentimento dentro dela, uma sensação ruim. Algo que dizia que ela devia correr ou gritar, mas não tinha certeza do que era. Era mais do que saudades dos Marotos, mais do que arrependimento de não ter dito a James que o queria também. Era algo diferente, algo negro, sinistro. Era...

Lily pulou da cama, de repente em choque.

-O que? –Samantha perguntou preocupada.

-Quando nós estávamos entrando na casa Marius disse que nós podíamos descansar, ja que devíamos estar cansadas de tantas aventuras e brigas por ai.

-E o que tem isso? –Samantha perguntou confusa.

-Quando ele perguntou aos meninos se nós tinhamos tido algum problema pra chegar aqui...

-Sirius disse que nada tinha acontecido! –Sam completou em choque.

-Então como ele sabe que nós tivemos que lutar pra chegar até aqui? –Lily mais pensou em voz alta.

Nessa hora elas ouviram estalos de aparatação.

-Você está sentindo isso? –Sam perguntou.

Uma sombra caiu sobre o rosto de Lily.

-Comensais.

XxX

-James, vamos voltar. –Remus declarou de repente.

Os quatro Marotos estavam no aeroporto de Alghero, que era de pequeno porte, mas pelo menos dali eles podiam pegar um vôo até Roma, de onde pegariam um vôo direto para Londres. Inglaterra finalmente. Ou pelo menos era o que eles achavam até Remus surtar.

-Remus... –Sirius suspirou –Eu sei que você sente falta das meninas, eu também sinto, mas...

-Não é isso! –Remus protestou –Alguma coisa não está certa, algo não bate. Eu acho que elas não estão seguras, nós temos que voltar.

-Olha Remus, eu também queria acreditar que só nós podíamos tomar conta delas. –James falou –Mas Dumbledore confia nesse cara e...

-James, você não está entendendo! –Remus protestou –Eu não confio naquele cara... Alguma coisa... Ah Merlin!

-O que foi Aluado? Agora você está me deixando preocupado. –Sirius disse.

-Eu acho que eu só ouvi porque a lua cheia está perto e meus sentidos estão mais aguçados... –ele estava praticamente pensando alto –Mas aquele Marius... Ele disse que as meninas precisavam descansar por causa de todas as aventuras que passaram até ali.

-E dai? É verdade. –Sirius colocou.

-É, pode ser verdade, mas ele não tinha como saber disso! –Remus falou de repente –Nós não contamos a ninguem o que estava acontecendo, viajamos escondidos do Ministério e Sirius disse que nada tinha acontecido na viagem.

-Ah Merlin. –James parecia a um passo do desespero.

-Nós temos que voltar! –Peter falou –Agora.

-Eu quero que o Ministério se exploda. –Sirius falou –Eu estou aparatando.

-Eu também. –os outros falaram.

Os marotos saíram do salão do aeroporto e entraram em um banheiro e aparataram. Só pra aparecer a mais de um quarteirão da casa.

-Feitiço contra aparatação. –Remus falou –Vamos ter que andar.

-Eu tenho cara de quem liga? –James falou sacando a varinha –Eu vou matar o Marius quando por as mãos nele.

-Entra na fila, James. –Sirius declarou –Só acho melhor salvar as loucas antes.

-Do jeito que elas continuam a nos surpreender é capaz da gente ter que salvar o Marius delas... –Peter resmungou, seguindo os amigos.

XxX

-Você consegue aparatar? –Samantha perguntou pra ruiva sem tirar os olhos da porta.

Lily puxou as cortinas, fechando-as.

-Não. –ela respondeu –Há um feitiço contra aparatação em volta da casa. Muito forte.

-Você acha que consegue quebra-lo? –Sam perguntou.

-Eu vou precisar me concentrar. –ela suspirou –Há mais de uma pessoa segurando o feitiço.

-Nós não temos tempo, eles estão aqui.

Nesse momento alguém bateu educadamente na porta.

-Lily, Samantha. –a voz amigável de Marius soou do outro lado da porta –Por que vocês não descem para jantar?

Samantha e Lily sacaram as varinhas.

-Vai nessa, Scott. –Sam gritou –A gente já se tocou do plano, pode parar com a encenação.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da porta.

-Bom, já que vocês já sabem o que está prestes a acontecer, por que vocês não abrem a porta e nós podemos fazer isso tudo de maneira civilizada? –a voz dele era totalmente cordial.

Samantha bufou.

-Por que você não vai ver se a gente ta na esquina? –ela retrucou –Fala pro seu amo e senhor que se ele nos quer ele vai ter que trazer o traseiro dele até aqui. E mesmo assim é capaz de nós chutarmos ele de volta pro buraco de onde ele saiu.

-Sua sangue sujo! –a voz de Marius agora perdera totalmente a cordialidade de antes –Você vai se arrepender de ter falado assim do mestre!

-Esses caras são um pé no saco. –Sam comentou com Lily –E agora?

-Eu estou segurando a porta com uma barreira. –Lily falou –Mas não vai durar muito. E eu não vou conseguir segurar a barreira e trabalhar num jeito de quebrar o feitiço ao mesmo tempo.

Samantha suspirou.

-Que hora pros idiotas irem embora. –ela reclamou –Bem quando eles finalmente seriam úteis...

Lily deu uma risada baixa.

-Agora somos só nós duas, Gemêa.

Sam deu de ombros.

-Hora de salvar o mundo, ruiva. Eu tenho um plano, mas eu acho bom você ser tão foda quanto você se diz pra quebrar feitiços, porque se eu morrer eu volto pra puxar seu pé de noite!

-Deixa comigo, Sam.

XxX

Quando os Marotos se aproximaram da casa eles viram dois Comensais cuidando da porta de entrada. O que os fazia pensar em quantos mais deviam haver por ali, porque depois do que acontecera no Café em Porto Torres não era possível que Voldemort achasse que poucos de seus peões seriam capazes de dar conta das duas.

Se bem que ele podia estar pensando que haviam sido os Marotos a salvarem elas la...

-Algum feitiço em volta da casa, fora o de aparatação? –James quis saber.

-Não. –Remus respondeu.

-Peter, você vai na frente. –James falou –Encontre as duas e tenha certeza de que elas estão bem.

-Pode deixar. –Peter falou com firmeza.

Com isso o Maroto virou um rato e correu na direção da casa, passando despercebido pelos Comensais e entrando na casa por uma fresta em uma das janelas.

-Eu bem que queria que a capa invisibilidade estivesse aqui agora... –Sirius suspirou.

-Sem tempo para isso. –James respirou fundo –Vamos dar um pouco de tempo a Peter, antes de alertar todos da nossa presença.

-Eu só espero que elas estejam bem. –Remus falou.

-Elas são nossas marotas honorárias. –Sirius sorriu –Claro que elas estão bem.

XxX

-Sam, você tem certeza disso? –Lily perguntou, levemente preocupada.

-Na verdade não, mas ai que está a parte divertida de todo esse negócio. –a morena respondeu com um enorme sorriso maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos.

Do lado de fora os Comensais já tinham percebido que um feitiço os impedia de abrir a porta. Várias tentativas de Alohomora depois ele haviam partido para coisas menos súbita e agora as paredes parecia tremer com a força dos feitiços que eles jogavam e a madeira da porta começava a trincar.

-Ok, hora do show, ruiva. –Sam abriu um sorriso –Abaixa essa barreira e se livra do feitiço.

Lily respirou fundo. Tão logo a ruiva abaixou a barreira a porta explodiu e apenas o fato de Sam ser rápida com a varinha evitou que os escombros acertassem as duas.

Sam viu Lily fechar os olhos e se concentrar e respirou fundo. Agora era a hora de aguentar firme. Se nada ela poderia proteger Lily e a ruiva consegueria fugir. O resto era irrelevante.

Marius entrou no quarto, seguido por cinco Comensais. Eles pareciam pragas. Você se livrava de dez mais vinte apareciam.

-Finalmente vocês resolveram ser razoáveis. –ele falou, a voz educada de novo.

-O que eu falei sobre ver se a gente estava na esquina? –Sam perguntou revirando os olhos –Vocês tem um minuto para saírem da minha frente, antes de eu sair por ai apodrecendo braços e pernas. O que vai ser?

Todos os comensais hesitaram, mas Marius revirou os olhos.

-Não precisam temer. O dom dela só tem efeito se ela tocar a parte do corpo. –ele garantiu.

-Você quer apostar seu braço nisso? –ela falou com um sorriso educado.

Isso fez até Marius perder um pouco da compostura e Sam pegou a vantagem. Lily ainda estava trabalhando no feitiço contra aparatação, ela precisava ganhar mais tempo.

-Eu só estou surpresa, Scott. –ela falou tranquila –Você conseguiu me enganar direitinho. Eu não consegui sentir sua Marca.

-É porque eu ainda não tenho uma. –ele falou com simplicidade –Eu estava prestes a ter a prova definitiva da minha lealdade quando nosso Lorde soube que você era capaz de senti-las de longe. Assim que eu entregar vocês duas para ele, no entanto, eu farei o juramento final de lealdade a ele.

Sam perguntou se ele estava esperando aplausos e se seria muito grosseiro bocejar. Ah que seja.

A morena bocejou.

-Lindo, de verdade. –ela falou entediada –Mas eu não tenho tempo para perder com vocês. Quando seu mestre tiver coragem de vir atrás de nós diga que nós estaremos esperando, até lá, sumam da minha frente. –ela falou de forma ameaçadora.

O olhar de todos os Comensais queimou de raiva.

Sam odiava teatro, mas estava na hora desses idiotas saberem de verdade com o que eles estavam lidando.

Ela deixou o seu dom tomar seu corpo, sentiu correr suas veias e fazer o ar ficar pesado. Ela sabia, mesmo sem poder ver, que seus olhos estavam completamente negros agora e que qualquer idiota poderia ver a aura negra que a envolvia.

-Último aviso. Saiam da minha frente.

Os Comensais estavam hesitando todos, o que era exatamente o que Sam queria. Ela não sabia exatamente o que faria, já que era verdade o que Marius dissera: seu dom só funcionava se ela tocasse alguém, mas eles não precisavam saber disso.

Ela ainda podia fazer feitiços sem a varinha e chamar seres das trevas para perto, mas isso sim seria muito arriscado. Embora esses seres tivessem um respeito saudável por ela a morena não tinha nenhum controle sobre eles. Era muito capaz de eles acaberem machucando as pessoas em volta que não tinham nada a ver com a história.

Ela estava sozinha nessa e era hora de encarar isso. Assim que Lily quebrasse o feitiço talvez as duas pudessem fugir juntas, mas se não tivesse como... Bom, ja não queria pensar nisso.

-Você vai se arrepender de ter recusado a generosidade do Lorde das Trevas. –Marius disse, sua voz uma promessa cruel.

-Ele pode enfiar a generosidade dele onde o sol não bate. –Sam garantiu erguendo sua varinha.

Foi nessa hora que um dos Comensais gritou por nada. Os olhos de Sam foram parar no chão, por onde um rato vinha correndo. Um rato extremamente familiar.

-Peter? –Sam chamou em choque, o que fez até Lily abrir os olhos.

-Onde? –ela quis saber.

-Você se concentra ai, ruiva, e deixa os detalhes comigo. –Sam falou, bem na hora que o rato parou do lado dela e se transformou em Peter.

O maroto tinha uma expressão determinada em seu rosto, como Sam nunca tinha visto antes. Ele tinha a varinha em punho e parecia estar pronto para o que viesse. Só naquela hora Sam realmente se tocou que, mesmo sendo quieto e o menos arrogante do grupo, Peter ainda era um Auror Supremo, um dos homens mais fortes ao serviço do Ministério.

-Desculpa a demora. –Peter falou.

-O que raios você acha que está fazendo aqui? –Sam perguntou.

-Nós sentimos saudades. –ele deu de ombros.

Samantha estreitou os olhos e estava a ponto de retrucar quando Marius se fez notar.

-Onde estão seus outros amigos? –ele exigiu.

-Não é da sua conta. –Peter informou.

-Vocês não podem nos derrotar. –Marius informou –Nós estamos em maior número.

-E são mais mal vestidos, mas você não vê a gente jogando isso na sua cara. –Samantha falou.

-Ja chega disso! –Marius gritou furioso –Acabem com eles!

-Ah Merlin... –Samantha bufou entediada –La vamos nós.

XxX

Os três marotos restantes tinham conseguido entrar na casa sem atrair nenhuma atenção indesejada. Os dois Comensais da porta tinham sido derrubados facilmente. Eles ainda não sabiam se havia mais deles ali no térreo, mas não queriam arriscar.

Sirius tinha ido atrás de alguma lareira de onde pudesse chamar ajuda. Por mais que James não quisesse envolver o Ministério nisso tudo, as coisas tinham fugido do controle. No minímo teriam que chamar Dumbledore, já que o louco mor era aparentemente amigo dele. E os marotos confiariam a vida ao diretor de Hogwarts, mas obviamente alguma coisa ali estava muito errada.

A questão de se haviam ou não mais comensais na casa foi respondida depois que James e Remus subiram as escadas até o primeiro andar. Havia pelo menos seis deles ai. Eles só esperavam que Sirius estivesse bem.

Os dois marotos engajaram em uma batalha com os Comensais, mas mesmo eles sendo muito bons ainda estavam em número muito menor e as coisas não pareciam estar indo muito bem quando de repente um som de explosão soou, deixando-os quase surdos, e fazendo a casa inteira tremer.

James e Remus trocaram um olhar.

-Samantha. –eles falaram em suspiros sofridos.

A única coisa boa da explosão fora que um dos Comensais fora acertado por um pedaço de madeira que havia voado sabe Merlin de onde e agora estava desacordado. A distração também fora o bastante para que James e Remus conseguissem derrubar mais dois.

-Nós não podemos perder mais tempo. –James declarou.

-O que você sugere? –Remus perguntou, levemente irônico.

-Eu sugiro o fim da finesse. –Sirius, que acabara de subir as escadas declarou, antes de lançar um feitiço no teto que fez mais tijolos explodirem e caírem sobre os Comensais restantes, fazendo o trabalho de acabar com eles extremamente fácil.

Remus lançou um olhar a Sirius.

-Sabe, apesar da nossa teoria ser de que a Lily e a Sam são as gêmeas do mal, nós devíamos repensar nisso tudo. Você deve ser o gêmeo perdido da Sam. –ele falou meio seco.

-Ela até que queria ter meu charme. –Sirisu falou dando de ombros.

Remus achou melhor não comentar.

-Acho melhor nós irmos atrás delas, antes que as duas derrubem a casa. –James declarou.

Os Marotos correram para o quarto de onde a explosão tinha vindo e ao entrarem la se depararam com a única cena que não queriam ver. Lily estava caída no chão com um Comensal ao seu lado, Peter tinha as mãos para cima e Samantha estava de joelhos, enquanto Marius tinha uma mão segurando os cabelos dela e a outra apontando uma varinha para o pescoço de morena.

-Olha quem está de volta. –ele falou, sua voz mais uma vez perfeitamente educada –Bem a tempo da nossa festa.

-Ah ótimo. –Sam falou irônica –Bem na hora que vocês podiam demonstrar um pouco de bom senso e entrar com cuidado os três patetas restantes entram correndo e agora estamos todos cercados!

-Bom, depois que vocês resolveram explodir metade do quarto nós não tivemos muito escolha. –Sirius retrucou irônico.

-Foi ele! –Sam gritou ao mesmo tempo que Peter gritou "Foi ela!", um apontando para o outro.

-Vamos nos concentrar no problema presente? –Remus pediu por entre os dentes –Tipo, Comensal com uma varinha apontada pra Sam?

-Ele derrubou a Lily. –Sam falou num suspiro –E roubou a varinha dela. E me disse para não tocar em ninguém ou o outro idiota de preto ali mata a ruiva.

-Exatamente. –Marius falou, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo –Agora vocês, Aurores, irão se afastar, porque eu estou levando as duas para o Lorde das Trevas.

-Só por cima do meu cádaver. –James declarou por entre os dentes.

Marius deu um sorriso extremamente educado, como se ele e James estivessem conversando num bar e fossem amigos de longa data.

-Isso, senhor Potter, vai ser um grande prazer. –ele declarou apontando a varinha para James.

-Pára tudo! –Samantha declarou –Não seja idiota, Potter. –ela bufou, como se ele estivesse fazendo de propósito só para irrita-la –Caso você não tenha percebido tem mais dois Comensais ainda acordados aqui, fora esses dois idiotas, mais os outros dois desacordados e sabe-se la quantos vocês deixaram dormindo pela casa.

-Nove. –Sirius voluntariou –Eu também encontrei um la embaixo.

-Ou seja... –Sam continuou, ignorando o moreno –Nós estamos em um número bem menor, então a não ser que algo aconteça logo...

Marius puxou o cabelo da morena.

-Toda essa conversa está começando a me cansar. –ele declarou –Nós vamos acabar com isso logo.

-Com certeza.

Todos olharam em volta, procurando pela voz, até que todos os olhos se voltaram para a ruiva caída no chão, que acabara de levantar a cabeça.

-Se eu fosse você, eu corria. –ela declarou, encarando Marius.

-O que isso quer dizer? –o comensal que apontava a varinha pra ela perguntou, confuso.

Samantha deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Que a ruiva é tão foda quanto ela acha que é. –a morena respondeu.

De repente estalos começaram a soar por todas partes. E então quatro pessoas novas surgiram na sala. Entre elas Dumbledore.

-C-como... Co-como você... –Marius balbuciou em choque –Eu tirei sua varinha!

-Quem disse que eu preciso dela pra fazer qualquer coisa, seu idiota? –Lily falou, totalmente satisfeita consigo mesma.

-Se afastem dessas garotas. –Dumbledore falou com sua voz calma, mas cheia de autoridade –Agora.

O comensal que estava perto de Lily sequer hesitou. Ele se afastou rapidamente e provavelmente estava a um passo de aparatar quando um outro auror o pegou. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros dois, deixando apenas Marius ali, ainda segurando Sam pelo cabelo. Ele deu um puxão, fazendo a morena ficar de pé e usando-a como escudo.

-Marius. –Dumbledore chamou sério –Deixe a Samantha ir.

-Eu acho que não. –ele falou –Já que eu não posso leva-la comigo eu devo no minímo mata-la, para que nunca aja o risco de ela estar contra o mestre.

-Você só se esqueceu de uma coisa, Einstein. –Samantha falou irônica.

-O que? –ele quis saber.

-Agora não tem mais ninguem apontando uma varinha pros meus amigos. –ela declarou.

Antes que Marius realmente entendesse o que ela tinha dito Sam ja tinha jogado os braços para trás e agarrado o rosto dele.

Marius soltou a morena e a empurrou e gritou, se jogando no chão.

-Sam, tire o feitiço dele. –Dumbledore pediu.

-Por que? –ela perguntou indignada.

-Porque eu preciso de respostas e ele é claramente o responsável por toda essa organização.

Sam bufou, murmurou alguma coisa pra si mesma, mas mesmo assim ela caminhou até Marius e o tocou de novo.

-Eu achei que você não podia tirar isso da sua vitíma. –Sirius falou.

-Claro que eu posso. –ela falou como se ele fosse idiota –Como você acha que eu vencia todas aquelas lutas na Espanha? Eu usava meu dom pra deixar eles sem movimento por um tempo, derrubava eles e dai curava todo mundo. Eu não sou tão ruim assim. –ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei que não, baixinha. –Sirius bufou.

-Sosseguem os dois. –James falou revirando os olhos.

Ele tinha ido até o lado de Lily, que ainda estava sentada no chão. Ele se abaixou ao lado dela.

-Você está bem, Lily? –ele perguntou, tocando o rosto da ruiva.

Ao invés de responder Lily jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de James e o beijou.

-Então ta... –Peter comentou.

-Olha la. Não é que a ruiva resolveu pensar direito. –Sirius comentou irônico.

-Ei vocês dois! Se agarrem depois! Nós temos trabalho a fazer! –Sam chamou.

-Deixa o James aproveitar um pouco. –Sirius falou –Só porque você não está beijando ninguem não precisa atrapalhar os dois.

A morena lançou um olhar assassino a Sirius que a ignorou totalmente.

-Acho que eu perdi mais do que eu imaginava... –Albus comentou com um sorriso.

-Você nem imagina. –Sam comentou.

James e Lily se separaram e o moreno tinha um sorriso tão iluminado no rosto que chegava a ser invejável.

-Ja que vocês dois resolveram se largar é melhor resolver logo isso. –Sam comentou.

Nesse momento mais dois aurores entraram na sala, entre eles Thomas Klaus, o líder do Esquadrão de Aurores Supremos.

-Tudo certo aqui? –ele quis saber.

O resto aconteceu rápido demais. Lily ficou pálida de repente e se agarrou a James. Já Samantha reagiu. Seus olhos se encheram de ódio.

-Seu cretino! –ela gritou e avançou pra cima de Thomas.

E provavelmente teria pego o Auror se Sirius, que estava mais perto dela, não a tivesse a agarrado pela cintura e segurado.

-Sam, pára! –o moreno falou incoformado –O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Foi ele, Sirius! –ela gritou, se debatendo –Foi ele quem me trancou naquela maldita sala! É por culpa dele que eu virei um rato de laboratório do Ministério!

Todos os olhares se voltaram em choque para Thomas.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –ele falou com calma.

-Seu mentiroso descarado! –Sam gritou em fúria –Fala para eles, Lily! Você também foi presa!

-Foi ele sim! –a ruiva declarou, se levantando. James se colocou diante dela de forma protetora –Foi ele quem entrou na minha casa e me levou embora!

O olhar do quatro marotos queimou de ódio.

-Eu acho bom você começar a se explicar agora, Thomas. –Remus ordenou, quase num rosnado.

Dumbledore estava silencioso, mas era fácil ver que ele também estava furioso com a história toda.

-Ela está mentindo é óbvio. –Thomas falou como se qualquer outra ideia fosse ridícula.

-A perna esquerda dele é falsa. –Sam falou de repente –Quando ele me pegou eu consegui toca-la e ela apodreceu.

Isso todos os Marotos sabiam que era verdade. Mas a história que eles conheciam era que Thomas tinha se enfiado em uma luta com um Comensal e perdido a perna dessa forma.

-Seu filho da mãe. –Sirius bradou e por um minuto soltou Sam, mas foi tudo o que a morena precisou.

Num segundo ela foi pra cima de Thomas e antes que Remus conseguisse segura-la de novo a morena já tinha tocado nos ombros do Auror.

-Tire isso de mim! –ele exigiu em pânico.

-Eu quero que você morra, seu infeliz! –ela retrucou –Fala agora que eu estou mentindo!

-Vamos, Thomas. –James falou, sua voz uma lâmina cortante –Fala que as duas estão mentindo.

Thomas parecia claramente dividido sobre o que falar. Ele podia mentir ou podia falar a verdade, mas o que iria garantir que Samantha tirasse o feitiço dele?

Mal sabia ele que nada iria fazer Samantha tirar esse feitiço dele. Nada.

-É verdade. –ele declarou por fim, em desespero –Foram ordens do Ministério, eu só fiz meu trabalho!

-E desde quando nosso trabalho é prender inocentes, Thomas? –Remus exigiu –Para serem usados como experimentos!

-Elas são aberrações! –o homem gritou em desespero –Elas não são normais! São perigosas, como vocês não podem ver? Olha o que ela está fazendo comigo, sem um pingo de arrependimento!

-Da mesma forma que você atacou meus pais sem piedade! –Lily gritou.

-E do mesmo jeito que você me bateu sem arrependimento! –Samantha falou furiosa –Você acha mesmo que eu vou sentir um pingo de remorço em ver você apodrecer? Pensa de novo! Eu quero que você desapareça.

-Samantha. –Dumbledore falou com calma –Isso é vingança, você tem consciencia disso? Você vai poder viver com isso na sua cabeça?

Samantha jogou um olhar incrédulo a Dumbledore. Como ele ousava defender esse maldito? Mas foi olhando nos olhos do diretor que Sam entendeu que ele não estava protegendo Thomas, ele a estava protegendo. Dumbledore queria que ela entendesse o peso de suas escolhas. Se ela não tirasse o feitiço dele Thomas iria morrer, por causa dela. E ela teria que viver com isso para sempre.

-Eu vou sobreviver. –ela declarou com firmeza.

Thomas soltou um som de agonia, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito por ele. O homem até tentou jogar um olhar suplicante a Lily, mas essa se recusava a encara-lo. Talvez se ele nunca tivesse machucado os pais da ruiva ela teria considerado ajuda-lo, mas não era assim.

Logo o som da voz de Thomas foi se apagando, os pedidos de misericórdia, os gritos de dor, as maldições foram sumindo até que só o silêncio restou.

-Isso foi terrível. –Peter murmurou.

-É, foi. –Samantha concordou e se calou.

Era a primeira vez que eles a viam tão silenciosa.

-Eu sinto muito, Samantha e Lily. –Dumbledore falou então –Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de vocês.

-Você cuidou, senhor. –Lily sorriu –Afinal, foi você quem nos tirou de la, não foi?

Dumbledore fez um gesto com a cabeça, concedendo o ponto.

-Não eu, exatamente. –ele falou –Frank Longbottom resgatou Lily e Alastor Moody resgatou você.

-É, mas você foi o único que se importou o bastante para mandar alguem nos procurar. –Lily suspirou.

Um silêncio caiu na sala.

-Eu não queria ser chato e cortar o momento... –Sirius falou desconfortável –Mas o que a gente vai fazer com ele? –ele perguntou indicando Marius.

-Prende-lo. -Remus falou de forma firme –Ja chega de execuções por hoje.

-Eu concordo plenamente. –Sam falou num suspiro.

-Antes de mais nada, eu preciso perguntar algo a ele. –Dumbledore declarou –Desde quando você está trabalhando para Voldemort, Marius?

O homem ergueu o queixo, numa demonstração falsa e desnecessária de bravura.

-Alguns meses. –ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada –Antes de você vir me pedir para esconder as duas. Quando eu soube quem elas eram eu não pude deixar de contar ao meu Mestre. Ele ia me recompensar muito bem por isso.

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro.

-Por que, Marius?

-Eu estou velho, Albus! Você está velho! Você não vê? Não é deprimente saber que daqui para frente a única coisa que nos resta é esperar a hora de morrer?

-Essa não é a única coisa que nos resta, Marius. –Dumbledore suspirou –Nós ainda temos a chance de fazer uma diferença, de fazer o certo.

Marius soltou uma risada sem humor.

-Você não vê o absurdo que diz? Foi por isso mesmo que me uni ao Lorde! Ele também quer o segredo da imortalidade e vai dividi-lo comigo!

-Não, ele não sabe e se soubesse não dividiria com você, Marius. –Dumbledore falou, com pena óbvia do homem –E você é um tolo por pensar o contrário.

-Podem leva-lo. –James indicou aos outros aurores.

Os homens pegaram Marius pelos braços e começaram a tira-lo dali.

-Isso ainda não acabou, Albus! Meu Mestre é mais poderoso do que você imagina! Nenhum de vocês pode fazer nada a respeito. –ele gritou antes de ser levado.

Um silêncio caiu entre os que ficaram na sala.

-Eu sinto muito por ter colocado vocês nessa situação, meninas. –Dumbledore falou por fim.

-Não foi culpa sua, professor. –Lily garantiu.

-É, desencana, tio Al. –Samantha falou num suspiro cansado –A culpa é toda daquele idiota por ter achado que ia conseguir vender a gente fácil assim.

-Se bem que... –Sirius parecia pensativo –Talvez a tática mais apropriada seja mesmo entregar vocês duas para o Lorde das Trevas. Se ele não se matar em uma semana, ele manda as duas de volta.

As duas lançaram olhares assassinos ao maroto.

-Foi só uma ideia. –ele falou, levantando a mão em rendição.

-Pelo menos agora já acabou. –Peter comentou.

-Essa parte né. –Remus lembrou –O que nós vamos fazer agora? Para onde nós vamos leva-la.

-Uma coisa de cada vez, senhor Lupin. –Dumbledore falou –Eu creio que nossa primeira preocupação deva ser com a lua cheia, que está quase ai.

-Não se preocupe. –Samantha falou sorrindo –Nós ja vamos tomar as providencias. Comprar uma coleira anti-pulgas e alguns biscoitinhos, porque o Morfeu ali nunca divide os dele. –ela falou apontando para Sirius.

Foi a vez de Sirius e Remus lançarem olhares sujos para a morena.

-Que tal a gente ter essa conversa enquanto bebemos alguma coisa. –James propôs, pegando a mão da Lily –Quem liga que ta cedo? Esse dia merece uma garrafa de whisky de fogo.

-Apoiado, Potter. –Samantha declarou –Vamos, Lupin, nós temos que te arrumar uma coleira e duas daquelas jaulas de cachorro que vão nos aviões. –ela declarou pegando a mão de Remus.

-Jaulas? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-É! –ela falou impaciente –Aquelas onde a gente põe cachorros quando vamos pegar aviões. Nós precisamos de uma pra você e uma pro Sirius.

-E onde nós estamos indo de avião? –Peter quis saber.

-Sabe Merlin, mas nós temos que vazar daqui. –a morena declarou.

-Nisso, a senhorita King está coberta de razão. –Dumbledore declarou –Eu acho melhor vocês duas saírem da Europa por um tempinho. E já que ficou provado que problemas seguem as duas acho melhor deixarmos os quatro melhores aurores do Ministério para protege-las. –ele sorriu para os marotos –Boa viagem e eu espero saber de todas as novidades quando vocês voltarem. –ele deu um olhar significativo para Remus e Sam e James e Lily que ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

-Longa história, tio Al, mas a gente explica depois. –Sam garantiu.

-Juízo crianças.

-Sempre. –Lily e Sam falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Com isso Dumbledore saiu dali, deixando os quatro marotos e as duas meninas.

-E ai? –Lily perguntou pra Samantha –Para onde a gente vai?

-Eu quero ir pra praia. –a morena declarou –Eu preciso me bronzear.

-Praia não. –Lily reclamou –Eu torro e fico mais vermelha que o normal.

-Para isso serve guarda-sol querida.

-Hum... Com licença. –Sirius falou, levantando a mão –Será que a gente não pode...

-Não. –as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Lily suspirou derrotada.

-Tudo bem, a gente até pode ir pra praia, mas eu vou querer um chapéu daqueles de praia, enorme e lindo!

-Pede pro Potter comprar um pra você. –Sam declarou –Vamos logo.

-Onde? -James perguntou meio frustrado.

-Onde a gente quiser. –as duas falaram de novo ao mesmo tempo e como se fosse óbvio.

-Boa sorte, Pontas e Aluado. –Sirius declarou com um sorriso maroto –Vamos a la playa, povo!

-Merlin me ajude. –Remus murmurou.

-Eu acho que nem Merlin salva a gente, Aluado... -James falou num tom conformado, mas um sorriso enorme no rosto.

**xXx**

**N/A: Reviews, please!**

**Próximo capítulo é o último T.T Q tristeeeee! hahaha**

**B-jão**


	15. Capítulo 15

******N/A: Ola queridinhos!**

**Sim, mais um final T.T Ontem foi a DG e hj é a vez da LE. Que triste, dois fins na mesma semana, um seguido do outro. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes... Bom, pelo menos agora nós teremos a MIB e em breve a nova fic! Aliás, quem ainda quiser participar do concurso cultural para nomear a dita fic tem que correr, porque ja ja acaba o prazo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Sam se espreguiçou na sua cadeira de praia com um sorriso no rosto. O sol quente queimava sua pele daquele jeito gostoso, o vento soprava de forma leve e o som das ondas ao fundo era extremamente relaxante.

Nada como ser livre.

Noosa era uma praia pequena na Austrália, mas só tinha gente bonita e rica ali.

-Ei Sam.

A morena levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver Remus se aproximando com uma garrafa de água. O maroto se sentou no canto da cadeira ao lado dela.

-Toma um pouco. –ele falou, dando a garrafa de água para ela –Você está tostando ai ja faz um tempão, melhor beber alguma coisa.

-Muito obrigada, Remus. –ela abriu um enorme sorriso –Como você cuida bem de mim.

Remus abriu um sorriso.

-Que tal a gente dar uma pausa no sol? –ele perguntou.

-Por que? –Sam perguntou confusa.

-Porque tem urubu demais aqui. –ele declarou.

Sam deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Ela sabia muito bem que tinha um grupo de rapazes alguns passos para trás que estavam de olho nela já havia um tempinho, mas ela estivera basicamente ignorando-os.

-Ah Reminho lindo, desencana bebê. –ela riu da careta que ele fez diante de tanto mel –Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você. –ela bateu os cilíos.

Remus abriu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Ah eu sei. –declarou.

Sam estreitou os olhos.

-Muito engraçado, lobo mau. –então ela esticou a mão e tocou o rosto dele –Já se recuperou da lua cheia?

A lua cheia tinha terminado dois dias antes. Os marotos tinham conseguido achar uma pequena ilha ali perto onde Remus tivera suas transformações. Graças a Merlin tudo tinha acabado. Sam mal suportara ve-lo sofrer tanto.

-Ja sim. –ele garantiu, virando o rosto e beijando a mão dela –Acho que tem a ver com todo seu amor e carinho. –ele provocou.

-Eu sou um poço de mel, querido. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto –Você tem muita sorte de me ter do seu lado.

-Tenho mesmo. –Remus declarou, se inclinando e beijando-a.

-Pera ai! –ela se afastou um pouco –Quando a gente volta pra Inglaterra?

-Se depender de mim nunca. –ela falou antes de beija-la de novo.

xXx

-Não é que a baixinha encoleirou o lobinho mesmo... –Sirius falou com um sorriso.

-Espera só até alguem vir e encoleirar você, Sirius. –Peter provocou.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Ta pra nascer a mulher que vai me fazer de tonto, Rabicho. –ele afirmou.

Peter deu risada.

-Nós vamos ter que voltar eventualmente, né?

-É. –Sirius falou descontente –Se eu pudesse escolher a gente ficava por aqui mesmo, curtindo a praia, o sol... As mulheres. –ele abriu um sorriso maldoso.

-Você só pensa nisso, Sirius. –Peter falou.

-E no que mais eu deveria pensar? –ele perguntou se espreguiçando.

-Por que você não usa sua atenção em algo produtivo? Tipo... Sei la. –o olhar de Peter pareceu capturar alguma coisa -Aprender a surfar! –ele declarou –Eu sei que eu vou.

-Surfar, Peter? –Sirius perguntou em choque –Pra que?

Peter virou o amigo, deixando-o de frente para o mar, onde uma turma parecia estar se reunindo para ter aulas de surf. E as professoras eram gemêas, loiras e divinas.

-A de azul é minha. –Peter declarou.

-Eu sempre quis aprender a surfar. –Sirius afirmou seguindo o amigo até as professoras.

xXx

-O Sirius e o Peter estão indo ter aula de surf?

James acompanhou a direção do olhar da ruiva e viu que, de fato, Sirius e Remus estavam se aproximando do grupo. Então ele deu um sorriso.

-Olha as professoras. –ele falou.

Lily fez e um sorriso maldoso se abriu no rosto dela.

-Esses dois... –ela balançou a cabeça –Aliás, o Sirius. Eu nem sabia que o Peter era tão saidinho.

-O Peter é do tipo que come quieto. –James falou –Quando você menos espera ele faz algo que te surpreende.

-Parece que isso é de praxe com vocês quatro. –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-Tudo parte do nosso charme, ruiva. –James deu um piscadela para ela, antes de puxa-la para si e abraça-la.

Como a ruiva insistira que não ia sair no sol, já que não queria ser confundida com um pimentão, eles estavam em um bar na beira da praia, de onde podiam ver todos os amigos.

-Ruiva?

-Hum?

-Te amo. –ele falou no ouvido dela.

-Eu sei. Mas eu naõ vou casar com você mesmo assim. –ela declarou.

James revirou os olhos.

-O que custa você casar comigo? –ele quis saber.

-Tirando o fato de que você parece ter mania de querer casar com mulheres que você mal conhece? –ela perguntou irônica –Eu nem conheço seus pais ainda.

-Isso é um mero detalhe. –ele retrucou –Assim que nós voltarmos para Londres você vai conhece-los.

-Exato. Uma coisa de cada vez. –ela falou –Nós temos a vida inteira para nos casar, James, não precisa ter pressa. Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum.

James não parecia feliz com essa.

-Pára com essa mania de casar, James. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –Que neura, homem.

-Eu falo que ele é uma diva, mas ninguem me escuta. –Sam, que vinha se aproximando, declarou.

-Sabe, Samantha, tem um mar bem grande la fora. Seria uma pena se você se afogasse. –James falou por entre os dentes.

-Vai sonhando, veadinho. –ela falou tranquila –Eu vim buscar a Lily para nós irmos nos arrumar para a festa de mais tarde.

-Ah sim. Vamos. –Lily virou-se para James e deu um beijo rápido nele –Eu também te amo. E casar hoje ou daqui alguns anos não vai mudar isso.

E antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa saiu com Sam.

-Ainda na discussão do "vamos casar ja" ? –Samantha perguntou.

-É. –Lily suspirou –Não sei pra que a pressa.

-O homem te ama, dá um descontou.

Lily riu.

-E ai? Vamos ficar lindas e divas? –ela perguntou.

-Como se nós já não fossêmos lindas e divas. –Sam provocou.

-Nós somos mais que isso. –Lily bateu o ombro contra o de Sam de forma amiga –Nós somos gemêas.

Sam riu e segurou a mão de Lily.

-Super Gemêas!

-Enquanto nós estivermos juntas tudo vai dar certo. –Lily continuou –Afinal, deve ser por essa razão que Deus fez duas criaturas tão maravilhosas quanto nós.

-Exato. Para isso e pra dar ração pro Morfeuzinho.

As duas riram enquanto andavam. Juntas. Finalmente.

* * *

**N/A: ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! T.T**

**Q triste! Mais uma fic q acaba e todos vivem felizes para sempre! hahaha**

**Mais uma vez muito obrigada, todos vcs que passaram por aqui, que leram, comentaram, exigiram posts e me deram apoio! Vocês são os melhores e eu tenho muita sorte por ter vocês como leitores e amigos!**

**Não se esqueçam que a MIB agora está na area e em breve teremos mais uma fic nova!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


End file.
